


It ok to be little

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Smut, Twincest, Twins, age play sexual, original female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Another new school, another new start hopefully this time we will get to stay Dad was always moving us around since our mom died when we were 4 house fire our dad was convinced that it was arson and not the faulty wiring, so here we are the new kids again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nice comments are alway welcome!  
> please leave some love  
> Not reader insert

 

 

 

 

 

Another new school, another new start hopefully this time we will get to stay Dad was always moving us around since our mom died when we were 4 house fire our dad was convinced that it was arson and not the faulty wiring, so here we are the new kids again.

Dean and I are twins the weird kids 17 years old, driving an old Chevy Impala my brother called baby. Our younger brother Sammy was in the back talking about how much he hated that we were starting yet another new school and how he always feels like the freak with no friends, we pulled up to Sammy’s school he took a deep breath

 

“bye guys” he said

“we will pick you up after school” Dean said Sammy closed the door and walked towards the school,

“our turn” Dean said to me smiling he always put on the brave face always cocky but just as nervous as Sammy and I. Dean and I are introverts we preferred to be together or with Sammy it was easier for us this way not to get attached or make friends it was just the way it was. We pulled up to the high school it was the same as every other school we had been too, we parked I looked at Dean

“come on Sis it’ll be alright” he said to me

“maybe, maybe not! Maybe dad will actually keep this job maybe he won't I guess we will see” I said getting out of the car,

“always the optimist aren't cha?” Dean said to me I shrugged why get excited?

We walked into the office to get our schedules,

“good morning how can I help you?” the lady behind the desk asked

“we need our schedules, Dean and Sissy Winchester” Dean said smiling

“your name is Sissy?” she asked

“no we just thought it would be fun to tell you that” I said smiling

“yes it's really her name,” Dean said

“ok here you go” she said handing us our papers, we looked at the schedules

“so we have all but one together” Dean said “let's head to home room” I said

,”sis come on, stop being so…. “

“so what? Dean, so annoyed that we move around all the time, annoyed that we are at another new school?” I asked,

“Dad said it was different this time Uncle Bobby's got this job for him so you know this time will be different watch” Dean said

“since when did you start believing dad?” I asked

“since Uncle Bobby said we could stay with him if dad fucked this up” Dean said opening the door to home room,

“Hey we are the new students!” Dean said “Hello welcome to my class!” she a said tall blonde hair, blue eyes

“I'm Donna Hanscom” she said “I'm Dean, this is Sissy” Dean said

“nice to meet you both, have a seat” she said, Dean and I sat down

“thank god she didn't make us say something about ourselves” I whispered to Dean he laughed a bit.

“Hey!” the girl next to me said

“hey” I said back

“I'm Charlie”

“Sissy that's Dean” I said

“nice to meet you” she said I nodded, class went by slowly the bell finally rang

“hey what are you guys doing at lunch?” Charlie asked

“we don't know yet” Dean said

“you can hang out with me and my friends if you want” she said

“sounds good” Dean said smiling,

“she seems nice” Dean said

“sure does shame to make friends and then have to leave” I said

“come on Sis stop being so negative today I have a good feeling about this” Dean said

“whatever” I said following him to our next class. Dean opened the door

“holy shit!” Dean whispered

“what?” I asked looking at the teacher, he was hot, tall dark hair blue eyes, scruff

“holy shit!” I said “Hello!” he said in a raspy voice I nudged Dean

“sorry I'm Dean this is Sissy we are new” he said

“Welcome I'm Castiel Novak go ahead and take a seat wherever and we will get started” he said pointing to the chairs there were two in front that were empty Dean and I sat down we looked at each other

“I know” was all I said. Mr. Novak was extremely distracting he kept looking at Dean who was not being subtle about what he was feeling,

“sublet brother” I whispered to him when Mr. Novak's back was turned

“shut up!” he whispered back I just smirked at him. Mr. Novak was watching Dean and when he licked his lips Mr. Novak choked a bit

“are you alright?” I asked “yes! Sorry” He said taking a drink of water the classroom door opened and I couldn't believe it

“Hey sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you for a sec?” he said a carbon copy of Mr. Novak he was a twin a Identical twin,

“holy shit there's two” I whispered to Dean he smiled

“one for each of us” he whispered back I nodded.

“Can you both stay behind for a minute please?” Mr. Novak asked

“what's up?’ Dean asked with a sly smile “I read your files “ he said

“here we go” I said

“I was going to say if you guys need anything don't hesitate to ask, it seems like you guys move a lot so you know just let me know” he said “Will do Mr. Novak thanks” Dean said pulling me behind him. We found Charlie

“hey how's it going so far?” she asked

“fine” I said

“what do you know about Mr. Novak” Dean asked

“not much they both started working here last year” Charlie said

“why are you asking” she asked “just curious” he said

“come on we got PE” Dean said

“awesome” I said following him. Ketch was the PE teachers name

“you don't have your gym close that's fine it's your first day but tomorrow you better have them both of you” he said smirking

“we will” Dean said

“smug prick” I said sitting in the bleachers with Dean

“Hey!” we heard someone say it was Mr. Novak

“hey” we said back

“I wanted to apologize about earlier if I said anything that was out of line i thought about it and thought you might think I was a weirdo or something” he said looking around “it's fine, we know your not a weirdo” I said

“ok well see you tomorrow” he said walking away shaking his head

“he is really fucking hot” I said

“I saw him first” Dean said

“yes but there are two of them remember” I said.

 

“Uncle Bobby you didn't tell me you were a teacher here” Dean said

“i'm just filling in for today, your sisters not in this class I though they put you guys in all the same classes” Bobby said

“it's the only one we don't have together she's got like some cooking class or something but we know she makes the best food she don't need to take that class” Dean said

“maybe you can come over this weekend and Sis can make some pies” Bobby said “I'll talk to her I'm sure she'll be down for it” Dean said

“take a seat so we can get started” Bobby said Dean took his seat next to a big guy

“hey I'm Dean” he said

“Benny” they guy said back he was big with a thick accent

“first day?” Benny asked

“yeah my sister too so at least I'm not alone” Dean said

“Welcome to home economics!” he said holy shit it was Mr. Novak’s twin brother

“Hi i'm Sissy, I'm new!” I said smiling

“I saw you earlier, you have English with my brother I'm James” he said

“yes, with my twin!” I said

“the boy sitting next to you?” he asked

“yeah Dean is his name, he got normal name no nicknames ” I said with a small smile

“so Sissy is a nickname?!” he asked

“yeah my name is Cecilia but Dean had a hard time saying it so Sissy stuck! I said

“well I like both” he said making me blush

“go and pick a table we are making pie today” he said

“awesome!” I said taking my seat.

“Dean” I yelled walking into auto shop to find him

“hey Uncle Bobby, what are you doing here?” I asked

“filling in whatcha got there?” he asked

“we made pie in home ec, it's not for you” I said with a smile he smiled back

“hey Sis, whatcha got?” he asked

“we made pie in class thought I would bring it to you, it's still warm” I said

“you're the best!” he said taking the pie

“you gonna share?” Uncle Bobby asked

“yeah of course Benny come try this my sister made it!” Dean yelled

“I gotta get back Mr. Novak said he would help me with a few things that need tweaking” I said Dean smiled

“see ya” I said

“Sissy wait” Dean said

“so you have his brother?” he asked

“yup and he noticed me!” I said smiling

“we will talk later” he said

“don't eat all my pie, sis will make more” he said, as I was leaving I shook my head.

“So you enjoy cooking?” Mr. Novak asked

“yeah it's usually just me and my brothers, Dean and I trade off who cooks but I enjoy it more than he does” I said

“it's nice to have a working stove normally we just have a hot plate in some crappy motel room” I added

“ I'm sorry to hear that” he said “it's not a big deal dad will always fuck it up and we will move again” I said grabbing my bag

“I’ll see ya tomorrow” I said leaving.

 

 

 

“Cas you in here?” Jimmy asked walking into his brothers classroom

“I'm in here” Cas called from the closet,

“what's up?” he asked coming out of the closet

“you have the Winchesters right?” Jimmy asked

“I do” Cas answered “Sissy said something to me today about they move around a lot and stay in crappy motels and they don't normally have a working stove just a hot plate!” Jimmy said pacing the room

“that's no way for kids to live, did she say anything else?” Cas asked

“yeah that her dad would fuck this up too and they would move again” he answered Cas didn't say anything he just nodded,

“she's in your home ec class?” Cas said

“she's got talent, she made two pies before the rest of the class was done with the first, took one to her brother left the other with me do you wanna try it?” Jimmy asked pointing to the slices he sat on Cas desk.

Cas looked at it

“just smell it!” Jimmy said

“wow that's amazing” Cas said taking a bite “oh my god!” he said taking another bite,

 

 

 

 

“Mr. Novak?” Dean asked walking in

“yes” they both answered

“um the library said they were out of the book we need they said you might have a copy” he said smiling

“I think I have one in the closet, does Sissy need a copy too?” Cas asked

“yes” Dean said looking at the pie

“Sis make that?” Dean asked pointing to the pie,

“yes she did, she made two” Jimmy said

“what do you think?” Dean asked as Cas searched for the book

“it's amazing, considering you guys don't always have a working stove”Jimmy said

“Sis tell you that?” Dean asked “yeah she did” Jimmy said taking a bite of the pie

“that's not like Sis normally she just keeps everything to herself” Dean said

“found them, here you go let your sister know we enjoyed the pie” Cas said

“you’ve got” Dean said pointing

“I’ll get it” Dean said wiping the bit of pie filling off of Cas’ mouth with his thumb

“thanks Mr. Novak” Dean said leaving. Cas and Jimmy just looked at each other

“what was that about?” Cas said pink flushed his cheeks

“I think he may like you!” Jimmy said smirking

“coming from the guys who’s student gave him a pie” Cas said taking another bite, Jimmy shrugged finishing his “i need to ask how she got the filling to be this good, I can't even do this” Jimmy said laughing .

Dean came walking down the hall with a smile on his face,

“what took so long?” I asked

“he had to find the book, let's go I’ll tell you in the car” Dean said grabbing my hand, we passed Charlie on the way to the car

“see ya” she yelled I waved

“alright spill” I said closing the car door,

“they both were in there, eating the pie you made” he said smiling

“and” I said making the go on motion with my hand

“they loved it and Castiel had some filling on the corner of his mouth” he smiled I nodded knowing exactly what he did.

 

We got Sammy from school

“how was your first day?” I asked as he got in the car

“fine” he said

“what happened?” Dean asked

“nothing it's stupid” Sammy said

“spill” I said

“there's this kid his kind of a jerk, he was picking on this other kid and I stood up for him and now he is focused on me it's stupid not even worth my time” Sammy said

“why don't you just kick his ass?” Dean asked

“he’s not worth it” Sammy said

“that's right Sammy take the high road” I said

“thanks Sis” he said.

“Guess dads not home” I said as we pulled up to the house,

“I get started on dinner” I said walking into the kitchen might as well live it up while we have a kitchen.

 

Dad came home about 15 minutes later

“hey kids” he said

“Hi Dad!” I said as he came into the kitchen

“how was your day?” he asked

“fine, school you know the normal stuff” I said turning back to the stove

“we don't have much I hope pastas ok?” I added

“it's fine, where are your brothers?”

“Sammy's in his room doing his homework and Deans in our room” I said he nodded and got a beer from the fridge.

“Dinners ready” I yelled

“finally” Dean said sitting down

”thank Sis” Sammy said

“you're welcome” I said smiling at him. We ate Dad asked questions about our day and how school was we gave the basic answers, I finished cleaning up Dean helped we made sure Sammy finished his homework and took a shower I laid his clothes out for the morning and went to do my homework

“I'm so tired but I need to read these chapters!” I said

“I read most of it before dinner I can tell you about it if you want”

“nah it's alright I can read it in the morning, What time is it?” I asked yawning “12” Dean said

“shit already” I said laying down “hit the light please” 

6 o’clock rolled around way to fast “shit!” I said getting out of bed

“Sammy you up?” I asked through the door

“yeah Sissy I have been up you don't have to check all the time” Sammy said annoyed

“sorry” I said walking away

“Dad?” I asked opening his door

“I'm up” he said smiling

“Dean I need the bathroom!” I yelled

“I'm done!” he yelled from our room

“sorry I thought you were in there” I said shutting the door, I got dressed

“please tell me one of you made coffee” I mumbled to myself

“already to go” Dad said handing me a to go cup

“love you Daddy” I said taking the cup

“black just how you like it” he said smiling

“ready?” Dean asked

“yep, bye dad” I said following Dean out the door. We dropped Sammy off and drove to school we were quiet not that we talked a lot anyways,

“Sissy what's up?” Dean asked

“nothing just really tired, it's been awhile since we’ve had this routine just gotta get back into it that's all” I said smiling

“I can help you more you know with Sammy or I can make dinner at night we can trade off, I don't want you to over do it ok?” Dean said

“ok maybe we switch or just one of us clean’s up after so we can get our homework done and as far as Sammy goes he is our responsibility we take care of him ok?” I said “of course Sis all you gotta do is ask me I'm here for you always” he said as we pulled in to the parking lot

“I know, I'm sorry I'm just tired” I said “you’ll be ok?” he asked I nodded.

First period went by quickly,

“good morning” Mr. Novak said when we walked in

“morning” Dean said I nodded, I got called on to answer a question

“I'm sorry I didn't have time to finish the reading” I said looking down

“it's alright Dean” he said “I didn't either sorry” he said

“you two stay after” he said calling on someone else, we waited after the bell rang

“we are sorry Mr. Novak we have a little brother and our dad works so we take care of him and time got away from me” I said he nodded

“come by at lunch we will talk” he said as the next class came in. We Walked to our next classes.

“ok i'll see you after” Dean said heading to auto shop

“yep” I said.

 

“You ok?” Mr.Novak asked

“not really I think Mr. Novak is mad at us” I said

“why would Cas be mad at you?’ he asked

“we didn't finish the reading and now we have to meet him at lunch” I said

“he’s not mad, just wants to know what's up, I’ll be there Cas and I always have lunch together!” he said

“are you sure?” I asked “yes now go sit we are making actual food today and it's a block day so lunch after” he said smiling I went to my seat chewing on my pencil we made pasta with Alfredo sauce I carried a plate of it to Mr. Novak’s room for Dean, he was waiting outside

“hey did you know about block periods?” he asked

“no but I do now” I said handing him a plate I opened the door

“We made food” Jimmy said handing a plate to Cas

“looks good, who made it?” he asked looking at it

“I did” I said he nodded and took a bite

“wow! Do you cook like this all the time? How old are you?” he asked

“I try to and we are 17” I said taking a bite of food

“man Sissy this is the best you've made” Dean said smiling at me

“helps when it's actual ingredients and not a bunch of shit we scraped together!” I said

“We can eat and talk, about the reading” Cas said looking at us

“I'm really sorry normally we can get everything done but we were so tired last night and it was already 12 by the time we made it to our room” Dean said looking a bit sad

“you said you have a younger brother, what does he do?” he asked

“Sammy's super smart he needs to get his school work done, so he can get into a good college” I said

“he doesn't help out?” Jimmy asked “nah we can handle it, he still young” I said taking Deans plate to the garbage and then taking Jimmy and Cas’ they looked at me “sorry habit” I said blushing

“We will make up the reading, promise” Dean said Cas nodded “we gotta go!” I said

“see ya tomorrow” we said leaving.

“What the hell?” Jimmy said looking at Cas

“I don't know, I mean we’ve had students that have it rough but this is crazy!” Cas said

“Sissy was worried you were mad at them!” Jimmy said smiling a bit

“she talks to you?” Cas said

 

“yeah she doesn't really talk to the other students only to answer questions they have but that's about it” he said “I let them have some free time thought that they might talk to the other kids but they just talked to each other and Sissy took a short nap, I didn't have the heart to wake her up!” Cas said

“brother are you playing favorites with new kids?” Jimmy teased

“I don't know maybe, I don't know what's come over me I can't help it they are just so….” Cas said

“beautiful” Jimmy said looking at his brother,

"that's an understatement” Cas said laughing a bit

“I have never wanted to get to know any of the kids outside of school but they have this mystery about them I wanna know more” Jimmy said

“I feel the same way” Cas said

“I think I wanna have Sissy make something harder, I mean pasta is probably a staple in their home” Jimmy said Cas nodded thinking about how they could get to know the twins better without crossing the line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I forgot what order I set the scheduled for Dean and Sissy but it doesn't matter its more about Cas and jimmy's classes anyways

Chapter 2

Dean and I read two extra chapters and answered the questions that Cas had assigned us 

"I'm so fucking tired” Dean said looking at the clock it was 2 in the morning

“you kids still up?” Dad asked opening the door

“just finishing homework, we are going to bed now!” I said

“don't burn out ok?” dad said

“we will be fine, night” I said he turned the light off.

 

When we got to Cas class we could hardly keep our eyes open no amount of coffee could compete with a good night sleep,

“did you finish the reading?” Mr. Novak asked we nodded

“good, everyone hand in your questions” he said we handed in our assignments.

“Sissy wake up!” I heard Dean say

“what? I'm awake!” I said looking around

“class is over, what time did you guys go to bed?” Cas asked

“2 i think” Dean said

“we got up at 5:30 make sure Sammy and Dad are up” I said yawning

“man we are going to be late!” I said

“it's alright, Jimmy knows you’re in here” Cas said

“but we… I” I said “it's alright” Cas said “I'm so sorry I fell asleep I never do that” I said

“it's alright” Cas said smiling at me

“Dean?” I asked

“I fell asleep too” he said laughing a bit,

“Pizza tonight I'm not staying up tonight!” I said

“alright, I wanna run something past the two of you as soon as Jimmy gets here” Cas said

“ok” we said

“dude I'm hungry” Dean said

“youre always hungry” I said handing him a brown bag

“you are the best” he said smiling opening the bag

“what about you?” cas asked

“i'm good” I said watching Dean eat his sandwich

“lies here” Dean said handing me half “no Dean eat” I said “not until you do” he said “fine!” I said taking half, Dean smiled at me.

We ate the lunch I packed incase Dean got hungry Jimmy finally showed up

“you guys ok?” he asked

“yes late night” I said

“we made cookies” he said setting a plate down

“what kind?’ I asked

“just chocolate chip” Jimmy said I nodded

“not as good as yours Sis but still good” Dean said handing me one,

“who made these?” I asked taking a bite

“I did” Jimmy said

“sorry” Dean said looking down

“it's alright” Jimmy said

“you've got chocolate” Cas said to Dean

“here” he said wiping the wrong side

“no I got it” Cas said wiping Deans mouth with his thumb Dean blushed I looked away smiling,

“don't laugh you have it too” Jimmy said doing the same thing to me I blushed

, “shit! We gotta go!” I said looking at the clock

“sorry again I promise not to fall asleep again, can we still turn in the answers from the other day?” Dean asked

“yes of course” Cas said

“awesome” I said handing he our papers.

“Did you asked them?” Jimmy asked

“didn’t get a chance I wanted to wait until you were here they are so damn distracting!” Cas said

“You think they do it on purpose?” Jimmy asked eating another cookie

“I don't know, but they were tired I shouldn't have pushed just let them get away with missing the reading, If I knew they were going to stay up that late” Cas said rubbing his hands over his face.

“You know I actually missed her in class today, I was looking forward to trying her cookies and that wasn't an innuendo either!” he said pointing at Cas and leaving.

 

“Fuck Dean, we can't fall asleep in class if dad finds out he’ll kill us” I said sliding into the car,

“I know!’ Dean said starting the car,

“what's wrong with you guys?” Sammy asked getting into the car

“nothing” I said

“why do you guys keep stuff from me I'm not a little kid ya know!” Sammy said

“good you can do the dishes” I said

“you never let me do anything” Sammy said

“that's because you need to get into a good school and take care of me and Dean” I said laughing

“I can help out more” he said getting out of the car

“it ok Sammy Dean and I got it” I said hugging him.

Dad came home late and drunk

“dad come lay down I’ll heat you up a plate ok?” I said

“don't fucking tell me what to do, damn kids so ungrateful” he said reeking of whiskey

“here you go dad” I said setting the plate down on the table

“what's this shit?” he said looking down

“it's pizza, I had a lot of homework and I made something quick I'm sorry I can make something else if you want” I said opening the cabinets he threw the plate

“all I ask for is some hot food when I get home!” he said standing up

“ I'm sorry!” I said backing away

“get over here!” he yelled I walked to him, he smacked me

“don't fucking hit her, she works her ass off in this house and the one night she does something for herself this is how you treat her?” Dean said coming to my defense Dad turned and hit Dean too,

“clean this shit up!” he said walking to his room slamming the door

“check on Sammy!” I said picking up the mess.

We left before dad got up dropped Sammy off and sat in the parking lot of the school

“you ok sis?” Dean asked

“nothing a little cover up couldn't fix” I said

“you ok?” I asked “yeah” he said

“not my first and won’t be my last from him” Dean said.

 

We didn't see Jimmy and Cas walk up to the car, Cas knocked on the window “what are you doing here?” he asked

“just thought we get an early start today” Dean said

“do you wanna come in?” Cas asked I looked at Dean nodded

“sure we would” Dean said rolling the window back up

“they are going to see sooner or later” he said I nodded we got out of the car

“what happened?” they asked

“nothing we couldn't handle” I said looking down

“bullshit” Jimmy said

“I promise we are fine it's not a big deal” Dean said placing his hand on Cas’ arm and then quickly moving it know the intimacy of the action

“come inside” Cas said we followed

“we are so screwed dad’s gonna kill us” I whispered to Dean

“it will be ok” he said pulling him for a quick hug, Cas opened his classroom door and locked it once we were inside

“tell me what happened” Cas said looking at Dean who looked at me

“don't look at her! Look at me” Cas said placing his hand on Dean's

“it's nothing really, Dad came home drunk no big deal” I said

“Sissy!” Dean scolded

“I should have just made dinner!” I said tears forming

“what does that mean?” Jimmy asked holding my hand I pulled my hand away

“nothing, I just know better” I said

“Sissy it doesn't matter he was in one of his moods, pizza or not he still would have found something “ Dean said pacing

“just please tell us we can help!” Cas said

“no you can't the second someone comes sniffing around he will drag us off to somewhere new, so no you can't help I would like to actually stay!” I said turning toward the door

“Sissy wait!” Jimmy said

“what?”

“don't go I promise we won’t say anything” he said I looked at Dean he was still holding Cas’ hand,

“he was drunk like normal I heard him come home so I got up make sure he makes it into the bed and not on the floor” I took a deep breath

“I heated up the pizza told him to come eat he was mad threw the plate smack me and then Dean for standing up for me” I said tears falling leaving streaks through the makeup I used to cover up the black eye I was sporting.

“She did something for herself for once, she always, always makes sure we are taken care of you saw yesterday the lunch! She didn't want to stay up all night again, it was just pizza!” Dean said his voice was thick Dean never cried he always kept it all in

“next time call us” Cas said hugging Dean

“give me your phone!” Jimmy said I handed it to him

“there now you can call when you need to ok?” Cas said handing Dean his phone back we nodded,

“promise you call me or text me if you need me or anything” Jimmy said I nodded and sniffed

“thank you!” I said. We stayed in the classroom until it was time to go to class

“today we are sowing, we have been working on the midterm for a while and since you weren’t here to start it I was thinking that you could come over for extra credit to make up for it, you can teach me how to make that amazing pie filling” Jimmy said before we left

“Dean too?” I asked

“of course both of you can come over” Cas said

“yeah that sounds like fun” Dean said smiling

“we can't this Saturday I promised Uncle Bobby I would go over and make him a few pies but we can come over next Saturday” I said Dean nodded in agreement

“the shop sub is your uncle?” Cas asked

“not like related but he’s been friends with our dad forever” Dean said Cas nodded “go to class!” he said as students started coming in, we went to our first class.

“I'm gonna talk to Uncle Bobby see if we can switch weekends I don't know if I can wait a week” Dean said

“whatever you wanna do brother” I said not really looking at him

“are you ok?” he asked

“I don't know, I mean they are unbelievably hot I just don't wanna get our hopes up you know they are our teachers I don't want to get anyone fired” I whispered

“it will be ok, no one will find out ok?” he said

“ok” I said heading off to Jimmy's class.

 

“Hey Sissy!” a girl said

“hey” I said back

“I'm Lisa, I was wondering if you could help me with my dress I am making , your so good at cooking and you seem to be teachers pet!” she said laughing

“actually I'm doing something else for my project I wasn't here when you guys started” I said walking to my table Jimmy wasn't in the room yet

“and what would that be Mr. Novak?” she said

“‘what about me?” Jimmy said standing behind Lisa

“nothing” she said going to her table “what was that about?” he asked

“I”ll tell you later” I said sitting down,

“alright we will be working on our midterm projects today if anyone needs help let me know yes Lisa?” Jimmy said

“what about Sissy she wasn't here doesn't seem fair” she said

“don't worry about Sissy I have a project for her” Jimmy said smiling.

I shook my head

“Sissy can you come here?” Jimmy asked

“you gonna tell me?”

“it's nothing they think I'm the teachers pet is all” I said looking at my feet

“so what if you are?” Jimmy said smiling

“I just don't want any problems” I said

“it will be fine but I do prefer you to the others, just like I know Cas prefers Dean” Jimmy said

“did he say that?” I asked “not in so many words” he said smiling

“Mr. Novak I need you” Lisa said

“don't worry about them ok!” he said walking away.

 

“I think I accidentally made Sissy a target!” Jimmy said sitting down at their kitchen table,

“why would you think that?” Cas asked setting a plate in front of Jimmy

“she got cornered by a group of girls today, said she was the teachers pet they didn't know I was behind them and then they accused her of doing me” he said shaking his head,

“I wouldn’t mind doing them!” Cas said smirking Jimmy gave him a look

“what don't wanna share me?” he asked

“that's not it I wouldn't mind with them” Jimmy said

“what is it?” Cas asked taking a bite of his food “it's just they have been through a lot I mean a lot more than they are telling, and I wanna know I wanna know what they wanna do with their lives, what makes them happy I swear the only time I see Sissy smile is when she's cooking or with Dean!” Jimmy said Cas nodded “what are we going to do about it?” Cas asked

“I guess we start next Saturday” Jimmy said.

 

“Hey kids” Dad said walking into the house

“hey dad!” I said from the kitchen, I turned around when he walked in

“What happened?” he asked touching my face

“nothing really it's fine doesn't even hurt” I said placing a smile on my face

“hey dad” Dean said walking into the kitchen

“shit!” Dad said looking at Dean

“I am an asshole, I'm so sorry!” he said “don't worry about it we are fine!” Dean said kissing the top of my head

“smells good” Dean said

“it's ready if you wanna get Sammy” I said Dean nodded,

“Sissy, I….” dad said

“don't worry about it” I said putting the food on the table.

No one said anything “We have a chance to get some extra credit with our English and home ec teacher this Saturday I was hoping it was ok?” I said

“I don't see why not” Dad said

“thanks dad” I said smiling

“what do you need extra credit for?” he asked

“well they started their mid term project at the beginning of the year and since I wasn't there for it, he thought I could use the extra credit and our English teacher is his brother so extra credit in English too” I said

“just be careful” he said

“Dean will be there, we probably just cooking anyways” I said dad nodded.

“I am gonna text Cas let him know we can go over there this weekend” Dean said smiling

**Dean: Hey it's Dean, Sis and I can come over this Saturday if it's still ok?**   
**Castiel; Hello Dean and it's perfectly fine**   
**Dean: Awesome :)**

“What did he say?” I asked “he said it was fine” Dean said smiling at his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Saturday finally came

“What time will you guys be home?’ Dad asked

“I'm not really sure but I’ll call and check in with you if you get hungry there's some left overs and sandwich stuff” I said

“Sissy I know go have fun” Dad said smiling

“oh and Sammy's staying the night at a friends I talked to his mom she's fine we will go and pick him up on Sunday” I add

“Sis come on” Dean yelled from the car

“I'm coming” I yelled back. We got to Cas and Jimmy's house around 11 in the morning, I saw the curtain move when we pulled up.

“They are here” Cas yelled

“how do I look?” Jimmy asked

“good me?” Cas answered “fine” Jimmy answered opening the front door.

 

“Hello” they said

“Hi!” we said back we stepped in, they lived in a simple two story home the front room and kitchen were separated by a wall

“Dean take you shoes off” I said taking mine off

“you don't have to” Cas said

“do you know how much bacteria and general nastiness is on the bottom of your shoes” I said

“good point” Cas said,

“so what are we doing today?” I asked looking around,

“I thought we could make lunch, like an actual lunch not something quick” Jimmy said

“Dean I was hoping you could help me with my car I know I'm not the shop teacher but I will give you extra credit if you can fix it or not” Cas said blushing a bit

“sure thing Mr. Novak” Dean said smiling

“you guys can call us by our first names here” Cas said

“ok” Dean said smiling

“I’ll show you my car it's been making this weird rattling sound!” Cas said as they walked outside,

“what are we making?” I asked

“well I wanted to see how well you do with meat I bought some steaks and stuff” Jimmy said

“awesome” I said heading to the sink to wash my hands, Jimmy got out all the stuff for lunch

“I usually just stick them in the oven or Dean grills them what did you have in mind?” I asked

“this is your project you go for it” Jimmy said smiling I smiled back.

“Turn it off” Dean said to cas who was sitting in his old Lincoln

“sounds like somethings loose I’ll check everything out for ya” he said

“I don't know much about cars, I know how to check the oil, put gas in it change at tire but that's about it” Cas said

“no worries I got ya covered I don't mind” Dean said smiling and then turning his attention back to the car,

“you and Sissy seem to have similar personalities” Cas said

“yeah we’ve always been this way” Dean said

“what do you wanna do after high school?” Cas asked

“don't know, never really thought about it” Dean said not looking at Cas

“guess I’ll get a job knows we are gonna need it to get Sammy into college figure if Sis and I both work full time and Sammy gets some grants we can make it happen for him” Dean said

“turn it back on” he added

“what about you guys not everything is about Sam” Cas said turning the car back on Dean shrugged

“fixed it” Dean said smiling

“Let's head back in” Cas said.

“So who taught you how to cook?” Jimmy asked

“no one really, we’ve always sorta figured things out on our own” I said checking the meat, putting the veggies on to cook

“What do you wanna do after high school have you thought about college?” Jimmy asked

“not really, figured Dean and I will get full time jobs help Sammy get into college” I said

“but what about you guys I mean you've got talent in the kitchen you could be a chief, own your own restaurant if you wanted” Jimmy said getting up and standing next to me

“I’ll worry about it when I know Sammy's alright, I don't have time to worry about myself” I said reaching for a plate

“foods almost ready will you get Dean and Cas please” I said

“of course” he said walking away.

 

“Oh. my. God” Cas said when he took a bite,

“good” I asked “just give her and A right now” he said smiling

“thanks” I said “can you come cook for us everyday” Jimmy asked

“”hey no stealing my sister!” Dean said with a smile

“Sis did you make anything else?” Dean asked putting his veggies on my plate I gave him the rest of my steak,

“I think Cas is right” Jimmy said

“about what?” I asked

“I think you get an A” he said

“really?” I asked

“yes, and don't worry about the girls in the class they are just jealous they don't have your talent” Jimmy said clearing the table

“I got it” Dean said

“you guys cooked Cas and I can clean up” he added

“thanks Dean” I said smiling

“do you guys wanna stay and watch a movie I'm sure Cas can turn it into some sort of assignment “ I looked at Dean

“sure we don't having anything else to do” Dean said smiling at Cas.

Jimmy picked out a movie I sat down on the love seat Dean sat down next to me

“what did you pick out?” Dean asked

“Star Wars: A New Hope” Jimmy said sitting down next to Cas on the couch. I leaned my head on Dean's shoulder and he put his arm around me

“sleepy?” He whispered I nodded

“sleep, Sis” he whispered pulling me closer. Cas pointed to us

“I think she's tired” Jimmy whispered to Cas

“Dean!” Cas whispered

“yeah?” he whispered back

“let's lay her down in the bedroom” Cas said

“I got her” Jimmy said picking me up.

“Did you guys have another late night?’ Cas asked sitting down next to Dean

“no Sissy just gets tired when she watches movies” Dean said smiling, Cas was staring at Dean

“your eyes are really green” Cas said in a whisper

“yours are really blue” Dean said he leaned in a captured Cas’ lips with his then quickly pulled away

“I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have done that” Dean said standing up

“it's fine Dean!” Cas said “what?” Dean said looking at Cas

“I said it was fine, not unwanted!” Cas said looking Dean

“but you're my teacher, we shouldn’t” Dean said

“it will be fine as long as we are careful” Cas said placing a hand on Dean's face,

“I.. Sis, she's um more than just…”

“your sister” Cas said. Jimmy came back to the living room

“she alright” Dean asked

“yeah she um was snuggled close I had a hard time putting her down” Jimmy said rubbing the back of his neck,

“yeah she has that affect on people” Dean said smiling

“what were you guys talking about before I walked in?” Jimmy asked

“nothing important” Dean said sitting down

“it's fine but that kiss said a lot more” Jimmy said smiling

“shit!” Dean said

“you saw that?” Cas asked

“yep!” Jimmy said

“are you gonna tell?” Dean asked worried

“of course not” Jimmy said

“oh thank god” Dean said letting out a sigh of relief

“just so you know Sissy's kinda got a thing for you” Dean said

“really?” I said walking into the living room “I just thought he should know” Dean said

“If I can't trust you who can I trust?” I said crossing my arms

“Sis I'm sorry I shouldn’t have said anything” Dean said walking over to me

“it's not one sided if that helps” Jimmy said “really?” I said with a smile

“yes really why did you think we invited you guys over?” Cas said

“I don't know I just thought you were being nice is all” I said

“we wanted to get to know you guys better you know outside of school” Cas said we nodded

“can we finish the movie?” Jimmy asked “Dean come sit with me” Cas said patting the couch,

Dean sat down next to him Cas put his arm around Dean and pulled him close “I guess you're with me” Jimmy said smiling.

I sat down on the couch it was weird to know that they liked us back it wasn't expected and I didn't know how to deal with it, Cas turned the movie back on my phone rang “shit it's Dad” I said answering

**“Hey dad I was just about to call you”**   
**“I need you home”**   
**“Yes, sir we are leaving now”**   
**“Is everything ok?”**   
**“Just get your ass home now”**

“Shit shit shit, We gotta go” I said jumping up and grabbing my jacket

“what is it?” Jimmy asked

“I don't know but he sounds pissed” I said

“I’ll text you later, thank you” I said running out the door Dean right behind me.

 

“I hope they are ok” Cas said shutting the door

“me too” Jimmy said, a few hours had passed and they still hand heard from the twins

“should I call her, she said she would text me” Jimmy said

“I am having the same problem,give it a few more hours and then if we don't hear anything we will text them ok?” Cas said trying to comfort his brother.

 

“Shit Dean I said I would call him and forgot!” I said worried

“it will be alright we will tell him Jimmy and you were busy with your project it's not a lie” Dean said trying to comfort me

“shit!” I said as we pulled up to the house

“hey dad” I said as we walked in

“I'm so sorry I lost track of time” I said

“your friends stopped by” he said

“what friends?” I asked confused

“said her name was Lisa had a lot to say too” Dad said

“she's not a friend, she's just a girl in my cooking class she's jealous I can cook better than her and she thinks Mr. Novak is playing favorites that's all dad” I said

“that's not what she said, that you flirt with your teacher all the time during class, light touches she doesn't want to get anyone fired but you can't be in that class anymore you’ll take shop with Dean” Dad said “Dad that's not fair, I didn't do anything wrong” I agreed back

“I don't care, I'm the adult here not you!” he yelled

“since when did you want to act like it?” I yelled back and then covered my mouth the second I said it

“what did you say to me?” he said stepping up to me

“she didn't mean it, she's just mad” Dean said standing between us

“I'm sorry, I didn’t” I said dad shoved Dean out of the way and grabbed my arm

“I said I was sorry” I cried he snapped my wrist

“see if your teacher wants you in his class now” he said walking away

“Shit!” Dean said I was sobbing on the floor

“take her to the damn hospital” Dad said “come on Sis” Dean said helping me to the door.

“What did you say happened?” the doctor said

“I slipped and fell, I tried to catch myself” I said he looked at me

“ok well it's broken clean break so you won’t need surgery but a cast for the next few weeks” he said walking away

“how's the pain?” Dean asked

“nothing I can't handle! I can't do anything now” I said

“it will be ok, i’ll help you more ok?” he said kissing the side of my head.

“How long have we been here?” I asked

“few hours” Dean said looking at his phone it rang “shit it's Cas” 

**“Hey Cas what's up?”**   
**“Are you guy ok? Sissy said she would text Jimmy and he’s worried”**   
**“What do you want me to say?” Dean whispered**   
**“Just tell him” I said**   
**“Actually we are at the hospital”**   
**“What happened?”**   
**“Sis fell, broke her wrist she's getting a cast right now” Dean shrugged at me**   
**“Is she ok? Do we need to come down?”**   
**“No it's ok, we are almost done here but there's a few things we do need to talk to you and jimmy about nothing bad just I will call you when we get home”**   
**“We are coming now!”**   
**“No Cas, Cas?”**

“Son of a bitch, they are on their way down” Dean said

“seriously I can't lie to them” I said tears fill my eyes

“it’ll be ok” Dean said. 20 minutes later Cas and Jimmy came walking back

“are you ok?” Jimmy asked placing a hand on my face I pulled away and shook my head

“Dean, what happened?” Cas asked

“Lisa showed up at the house and told dad that Sis has been flirting with you and she touches you, he said she couldn't be in your class anymore” Dean said I was crying

**“dads calling me” I said**   
**“Hey Dad”**   
**“What did they say?”**   
**“It's broken, I am just waiting for them to put the cast on and then we can leave”**   
**“Alright”**

“Did he do this?” Jimmy asked I nodded

“that son of a bitch, you're not staying there anymore” Jimmy said hugging me

“Jimmy stop, please” I said pushing him away

“we can't leave Sammy” I said

“he can come too” Cas said

“I appreciate you guys I do but I'm not leaving” I said

“I care about you both of you I can't let you go back” he said

“we will be fine” I said

“this is not fine!, the black eyes are not fine!” Cas said

“just leave! Please!” I said “we didn't…”

“just go!” I said turning away

“I’ll walk you guys out” Dean said.

“I didn't mean to upset her” Jimmy said

“I know, she's just upset because his gonna take her out of your class put her in shop with me” Dean said

“he can't do that to her” Cas said

“he can and he will unless he get shit faced more and forgets about it” Dean said

“thanks for coming down” Dean said

 

“let us know how she's doing ok?” Cas said

“will do I better get back in there” Dean said walking back into the ER.

“Cas I… We can't” Jimmy said getting into the car

“we won’t, you might wanna have a talk with your students all the classes not just Sissys don't wanna single her out even more” Cas said Jimmy nodded

“he broke her wrist” Jimmy said voice thick with tears

“who does that to their own kid?” he asked

“a man who doesn't really care about his kids or their happiness” Cas said pulling into their driveway.

 

 

“You are all ready to go here are the painkillers” the nurse said handing me a bottle

“thanks” I said walking out with Dean

“Sis?” Dean said

“I'm fine!” I said not really looking at him

“I know you're not” he said

“can we just go please?” I asked he put the car in drive and we went home.

Dad was sleep in his chair when we got home

“dad” I said softly

“hey where were you?’ he asked he sobered up

“ER” I said holding up my arm

“oh shit! How did that happen?” he asked

“you don't remember?” I asked

“no Sissy, what happened?” he asked again

“I fell down the stairs landed weird” I said

“are you ok?” he asked “yeah painkillers and rest they said” I smiled

“some girl came by about your teacher” he said “yeah I know you told me” I said

“I have nothing to worry about right?” he asked “nothing to worry about” I said giving him a hug

“you should lay down in the bed you know that chair messes with your neck” I said “night kids” he said heading up to his room,

“what the fuck?’ Dean whispered

“I going to bed” I said making my way up stairs.

“Move over” Dean said climbing into bed with me

“what if he comes in?” I said

“then I’ll tell him you were having a bad dream” he said i shook my head and moved over

“I love you” he said “Love you too” I said back he kissed my cheek

“Dean?” I said

“it's ok” he said holding me close letting me cry.

“Jimmy you ok?” Cas asked walking into their room

“I don't know! I mean I'm angry like really angry I wanna beat the shit out of her dad and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it” he said

“I know what you mean, I just hope she doesn't push us away” Cas said sliding into bed next to Jimmy

“come here” he said

“what?” Jimmy asked

“what do you mean what? I said come here” Cas said'

“I'm not in the mood, I can't even think about getting it up right now” Jimmy said

“I just want to cuddle” Cas said “oh sorry” Jimmy said.

Monday morning we headed to school,

“hey!” Cas said when we walked in

“morning Mr. Novak” Dean said smiling I just nodded, the bell rang

“Sissy will you stay please” Cas said

“what's up?” I asked Dean waited by the door

“just making sure you are ok” he said

“I care for you too not just Dean” he added

“I know, I just…. I gotta go” I said walking away,

“Sis don't push them away” Dean whispered to me as we walked to our next class,as we left

“be nice!” Dean said as we went to our next class

“ok I'm sorry, my arm is hurting I forgot my med's and I'm tired” I said

“just take it easy” he said “I’ll try” I said I walked into Jimmy's class

“hey!” he said

“hi!” I said taking my seat my phone buzzed

**Jimmy: you ok?**   
**Me: Not really**   
**Jimmy: lunch?**   
**Me: sure Cas’ room?**   
**Jimmy: yeah**

“So today I wanted to talk to all of you about me seeming like I am playing favorites and I want to apologize for it, I don't mean for it to seem that way and if I am doing it please bring it to my attention and I will change it” Jimmy said Lisa raised her hand

“well i just wanted to say thank you for that and we all should be treated the same even if some people think they are better than others” she said looking at me

“I don't think anyone thinks they are better than others in this class and there will always be people like that but you need to rise above it and show them that you are just as capable” Jimmy said looking around

“anyone else have anything to say before we get started, some of you are behind on you mid term projects so I want you to work on those” he said starting class.

“Sissy if your up to it do you want to cook something for you and your brother for lunch?” Jimmy asked

“not really, my wrist is killing me I forgot my meds” I said

“ok I need you to do something easy ok?” he said

“Ok will you help when I need it?” I asked

“always” he said. I made pasta Jimmy drained the water for me and helped me plate it for Dean and I, I made enough for him and Cas too

“you know you really should work on being more sublet” Lisa said

“I don't know what you are talking about!” I said

“Mr. Novak being all over him acting helpless, I bet there isn't even anything wrong with your wrist” she said grabbing it and twisting I cried out

“principal's office now!” Jimmy said to Lisa

“I didn’t , I thought she was faking” she said

“this was from your visit!” I said glaring at her

“I'm sorry!” she said meaning it,

“I said go to the principal's office now!” Jimmy said

“ok” she said “everyone is dismissed” Jimmy said everyone left

“I'm so sorry!” Jimmy said pulling me into his office and shutting the door and locking it there was no windows in the door and the blinds were down on the ones in the office no one could see us. He pulled me to him

“just let me, please” he said when I tried to pull away

“I can't, I don't wanna get attached to you or Cas” I said with a thick voice trying not to cry.

“Too late we are already attached and we aren't letting you guys go” Jimmy said

“what if Dad fucks up and we have to leave again, I can’t….” I said

“don't think about that just let me hold you right now ok?!” he said I nodded and let him hug me

“Dean's probably wondering where I am” I said

“can I ask you and Dean?” he asked

“what do you want to know?” I asked opening the door

“never mind” he said

“there you are I was worried, some girl said Lisa hurt you” Dean said checking me over

“I'm fine I made you food, help me take Cas his please” I said grabbing a plate

“I’ll take that” Jimmy said taking the plate I picked up, we followed Dean down to Cas’ classroom

“Mr. Novak can I speak with you?” the principal asked

“yes, will you take this to Mr. Novak for me” he said handing me a plate

“of course” I said taking the plate I could see Lisa through the window smirking,

“come on” Dean said I followed him.

“What's going on?” Jimmy asked

“I was informed that you are playing favorites with a student and it may not be appropriate” he said

“i'm sorry to hear that but if it has to do with Sissy Winchester I can assure you it's strictly student/teacher and nothing more” Jimmy said

“and the food?” he asked

“she enjoys cooking always makes more than enough for herself she likes to share” Jimmy said

“I was told it's every time you make food” he said looking at jimmy with a raised eyebrow

“she may have a slight crush but it's harmless, she makes food for my brother and her brother, I think auto shop enjoyed the pie she made last week” Jimmy said

“Mr. Novak I'm sorry I just wanted to be clear about what's going on” he said

“I understand but if you don't mind I would like to go eat” Jimmy said standing

“oh next time we bake I’ll have Sissy bring you whatever she makes” Jimmy said leaving.

“Are you in trouble?” I asked when Jimmy walked in

“no but you do need to give the principal a pie or two to get him off the scent!” he said laughing

“who?” Cas asked

“Lisa, you know she's had a crush on me since we started” Jimmy said eating his food that was cold by now

“how is this still so good even cold” Jimmy said

“magic” I said holding my arm close to my body

“I can't do PE and Ketch wont let me just hang out, so can I stay with you?” I asked

“I don't see why not” Jimmy said

“you can make a pie” he said smiling

“I can't right now, but as soon as this is off it's on my list” I said,

“Cas you have sauce on your face” Dean said

“really?” he said

“here I’ll get it” Dean said wiping Cas’ face with a napkin

“thanks” he said

“aren't they cute” I said with a laugh

“Mr. Novak sorry can I talk to you about the midterm assignment?” she asked We all stepped away from each other

“we are gonna go, I gotta let Ketch know I wont be in class” I said

“see you later” Jimmy said.

“Are you really ok?” Dean asked

“yeah just in a lot of pain, I see you later” I said heading into the gym to talk to Ketch

“do what you want but I don't want you hanging around here” he said

“thanks, do you like cookies?” I asked

“yes I do” he said “good” I answered walking away towards Jimmy's class,

“hey I'm sorry but can you go to Cas’ class just for today” Jimmy said

“yeah sure” I said feeling a bit hurt

“I will explain I promise” he said

“you don't have to” I said walking back to Cas’ class trying no to cry. Cas tilted his head when he saw me

“Mr. Novak said to come here for today” I said he nodded

“you can do the reading if you want and you don't have to do the questions I’ll give you points if you answer questions tomorrow during class” Cas said “ok I’m gonna sit in the back” I said taking a seat. My phone vibrated it was Jimmy I put my phone away I didn't want to read his explanation Cas looked at me “sorry” I said

**Jimmy: i'm sorry baby! Please let me explain**   
**Jimmy: Please?!**   
**Me: what?**   
**Jimmy: the principal was observing the class I don't wanna draw unnecessary attention, I'm so sorry! You looked so hurt I really wanted you in here with me!**   
**Me: you could have just said that, I thought you didn't want me around**   
**Jimmy: don't ever think that! I would rather spend time with you**   
**Me: you called me baby**   
**Jimmy: yes I did**   
**Me: no one calls me anything other then my name**   
**Jimmy: do you not like it?**   
**Me: I like it very much :)**   
**Jimmy: I’ll talk to you later**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

We went to Uncle Bobby's that weekend for a few hours and then we were going to Cas and Jimmy's

“what the hell happened to you?” he asked

“nothing” I said

“bullshit, John happened didn't he?” Uncle Bobby asked I nodded

“damn

it girl why didn't you call me?’ he asked

“it's nothing I'm fine” I said

“what he get mad about now?” he asked

“some girl showed up an said I was flirting with the home ec teacher made it seem like we were doing something wrong he said he was going to pull me and put me in shop with Dean and I got mad said something I shouldn't of” I said

“not an excuse to break your arm” Uncle Bobby said

“it's done can't change it or him” I said

“so i'm guessing no pie for a while” he said.

“Sorry” I said

“Dean you ready?” I yelled

“yea but I need a shower now” He said walking towards me

”we don't have time” I said

 

“bye” we said leaving uncle bobby's.

Jimmy and Cas were getting ready at their house

“i'm gonna kiss her today” Jimmy said

“wow brother I'm proud of the restraint you have shown especially since I know she's what you think about when you're blowing me” Cas said

“that's not true, I think about a lot of things” Jimmy said hugging Cas

“really?” Cas said kissing Jimmy

“they will be here soon” Jimmy said leaning his neck to the side giving Cas more access the doorbell rang, they went to the door

“hi” we said

“what were you doing?” Dean asked

“nothing” Cas said smiling, I looked at jimmy

“you have a hickey” I said walking in

“what?’ he said running to the bathroom,

“that wasn't nice” Cas said

“no but it was funny and I am high right now” I said shaking the pill bottle at him

“that was not nice”Jimmy said grabbing me

“hey I am injured and you were doing something” I said raising an eyebrow

“Cas and I are together” Jimmy said “way to ease them into it” Cas said

“told you” Dean said

“shut up” I said

“where do we fit in this?” I asked looking up at Jimmy crossing my arms

“we were hoping you guys were ok with it” he said

“like the 4 of us?” Dean asked

“if it's too weird we get it” Cas said

“it's not weird” Dean said “I like the idea, i get to keep all of you” Dean said

“wait! You two?” Jimmy asked

“yeah we don't really make friends and one night we got drunk and things happened and since then we’ve just keep it to ourselves no one knows” I said

“we won’t tell” Jimmy said pulling me to him

”Sis you ok?” Dean asked

“yeah just really high right now” I said laughing

“i'm sorry” I added

“come on we can finish the movie” Cas said sitting on the couch Dean next to him

“I need a shower, I'm sorry I was working on the cars all morning and we didn't have time to go home and change” Dean said

“it's fine the bathroom is here” Cas said showing him

“you smell good, I like that smell on you” Cas said pushing Dean against the wall capturing his mouth it was soft kiss not rushed, Dean brushed Cas’ bottom lip with his tongue Cas’ granted him access their tongues sliding, exploring each other, Cas pulled away breathing heavy

“I want you so bad but I wanna wait until Jimmy and Sissy have a chance to at least kiss” Cas said Dean nodded

“no touching in the shower” Cas said looking down at Dean.

Jimmy and I sat down

“sorry I'm not the more affectionate, Dean's the cuddler but don't say anything he’d kill me” I said

“it's ok, I am very patient” Jimmy said taking my hand

“um I…” I said looking down at my hand in his

“your hands are so small, I like it!” he said lifting my hand to his mouth placing a kiss on it I smiled

“no one’s ever done that” I said

“I am sure there are a lot of things people don't do for you” Jimmy said

“you are not wrong” I said Jimmy scooted closer to me

“you are really beautiful” he said running his fingers across my cheek I blushed and shook my head

“you are! I'm sure that's why Lisa is so jealous of you and my affection towards you, I'm sorry if I have been more distant I just don't want them to target you more” he said “thank you” I said leaning forward he met me in the middle soft kiss our mouths moved perfectly together, I pulled away he smiled

“I have been wanting to do that since I saw you” he said

“really?’ I asked

“yes really! When I poked my head in to talk to Cas and you looked at me with these big green eyes I needed to know more, and then you walked into home ec and well you know the rest” he said pulling me closer.

“Dean and I were ready to fight over Cas” I said laughing

“who would have won?” Cas asked

“I would have let Dean win” I said

“I saw the way you looked at him” I added Cas laughed

“how long you and Dean?” Jimmy asked

“um we were 14 I think so not long but I love him ya know it’s always been us taking care of Sammy our little family” I said,

“it's kind of funny our dad was kind of like your dad, he would hit us and take everything out on us we have a brother who would help when he could but moved as soon as he turned 18” Cas said

“I'm sorry, it's weird dad isn't really a jerk unless he’s been drinking, so it's nice when he hasn't been ya know” I said,

“Sis!” Dean yelled

“what?” I yelled back

“come here” he said “coming” I said,

“what's wrong?” I asked

“I umm well I'm nervous” he said

“about what?” I asked

“I havent with another guy” he whispered

“you’ve never?” I asked

“but I thought that you said” I looked at him

“I have topped and that's it” Dean said

“just tell him” I whispered he nodded

“do you want me to say something?” I asked

“no I’ll do it, I just need to know you won't think of me differently” he said looking away

“also the other thing ya know!” He added

“Dean look at me!” I said he looked up eyes wide with not knowing

“ I love you! No matter what and if a guy makes you happy then I am happy” I said smiling giving him a quick kiss

“thanks Sis” he said smiling “and we will tell them when the time comes ok!?” I said.

“Everything ok?” Cas asked

“yeah just clearing things up!” I said

“about what?” Jimmy asked

“I think he should tell you guys” I said

“I’m hungry, are you guys hungry?” I asked avoiding the questions

”I could eat, but I am cooking this time” Jimmy said walking up behind me as I  
walked into the kitchen

“come here” he said taking my hand

“I wanna show you something” he said taking me to the backyard.

Dean walked into the living room

“you ok?” Cas asked

“I umm well I just…” Dean said

“you can talk to me” Cas said

“it's just….I um Sis is the only one who knows that I'm bi” Dean said Cas nodded

“I take it that your father wouldn't be very happy if he knew?” Cas asked

“not really I don't know I don't think he’d be happy about it” Dean said pacing

“I think we should just take things extra slow ok?” Cas said stopping Dean from pacing

“ok?” he said again Dean nodded “ok”.

Jimmy lead me into the backyard

“you guys have a pool?” I asked

“yeah we don't really use it all that much” he said

“what did you want to show me?” I asked

“this” he said pulling out a necklace , a simple plain chain with at bell on it

“Jimmy I can't” I said

“please it's nothing I just saw it and thought of you” he said putting it on me

“My dads gonna ask” I said “I'm sure you can come up with something” he said smiling

“thank you” I said “let's go inside it's cold” he said.

Dean and Cas were on the couch when we came back in,

“did you give it to her?” Cas asked

“yes and that would have been very awkward if I didn't” Jimmy said

“what did you get?” Dean asked smiling I showed him

“that's awesome!” he said smiling bright at Jimmy

“so about the food” Jimmy said

“what about it?” Cas asked

“I was thinking we just get some take out” he said

“I like that idea” Cas said walking into the kitchen,

“what do you want?” Jimmy asked

“we aren't picky” Dean said sitting down on the couch I sat down next to him

“that shower was amazing” Dean said

“you're so prissy sometimes!” I said laughing

“just wait you’ll say that same thing” Dean said I laughed.

 

“So I was thinking pizza” Cas said walking back in to the living room

“sounds good!” we said. Jimmy ordered the pizza all-meat to Dean's delight,

“um I have one more thing to tell you” Dean said

“It's nothing bad it's just if this whole thing is going the way I think it's going, I have never bottomed” he said mumbling

“what?” Cas asked

“I um never.. Um bottomed” he said a little louder,

“oh! Ok that's fine” Cas said looking at Jimmy

“like never” Jimmy asked Dean shook his head

“I mean I’ve wanted to try it but I just never found anyone to try it with” Dean said

“you never told me that” I said “that he’s slept with other people or wanting to bottom?” Cas asked

“the bottom thing, I know about the other people” I said

“I didn't know how you would take it knowing that I was into that” he said

“Dean how many times do I have to tell you, you can tell me anything I am the last person whos gonna judge you!” I said

“I know that, you know how I am” he said I nodded and then hugged him.

“Dad texted me we gotta go” I said “seriously? I thought you told him we were going to be out all night” Dean said “I did but you know it's dad” I said

**DAD: get your asses home now!**   
**Me: we are leaving now**

“Shit! He’s in a mood” I said Jimmy pulled me to him for a hug

“go and please text me this time” he said letting go I nodded, Dean hugged Cas

“you too anytime for any reason ok?” he said “we will” Dean said as we left.

“One day we will be able to stay and not have to report to dad” Dean said.

We pulled up to the house we could hear things crashing around

“great” I said,

“Dad! Are you ok?” Dean yelled walking into the house

“I can't find shit in this house, what did you do with it?’ he yelled

“with what?” I asked

“the whiskey, the whiskey I bought you kids hide shit from me I know it!” he yelled

“daddy I promise we didn't hide anything we will find it” I said

‘forget it!” he said leaving.

“Go check Sammy's room!” Dean said, Sam sometimes would take dads whiskey pour it out or hides it in his room trying to get dad not to drink anymore,

“this dam kid!” I said looking under his bed no whiskey but I did find a porn stash

“Dean!” I yelled laughing “been looking for something?” I said holding them up

“those aren't mine” he said laughing

“where did he get them? Ew these aren't Dads are they?” I said really grossed out

“I don't know but did you find the booze?” Dean asked

“not yet” I said moving the night stand “and here it is” I said.

**Me: Stop stealing dads booze**   
**Sammy: I didn't**   
**Me: Bullshit I found it in your room**   
**Sammy: stay out of my room**   
**Me: I would if Dad wasn't yelling about it**   
**Sammy: I'm sorry**   
**Me: it's ok, love ya**   
**Sammy: love you too**

“Do you think dads coming back?” I asked

“I don't know why?” he asked

“I need your help in the shower and I don't want him to get mad” I said

“I don't care he’s the reason your wrist is broken in the first place and you should hide this” he said touching my necklace

“I don't wanna take it off” I said,

“help me wash my hair” I said Dean nodded.

We were in the bathroom when dad came back

“what the fuck are you two doing in here?” he yelled grabbing Dean

“she needed help’ Dean said “with what?” dad asked

“washing my hair” I said

“don't need help if you don't have any” he said pulling me out of the shower

“what are you?’ Dean said Dad shoved him against the wall

“Dad please don't do this! Please!” I begged “sit down” he yelled

“damn kids think I'm stupid, what the fuck is this?” he said grabbing my necklace

“I saw it and I like it so I bought it” I said not looking at him

“hold still” he said taking the scissors and cutting my hair

“Dad what the hell?” Dean said Dad looked up and punched Dean he fell

“stay down!” he said I looked at Dean

“don't” I said as dad chopped my hair off, “there!” he said putting the scissors down, I stood up and went back to the bathroom and cry.

“Sissy?” Dean asked quietly “go away” I said putting my clothes back on avoiding the mirror,

“Sis please talk to me” Dean said

“Cas keeps calling me” he said

“answer the damn phone then” I said opening the door,

“we will just shave it” I said handing him the clippers

“are you sure?” he asked

“yeah” I said “I can't talk to him right now” I said looking at my phone

“send him a text” Dean said turning the clippers on.

**Me: Hey sorry Dads on one can't talk right now**   
**Jimmy: Ok let me know when you can**   
**Me: I will**

“Better?” Dean asked when he was done I nodded

“it will grow back, it's just hair” I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we went to school I put a beanie on

“what am I gonna tell them?” I said to Dean

“the truth” he said. When we walked into Cas’ class he tilted his head questioning Dean had a black eye and a split lip and I had no hair, I shook my head

“stay” he said as we got up to leave,

“I can't” I said walking out

“how bad?” Cas asked “he chopped off all of her hair and it was all lopsided so she had me shave it” Dean said

“this is such bullshit” Cas whispered “she's worried about what Jimmy will think I gotta go” Dean said walking away.

“I can't go in there” I said getting to Jimmy's class

“you’ll be fine” Dean said hugging me I took a deep breath and opened the door Jimmy wasn't in the room,

“what's with the hat?” Lisa asked

“nothing just wanted to wear it” I said

“really?” she said walking over to my table

“seems to me like you should take it off” she said

“can you just leave me alone? Please?” I asked i really didn't feel like dealing with her bullshit

“no, you see I was the favorite before you showed up and I intend to earn that spot back!” she said pulling my beaning off, she scoffed holding my beaning up,

“that's what you were hiding” she said I looked around

“just give it back”I said reaching for my beanie

“I don't think so, I think I’ll keep this” she said shoving it down her shirt

“you are such a bitch!” I said sitting back down chewing on my thumb.

Jimmy walked in from his office and looked around he spotted me I couldn't be there I ran out,

“what happened?” Jimmy asked the class

“Lisa stole her beanie” Ivy said

“Lisa is there a reason you feel the need to single Sissy out?” Jimmy asked pissed

“she, I don't….” she said

“everyday since she has started you have done something to terrorize that poor girl, showing up at her house saying all those things to her dad, yeah she told me because you are being a bully and I will not tolerate it anymore one more time and I mean it towards anyone and I will remove you from my class” Jimmy said

“I'm sorry” Lisa said Jimmy nodded

“work on your projects I’ll be in my office if you need me” Jimmy said

**Jimmy: Baby? Are you ok?**   
**Me: no**   
**Jimmy: Is this about Lisa or your hair?**   
**Me: both**   
**Jimmy: Come back, please!**   
**Me: I can't, I just need a minute I'm in Cas’ room**   
**Jimmy: please come here for lunch you can stay in my office**   
**Me: ok**

“Sissy what happened?” Cas asked

“mean girls happened” I said

“can I stay here please?” I asked

“of course, just talk to Jimmy don't push him away ok?” he whispered I nodded and took a set in the back while he talked to his class.

“Oh baby” Jimmy said pulling me to him when we walked into his office,

“here” said handing me my beanie

“you're still beautiful” he said smiling at me running his thumb across my cheek,

“why are we in here?” Dean asked

“ah shit what happened?” he asked worried

“nothing just people being mean, I packed you a lunch it's in my bag” I said, Dean got the lunch out of my bag,

“do you always pack a lunch?” Dean asked me “yeah encase you get hungry” I said still holding on to Jimmy,

“Mr. Novak?” we heard from the classroom I backed away from Jimmy and Cas moved away from Dean

“I'm in here” Jimmy said sitting down at his desk,

“I was wondering if I could work on my project during lunch this week” Ivy asked looking at all of us

“I don't normally have lunch in here, but I guess I could change that this week” Jimmy said smiling

“thank you we don't have a sewing machine at home” she looked at me

“I'm sorry about Lisa I should have said something” she said to me

“it's ok” I said “no it's not I'm part of the problem if I don't say anything, I am really sorry, she always thought that she was Mr. Novak’s favorite and then you came along with your amazing cooking and she feels threatened” Ivy said

“thank you but really I don't expect anyone to stick up for me” I said the bell rang

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow” she said leaving.

“I will see you later” Dean said giving me a quick kiss,

“bye” I said smiling we never showed affection at school other than side hug,

“he never does that here” I said watching Dean walk away,

“I will be in my room grading papers” Cas said

“wait Cas I forgot to give you my questions this morning!” I said grabbing my bag

“I told you, you didn't need to do them” Cas said

“I know but I just felt like they needed to be done” I said handing him my paper he walked out

“do you not have a class this period?” I asked

“I do they always seem to be late, stay in here during class” he said I nodded

“I think I’ll take a nap” I said

“I was thinking one day I would have you under that desk” he whispered and then left shutting the door

“holy shit” I breathed out that was a thought I had. Jimmy woke me up when class was over

“baby wake up!” he said softly “I don't wanna go” I said pouting scooting close to him

“baby you have to, but this weekend we will actually spend time together” he said I nodded he kissed my forehead

“ok” I said grabbing my bag.

“What the hell happened to you?” Dad asked

“you happened” I said not looking at him

“what?” he asked

“you happened, Dean was helping me in the shower and for some reason you got it in your head that we were doing something and said I wouldn't need help if i didn't have any hair” I said

“I shit! You didn't fall did you?” he asked I shook my head trying to not to cry

“my sweet girl I , I promise I’ll get cleaned up ok? I’ll go to a program you guys can stay with Bobby so you don't have to start over” he said hugging me

“why would I do this?” he said holding my wrist

“this girl came by and told you I was being inappropriate with my teacher, and then you said you were gonna take me out of his class and I said something I shouldn’t of and you punched Dean and grabbed me!” I said crying

“Sissy I am so sorry, I promise come Monday I’ll find a place” he said Dean came in

“you too?” Dad asked Dean nodded

“I'm not gonna wait I'm gonna call Bobby you'll go there tomorrow after school and stay with him until I get sober” he said pulling out his phone.

“What brought this on?” Dean asked

“I don't know” I said

“what's going on?” Sammy asked

“we are going to stay with Uncle Bobby for a while” I said

“cool we don't have to move schools do we?” he asked

“nah Sammy we get to stay” Dean said smiling,

“it's done” Dad said “Ok” we said.

**Me: Dads going to rehab, we get to stay!**   
**Jimmy: I am so happy for you!**   
**Me: I get to stay with you!!**   
**Jimmy: We can celebrate this weekend!**   
**Me: yes :) about me being under the desk**   
**Jimmy: what about it?**   
**Me: is that a promise?**   
**Jimmy: you made me spit out my drink, yes it is**   
**Me: ;) I can't wait**

“What are you smiling about?” Dean asked

“talking to Jimmy” I said

“mmm what about?” he asked smiling

“dirty things” I said

“really?” he asked, there was a knock on the door

“come in” Dean said

“I'm gonna go over to Bobby's for a bit talk things over” Dad said

“Ok” we said

“Sis I am really sorry” he said I smiled

“get to bed” he said

“we will” he shut the door.

Dad wasn't home when we left for school

“is it ok if I stay at friends this weekend his mom said she could drive me to school on Monday” Sammy asked

“I don't see why not but we should check with Uncle Bobby first” Dean said

“Ok but you guys are ok with it right?” Sam asked

“yes, Sammy we are” I said

“we will pick you up after school” Dean said

“see ya later” Sammy said running towards the school

“little dork his so excited about staying” Dean said

“aren't you I mean we actually get to finish a school year, be with Jimmy and Cas, you and me!” I said

“NO Sis I am excited I just am nervous about fucking this up with Cas you know” he said I nodded

“I know what you mean like they are going to realize we are more damaged then they think” I said

“exactly” he said pulling into the parking lot

“no hat today?’ Dean asked just noticing

“no Jimmy doesn't mind I don't have hair right now so why should I hide it!” I said getting out of the car.

“You guys look happy today” Cas said smiling

“we are” Dean said,

“so today I was thinking free day you can do what you want, get ready for the test on Friday, do some reading or whatever I just ask you use your free time wisely and get some stuff done” Cas said starting the class

“Mr. Winchester can I talk to you for a second” Cas said walking to the closet where he took kids to talk alone since he didn't have an office like Jimmy,

“what's up?” Dean said smiling

Cas kissed him rushed and desperate brushing Dean's lips with his tongue, Dean opened slightly giving Cas access, Cas lead the kiss slowing it down to soft pecks

“this weekend, we are going to have so much fun!” Cas said with a laugh, Dean was out of breath

“I want you so bad” he said

“I know baby but we gotta wait, just a little bit longer” Cas said

“ok let's go back” Cas said i smirked to myself when they came back out knowing what was going on in there.

“Good morning” Jimmy said smiling

“morning” I said smiling back

“so today we are making cookies” Jimmy said I couldn't help but smile I was so excited about everything

“what are you so happy about?” Lisa asked as we got our ingredients out to make sugar cookies

“nothing in particular” I said not really looking at her

“Sissy do you need help” Ivy asked

“that would be great I said Ivy was a tall skinny redhead she reminded me of poison Ivy from batman,

“I have a question” she said “shoot” I said looking at the recipe

“how do you do it?” she asked

“do what?” I asked

“talk to Mr. Novak” she whispered

“I just do, he’s easy to talk to” I said

“why? Do you have a crush?” I asked teasing

“maybe” she said blushing making her pale cheeks bright red

“just say hi!” I said

“Mr. Novak will you come help us please” I said

“what do you need?” Jimmy asked standing a little too close

“Ivy was wondering if we are going to decorate our cookies or leave them plain?” I said

“well Ivy I was thinking we might just leave them plain but for the holidays when they come around we would bake more and decorate for the bake sale” Jimmy said smiling at her, “ok” she said blushing even harder

“are you alright? Do you need me to stir?” he asked

“no thank you Mr. Novak I got it” I said smiling he shook his head Ivy and I started giggling after he walked away.

“I'm gonna take these to the principle and get Ca… Mr. Novak” I said to Jimmy

“ok and then I need to speak with you about something very important” he said

“Ok” I said walking out down the hall,

“I wanted to give these to Mr. Hendrickson: I said

“go on in” the lady at the desk said i walked in

“we made cookies and I realized you haven’t had any of my baked goods” I said smiling

“thank you Ms. Winchester” he said taking the plate

“you are welcome” I said leaving, grabbing Cas on my way back to Jimmy's class

“hey don't forget Ivy’s working on her project today” I told Cas

“shit!” he said

“maybe Dean and I should stay in my room today” Cas said

‘whatever but I did make cookies” I said Cas looked at me and followed me into the room,

“Ms. Winchester my office now!” Jimmy said Cas tilted his head confused I looked down but smiled a bit this kind of turned me on, I followed Jimmy into the office

“Ivy if you need me knock, Ill come out” he said

“ok” she said, he shut the door and locked it,

“you young lady are going to be the death of me” he said pulling me into a kiss soft and sweet,

“I could do that forever” I said when he pulled away

“so when do I get to hide under the desk?” I asked he smiled

“soon but I want our first time together to be in a bed not here at the school plus we don't wanna leave out Cassie and Dean so we?” he said I shook my head no, he pulled me by the hips so I was against him,

“you are so distracting, you make me so hard sometimes during class I have dirty thoughts about you on your knees in front of me those pretty pink lips wrapped around my cock” he growled into my ears

“fuck Jimmy” I said getting turned on I wrapped my arms around his neck

“your making me so wet” I said his breath hitched a bit there was a knock on the door I sat in the chair in front of his desk

“yes” Jimmy said

“I think I messed up the sewing machine” Ivy said

“I’ll come check it out, that's all for now Ms. Winchester” he said walking out of the office Dean came in and looked I shook my head and fanned myself with my hand, he started laughing.

The rest of the week flew by Dad went to some place a few states over and Uncle Bobby was fine with us stay with

“friends” this weekend and coming home on sunday for dinner,

“Dean I am actually kind of nervous about this I mean I know we have had sex but this just feels different” I said

“I know what you mean, I want them so bad though it's crazy all I can think about sometimes Cas just like fucking me into the mattress and watching you with Jimmy or even Cas or both of them I'm getting hard just thinking about it” Dean said smiling at me,

“I know fuck, I can't help it I get so turned on they both are so fucking gorgeous, that girl that was working on her project at lunch has a giant crush on Jimmy” I said laughing

“Is that why we have been in Cas’ room?” Dean asked

“maybe also since she was in there Jimmy and I thought it would be a good idea not to spend so much time together, like we should hang out with Charlie at lunch” I said

“you're not wrong” Dean said pulling into their driveway.

We got to their house earlier then we were supposed to but we couldn't wait Dean got our overnight bags out of the trunk,

“ready” he asked I nodded, we knocked no answer, we rang the doorbell still no answer

“are they even up? It's like 9” I said looking at my watch, Dean knocked again a little harder

“I'm fucking coming! Who the hell……” Cas yelled “oh!” he said

“sorry we couldn't wait” Dean said

“it's totally fine” Cas said backing away so we could walk in

“morning” Dean said kissing him I walked down the hall towards the bedroom to find Jimmy I found him still asleep in the bed

“he doesn't... “ Cas whispered

“I'm not, just gonna lay next to him” I said climbing in the bed scooting close to him he let out a sigh

“who was at the door?” he asked

“we were” I said quietly not to startle him

“you are early” he said pulling me closer

“we couldn't sleep” Dean said climbing in next to me and Cas on the other side,

“are you gonna make breakfast?” Jimmy asked me

“that was the plan but then you looked so handsome I couldn't help but climb in next to you” I said kiss his nose

“we didn't mean to wake you” Dean said

“it ok” Cas said cuddling with Dean

“I have never heard you swear” I said

“I didn’t know who was knocking and I am not a fan of waking up early on days I don’t need to!” Cas said

“sorry” we said,

“I’m not mad! I’m happy it was you two!” Cas said,

“about breakfast what do you want?” I asked

“I was think pancakes!” Jimmy said

“ I can make pancakes” I said trying to untangle myself from his arms,

“not yet” Jimmy said pulling me tight “I'm hungry for something else” he said kissing me

“Jimmy!” Cas said Jimmy stopped

“I told you to wait!” Cas said

“sorry” Jimmy said not sounding very sorry

“you know what happens when you break the rules” Cas said

“you wouldn't , not today!” Jimmy said sounding a bit worried

“are you guys like into BDSM?” Dean asked

“yes” they said

“told you” I said

“good for you” Dean said

“who's in charge?” Dean asked

“I am today” Cas said

“told you!” I said

“you guys talked about this?” Jimmy asked

“maybe” we said.

I made pancakes and sausage for breakfast

“you aren't gonna eat?” Dean asked

“you know I don't like pancakes” I said

“why didn't you say that?” Jimmy asked

“3 to 1” I said taking a bite of the sausage

“I'm fine anyways with just this” I said holding it up,

“there are a few things we wanted to talk to you guys about” Cas said

“Dean and I looked at each other “it's not bad! Just what you like, what you don't like that kind of stuff!” Cas said

“oh umm like in bed?” Dean asked

“yeah that's one thing, but other stuff too the basics” Jimmy said we nodded.

“I don't like pancakes, my favorite color is purple” I said

“and in bed?” Jimmy asked

“I uh well I know what I don't like, no choking, no body fluids, but I’ll try other things” I said

“me too, no blood” Dean said

“have you guys ever done bondage or anything to that effect?” Cas asked clearing the plates

“no” we said

“ok I have a few rules and we will do things together most of the time unless we want you guys alone” Cas said we nodded “here are our rules”

**Always say if you don't like something**   
**Always follow our instructions**   
**There will be punishment for not following the rules**   
**Safe words**   
**You will never be ashamed for liking or not liking something**   
**Always use please and thank you**   
**Always respect each other**

“These are the big ones we have few that are separate and Jimmy will punish Sissy if she breaks the rules and I will punish you if you break the rules we won't ever do anything you don't want and if for some reason you agree to something and then change your mind about it it's fine just tell one of us” Cas said

“ok” we said

“you little girl need to stop swearing so much” Jimmy said pointing at me

“I don't swear that much” I said

“bullshit” Dean said the three of them looked at me

“ok! What bout it?” I asked

“any swearing at school or here will result in a spanking” he said

“ok! I will try not to swear” I said

“that goes for you too Dean” Cas said

“what? I don't swear nearly as much as Sissy does” he said

“yes you do where do you think Sammy learned it from?” I said laughing

“shut it!” he said

“also we were wondering about the two of you wearing collars?” jimmy asked

“like dog collar?” Dean asked

“kind of let me show you” Cas said getting up and walking to a room that was locked the last time we were here,

“ok so we got these for you guys before we talk to you because we were hoping you would agree to it” Jimmy said they handed us each a black leather collar with a metal ring mine said J. Novak and Dean's said C. Novak

“I'm fine with it, Sis?” Dean said

“I umm just in the house right?” I asked

“if that's what you want” Jimmy said placing a finger under my chin and lifting my head

“remember it's only if you want it, it's fine if you don't” he said

“I will try it!” I said

“thank you” he said kissing me.

“We have a playroom we want to show you” Cas said

“I guess we are diving right on in” Jimmy said following Cas

“come on” they said we followed Dean grabbed my hand

“what's wrong?” I whispered

“nothing just making sure you are ok with all of this” Dean said

“I’m fine with it kind of excited to be truthful” I said he smiled wide

“me too” he said

“you guys ok?’ Cas asked

“yeah just check in with each other” I said,

“we have rules for in here, these rules must be followed or you will be punished” Cas said we nodded he was so fucking hot it was hard to pay attention I looked at Dean his face was pink I knew he was thinking the same thing, we walked in the room was bigger than expected there was a huge bed against the wall with a iron bar headboard, a bench with cuffs on it, a dresser, a closet and a small refrigerator

“holy shit!” we said looking around Cas and Jimmy laughed

“forgot already” Jimmy said

“shit! I'm sorry” “oh sorry” I said he smiled that's

“5” he said

**You will shower and make sure you are clean before coming in**   
**You will not wear any clothing unless we say so**   
**You will refer to us as sir or sirs**   
**You will wear your collars at all times unless we say take them off**   
**Punishment will happen in here**   
**Again safeword if you are uncomfortable with something**   
**Respect don't be rude in here or outside**   
**Always say please and thank you**

I looked at him “what?” he asked

“I umm I never mind” I said looking down

“it's ok” Jimmy said hugging me

“are you ok with this all the rules?” Cas asked

“yes sir” we said they smiled,

“there's a few more but these will do for now” Cas sid smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

They let us look around the room at all the stuff they had, there were paddles, canes and floggers. Handcuffs metal and fuzzy, cuffs, dildos and plugs and a few other things, “how do you afford this on a teaching salary?” Dean asked

“We have money, we grew up in a well off family” Cas said

“I just had a thought, if you like the collars and want to wear them all the time we can get some simple day collars for you” Jimmy said smiling,

“that's a good idea” Cas said

“I think I like that, sir” I said smiling,

“we want you to take a shower get clean and then put your collars on, come back and kneel here” Cas said pointing to the end of the bed

“yes, sir” we said

“sir?” Dean said

“yes?” Cas answered

“together or separate showers?” he asked

“together is fine and no touching each other” Cas said

‘yes, sir” we said leaving the room.

“I wanna get her a daytime collar I saw one I really liked online, I'm gonna go order it right now while i am thinking about it” Jimmy said

“get two Dean might want one too” Cas said looking around the room.

We got to the bathroom and shut the door

“I’m so fucking horny right now” Dean said turning on the shower,

“you ok?” he asked

“yeah, i'm fine just thinking sorry I got lost in my head” I said

“if you're not ok with this you need to say something” Dean said taking his shirt off

“I'm fine with it, that's no what I was thinking about ”I said

“then what” he asked “it's dumb” I said stepping into the shower with dean

“it's not dumb if it's bothering you” he said grabbing the body wash

“what if they decided we aren't worth the risk, they could get fired” I said

“I thought about that too, I guess we could talk about it with them after” Dean said we washed a couple of times to makes sure everything was clean “ready” I asked Dean nodded we headed back

‘wait we need these” I said handing him his collar

“help me” he said I made sure it wasn't too tight, he did the same for me.

They weren’t in the room when we went back in, we knelt by the bed for a few minutes before they walked in we put our heads down,

“look how beautiful they look, so perfect, we are going to take things slow but punishments are necessary to establish boundaries ” Cas said

“yes,sirs” we said

“punishment for swearing 5 each” Jimmy stood in front of me still fully dressed

“stand up” he said placing a hand on my shoulder I stood up

“good girl!” Jimmy said I smiled

“do you know why you are being punished?” he asked

“yes, sir” I said

“and why are you being punished” he asked

”I swore 2 times and you asked me not to, sir” I said

“that's my good girl” Jimmy said

“before you start sorry I forgot we are using the stop light system for now green: good, yellow: we need to talk about what's going on Red: stop altogether” Cas said

“yes,sir” we said

“thank you, sir for reminding us” Jimmy said

“ok I'm going to us my hand and I want you to count and it's done ok?” Jimmy said

“yes, sir” I said he laid me across his lap “count and say sir after each number” jimmy said  
SMACK  
“One, sir”  
SMACK  
“Two, sir” this wasn't so bad I thought  
SMACK it was harder that time  
“Ow, Three sir” i said with a sniff  
SMACK  
I could feel the tears it hurt more this time “kitten?” he said  
“Four, sir” I said with a thick voice I whimpered a bit

“one more and then we are done” he said 

“yes sir” I said  
SMACK  
“Ow, FIVE” I yelled  
“We are done, good girl you did a good job taking you punishment” Jimmy said sitting me up

“color?” he asked

“green, sir”

“I said

“good girl” he said helping me stand he hugged me

“i think I'm gonna call you kitten from now on” he said

“I like that sir” I said.

It was Dean's turn Cas was more confident then Jimmy in his role

“Dean, you are being punished do you understand why?” Cas asked

“yes,sir” Dean said

“and why?” Cas asked

“because I swore when I was asked not to” Dean said not looking up

“stand” Cas said Dean stood up a bit antsy

“stop moving”

“sorry sir” Dean said Cas sat on the bed and Dean laid across his lap

“color” Cas asked

“green, sir” Dean said

“sir?” I said

“yes” Jimmy said

“I hear the doorbell, sir” I said

“you are right” he said kissing my head

“take care of her?” he asked Cas

“of course go” Cas said

“I'll be right back kitten “

“ok, sir” I said.

 

Jimmy ran out shutting the door behind him

“come kneel next to me” Cas said

“yes, sir” I said kneeling next to the bed, we could hear arguing outside the door

“in the closet” Cas said we ran and shut the door as the door to the room opened

“Cassie aren't you going to say hello to your big brother?” the man asked

“Hello Gabriel! We are busy!” Cas said clearly annoyed

“where are they?” Gabriel asked he looked at the closet

“are they in there?” he asked

“yes and you need to leave this room so they can get dressed” Cas said

“We left our clothes are in the bathroom” I whispered to Dean

Gabriel left the room

“babies I am so sorry!” Cas said opening the door

“it ok, sir” we said

“get dressed” he said

“sir we left our clothes in the bathroom they are folded but..” Dean said

“there is stuff in there you can ware, Sissy are you ok still?” He asked “

I don’t know, I feel weird!” I said truthfully

“weird how?” Cas asked

“like we got caught doing something bad!” I said starting to cry

“we did nothing wrong sweet girl, you were beautiful for Jimmy” he said

“thank you, sir” I sniffed

“here this is jimmy’s put it on I’ll grab your shorts ok?” I nodded

“dean keep an eye on her please, I’ll be right back” Cas said leaving quickly.

“You are an asshole!” Cas said to Gabriel

“what did I do!?” He asked

“you came over unannounced, and now we have a sub who dropped quickly because you busted in!” He yelled

“I’m sorry” he said

“I’ll go!” Jimmy said

“their clothes are in the bathroom!” Cas said Jimmy ran off

“Cas I am sorry, I thought it was just the two of you” Gabriel said

“apologize when they come out also don’t say a dam word about her hair, we finally got her to accept it!” Cas said pointing at his brother.

I was still a crying mess when Jimmy walked in

“oh kitten!” He said hugging me

“Dean are you ok?” Jimmy asked

“yeah I’m fine, I don’t think I went where she did yet!” He said looking at me with sad eyes

“I’m so sorry we didn’t know he was coming!” Jimmy said handing us our clothes and then wrapping his arms around me

“can I still wear your shirt!?” I asked

“of course” he said letting go so I could put my shorts on.

We followed Jimmy out to the kitchen

“this is Dean and Sissy” Jimmy said introducing us

“hello” we said

“twins?” Gabriel asked

“yes!” We said

“I am sorry I interrupted you, I didn’t know and it was very rude of me!” Gabriel said we just looked at him, I looked at Jimmy he nodded

“we accept your apology” I said, Gabriel sat down at the kitchen table he was short, brown hair and brown eyes,

“I know I got all the looks!” Gabriel said winking at Dean I laughed

“why are you here!?” Jimmy asked sitting down pulling me into his lap

“can’t I just stop by and see my baby brothers!?” Gabriel said

“you don’t normally” Cas said sitting down pulling Dean to sit in his lap,

“well in truth dad wanted me to tell you that he will be hosting a Christmas and New Years party this year and you both need to attend or he will cut your trust funds off!” Gabriel said I looked at Jimmy

“we will talk about it later!” He said rubbing his thumb over my knuckles on

“when!?” Cas asked

“December 16th and then of course New Year’s Eve” Gabriel said Cas looked at Jimmy

“oh and he also said you needed to bring dates!” Gabriel added

“we will be there!” Cas said.

“Great what’s for lunch?” Gabriel asked

“I can cook!” I said smiling at Jimmy

“if that's ok!?” I added

“it’s always ok, kitten” Jimmy said kissing me

“what do you have?” I said getting up

“wow, Jimmy’s actually going to let you cook in his kitchen, what have you done to my brother?” Gabriel said

“Sissy is an amazing cook!” Dean said puffing up with pride.

Cas and Dean set the table

“so where did you guys meet?” Gabriel asked Dean looked at Cas

“if we tell you it does not leave this house or this room” Cas said with a warning tone!

“You know I would never” Gabriel said

“they are our students!” Cas said

“what the fuck?” he said

“they are of consenting age!” Jimmy said I was following close behind

“Kitten sit next to me”

“yes, sir” I said with a smile

“that's my good girl” he said petting my head,

“Dean my good boy you'll sit next to me” Cas said

“yes, sir” Dean said kind of sad looking down

“what's wrong?” Cas asked

“noffing” Dean said

“excuse us” Cas said

“come on Dean” Dean got up and smiled a bit and followed Cas

“what's up with him?” Gabriel asked scooping the past on to his play I shrugged.

“What's the matter?’ Cas Dean when they walked into the room

“I… its …. I don't know how to say it!” Dean said

“talk to me!” Cas said

“it’s just… Jimmy has a name for Sis but you just call me Dean!” He said

“oh! I’m sorry I didn't even think about that” Cas said disappointment in his voice

“I shouldn’t have said anything I’m sorry” Dean said

“you get kind of little don’t you?” Cas asked

“sometimes” Dean said looking down

“I know my little prince” he said smiling Dean beamed at him

“thank you, sir” Dean said

“let’s go eat and we will send Gabriel away and talk more about this and you’ll get your punishment too I haven’t forgotten” Cas said taking Dean's hand

“yes, sir” Dean said.

“Dean are you ok!?” I asked scooping pasta on his plate

“I am now” he said smiling I smiled back,

“so students!?”Gabriel asked

“yes” Cas and Jimmy said together

“don’t get fire!” Gabriel said

“we won’t we are discreet and dont draw too much unwanted attention” Cas said,

“this was amazing by the way I hate to eat and run but I got a meeting with a store to open a contract” Gabriel said

“thank you” I said covering my mouth that was full of food

“you’re welcome! I’ll call you guys with the details of the parties but you know it’s black tie!” Gabriel said leaving.

We finished our food

“so I think you two have some thing that we need to talk about!” Cas said we looked at each other

“it’s ok that’s why we are here!” Jimmy said

“we wanna take care of you both” Cas said

“my little prince likes to be little, and Kitten likes to be little too could tell by the way you were following Jimmy around!” Cas said

“yes sir!” We said

“good we will get everything you need for you to coup ok?” We nodded

“thank you sir!” I said

“but do we still have to call you sir?” Dean asked kind of whiny

“what did you have in mind?” Cas ask

“I was thinking Daddy for the both of you!” Dean said blushing

“I think that’s about right what do you think jimmy?” Cas asked

“that’s fine, kitten?” He asked

“me too, I call you daddy?” I asked

“if you want”

“I like that, daddy” I said smiling.

We headed back to the room

“I think we need new rules” jimmy said Cas nodded in agreement.

”you don’t think it’s weird, we like to color, and sometimes we suck our thumbs, it had some kitty ears I like but our father threw them out!” I said

“not at all you be who you need to be with us ok!?” Cas said I nodded.

“My little prince will get his punishment and then I think we will take a nap!” Cas said

“but I’m not tired daddy” Dean said

“I think you are” Cas said

“but I’m not!” Dean said pouting

“that’s 10 spanks” Cas said taking Dean by the hand and leading his to the bed

“10 and count” Cas said  
Smack  
“One”  
Smack  
“Two”  
Smack  
“Three”  
Smack  
“Four, ow”  
Smack  
“Five!”  
“Good boy, such a good boy for daddy”  
Smack  
“Six”  
Smack  
“Ow I’m sorry please stop!”  
“3 more you doing great such a good boy you get a treat”  
“Seven”  
Smack  
“Eight” he voice was thick with tears  
Smack  
“Nine”  
Smack  
“Ten”  
“Good boy my sweet boy, you took your punishment so well” Cas said Dean sniffed and suck his thumb,

“come on time for a nap!” Cas sad

“but daddy I’m not sleepy!” I said looking up at Jimmy

“you can just lay down and rest!” Jimmy said

“yes, daddy!” I said.

We followed them into the bedroom

“Cas, I think we are going to need a bigger bed for the four of us!” Jimmy said smiling.

Dean and I climb into the middle of the bed, Cas next to Dean and Jimmy next to me,

“daddy I’m not sleepy!” I said again with a small yawn

“I don’t think that’s true kitten, I think you might be a little tired!” Jimmy said

“nope!” I said shaking my head

“I think your brother is tired, and I wanna cuddle so we are staying!” Jimmy said I nodded and snuggled closer and for once I felt safe with someone who wasn't Dean.

“They are asleep!” Cas whispered

“I think so!” Jimmy said sliding out of the bed,

“this is going to require a lot of patience from the both of us, we need to look into it this is a whole different dynamic they will need some different rules, come on” Cas said pulling Jimmy along to the office to research “littles”.

Cas and Jimmy did their research on littles and realized they had already pushed the twins into submission

“I think we need to start over!” Cas said

“some of the rules still apply like no swear, collars if they want will get them pacis, sippy cups, I wonder how little they get like do we need pull-ups?” Cas said

“I don’t know but I’m happy they told us about this, it can be their safe place! I did notice a bit when Sissy gets stress she puts thing in her mouth so I think paci are a great idea! Let see what we can find!”Jimmy said

“Ok so we can order these pacis, do you think they will want footie pjs?” Jimmy asked

“I don’t know, get some bottles too, and blankets!” Cas said

“daddy!?” Dean called walking down the all

“hey baby boy!” Cas said Dean smiled

“where did you go?” Dean asked

“daddy and I were looking into the thing you and Sissy need!” Cas said

“I scared you left!” Dean said pouting a bit,

“I’m not going anywhere baby!” Cas said pulling Dean into a hug.

“Dean, would like Jimmy to call you a nickname or just Dean” Cas asked

“nickname pwease!” Dean said

“daddy, Sissy still seeping!” Dean said

“I know baby it’s ok, but when she wakes up we are going to go over a few things but I’m gonna need you to be big ok!?” Cas said

“ok daddy” Dean said.

I woke up alone in the bed,

“daddy!? Dean!?” I yelled scared

“I’m right here kitten!” Cas said

“where’s my daddy!?” I asked sniffing

“he’s coming sweetheart but I can be your daddy too if you’ll let me?” Cas said

“but what about Dean?” I asked

“we will both be both of your daddies if that’s what both of you want!” Cas said

“otay” I said

“hugs?” I asked he pulled me into a hug,

“come out here with Dean and we can set some ground rules for all of us ok?” Cas said

“otay” I said following him out of the room.

“There’s my kitten!” Jimmy said I turned away

“what did I do? That’s not very nice!” Jimmy said

“you weren’t there when I woke up!” I said pouting sitting down next to Dean

“I thought you left!” I said

“kitten I would never leave you or Dean!” Jimmy said pulling up off the couch

“that’s wasn’t very nice of me not to be there for you! Daddy’s sorry!” He said

“you are forgiven!” I said.

“Uncle Bobby’s calling!” Dean said

“What’s up?”  
“Just checking in”  
“We are good!”  
“Ok dinners at 6 tomorrow”  
“We will be back for dinner”

“What did he want?” I asked coming out of my little space

“making sure we were ok!” Dean said “are you big right now?” Cas asked

“yeah!” Dean said disappointed

“ok so I want to say we are sorry we pushed you into submission for us because we wanted it, we didn’t make sure it was what you wanted” Cas said

“it’s alright we did want it and we still want it! I want someone to take care of me!” I said I looked at Dean

“I take care of you”’he said

“I know and you do a good job I just need more!” I said looking away

“I know what you mean, we’ve never really had anyone after mom died!” Dean said

“dad always thought we were weird when we do little stuff!” I said looking at Cas and Jimmy

“you are not weird!” They said

“we will take care of you if that’s what you want but new rules for all of us ok?” Cas said we nodded.

No bad words  
We will set a bedtime for when you are here or at home you will let us know when you are in bed  
Manners please and thank you  
Good hygiene shower or bath in the morning and at night  
Respect and listen to your daddies  
If you are feeling sad, angry hurt or any other strong emotions you will tell us  
Clean up after yourself the best you can  
Never keep secrets from your daddies  
Always where outfits approved by daddies  
Send pictures and answer daddies text and phone calls  
Punishment will be reinforced by both of us

“What about at school? You can’t be our daddy’s there!”  
I said with a pout

“we will do what we can for you at school” Jimmy said we nodded

“but what about you guys you have your thing” Dean asked

“we talked about that and if it’s alright when you aren’t here Jimmy and I will continue our relationship” Cas said

“I’m fine with it as long as my daddy’s are happy” I said

“me too” Dean said they smiled at us.  
“Why didn't you guys just tell us about this?” Jimmy asked

“like I said dad thought we were weird and we didn't want to scare you off!” I said they nodded

“no more secrets ok?”

“Yes, daddy” I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

We watched a movie and cuddled on the couch Dean was so happy he could finally get the cuddling in that he wanted “kitten I have a question?” Jimmy said “yes, daddy?” I answered “do you still want a collar to wear when you aren’t here? Or even still wear one?” He asked “yes, daddy I like the collar” I said smiling “baby boy what about you?”Cas asked “yes but I wanna it to look like sissy’s” dean said “of course, what color?”  
Cas asked “pink I like pink but I really like all pretty colors!” Dean said smiling it was nice to see him tell someone what he actually wanted “kitten what about you?” Jimmy asked “I don’t care I like all colors but if I have to pick purple or pink!” I said they smiled “but don’t spend lots of money ok!” I said “kitten I will spend as much as I want on you!” Jimmy said in a stern voice “sorry daddy!” I said blushing “It’s alright kitten!” Jimmy said “daddy do we get comfy jammies?” Dean asked “if course baby, we will let you pick some stuff you want!” Cas said. 

I sat in Jimmy’s lap and Dean sat in Cas’ as we looked through their tablets at things we wanted “now both of you if you wanted say so ok?” Cas said we nodded “Sissy look Dino Jammie’s!” Dean said showing me “can we get matching?” I asked Cas nodded “do you want everything matching?” Jimmy asked “most stuff!” We said “it’s funny how often you say things at the same time” Jimmy said “you don’t like it!?” Dean asked “I think it’s adorable it’s one of the things I love about the both of you!” Jimmy said tapping on a kitty collar “daddy can I get kitty ears too?” I asked “yes, do you want a tail? That part goes in your bottom!” He said pointing I giggled “daddy won’t that hurt?” I asked “not if we work our way up to it Daddy will never hurt you!” Jimmy said “daddy I want one too!” Dean said Cas raised an eyebrow “do you really want everything your sister does?” Cas asked “no but I want a collar like hers” dean said looking down and blushing “that’s fine, I know you both love each other very much but it’s ok to be different and like different things” Cas said “otay daddy” Dean said nodding. 

“Baby girl I really like these kitty outfits would would you wear some for daddy?” Jimmy asked “yes but I don’t like the kind the go up my bottom!” I said “ok so no things got it!” He said looking very serious Cas had the same look I looked at Dean “Sissy I love you!” He said smiling “I love you too!” I said smiling back at him, “alright I’m gonna pick out the rest of this stuff” jimmy said “daddy you’re so serious!” I said looking at him “what baby?”’he said “you have frowny face daddy!” I said “I'm sorry kitten, I am very focused on what I am doing!” Jimmy said smiling “otay daddy” I said kissing his cheek cuddling into his chest. “My little prince I am going to get you some dress up stuff too ok?” Cas said “yes daddy!” Dean said cuddling closer to Cas. 

Jimmy and Cas finished ordering everything they wanted to, “kitten, baby boy we wanted to celebrate that your dad decided to get sober and that he did haul you guys off to do it” Cas said “what do you wanna do?” I asked “well before we knew your needs we were going to tie you up but now I don’t know!” Jimmy said “daddy what do you want?” I asked sitting up so I could look at him “I know I really want to see my baby boys pretty lips wrapped around me sucking me down!” Cas said “yes daddy” Dean said sliding off Cas lap to kneel in the floor “daddy please!” Dean said “good boy!” Cas said unbuttoning his pants “kitten?” Jimmy asked voice huskier than normal “yes daddy?” I asked “will you help me?” “Yes daddy I wanna help you” I said “good girl, same as baby boy on your knees please!” Jimmy said I got on my knees Jimmy and Cas looked at Cas’ pants were already undone, Jimmy followed I smiled “open” they said we opened “good boy/girl” they said.

Cas slid his cock into Dean's mouth “oh god!” cas breathed out as Dean took him all the way down and started bobbing his head back and forth “good boy such a good boy for daddy” Cas said Dean teased the tip and then slid back down “Shit!’ Cas said when Dean slid back down Dean popped off “you said a swear” he said looking very innocent “i'm sorry baby but it just feels so good” Cas said dean shrugged and lick a strip from the base to the tip and sunk back down “that's it baby, mmmm daddys good boy” Cas said Dean sigh with contentment at the praises “I'm so close baby don't stop” Cas said Dean went faster “mm i'm…. Oh god” Cas said as he came down Dean's throat, “such a good boy!” Cas said pulling Dean up,

“My good little kitten” Jimmy said as I licked a strip from the base to the tip, I took him all the way down “oh god” he said I smiled a bit and bobbed my head up and down I hummed a bit sending the vibration through his cock “jeez oh ffff” he said trying not to buck his hips I sucked hard “Good girl, that's it don't stop I’m almost there” he said I moved faster “good kitty that's it drink daddy’s milk” he said as i swallowed him down.

“Did you enjoy that daddy?” We asked “god! Yes!” They said “your turn!” Cas said to Dean “thank you , daddy!” Dean said Cas pulled down Dean's pants and boxers “look at your little prince parts already for daddy” Cas said smiling Dean blushed and turned his head “don't hide baby it beautiful” Cas said he grabbed Dean and stroked him Dean moaned “such pretty noises” Cas said “that feels good daddy” Dean said “you like that baby boy?” Cas asked “yes, daddy” Dean said Cas licked the tip and then wrapped his mouth around and slid all the way down Dean sighed Cas bobbed his head up and down “daddy” dean said Cas hummed a bit “yes, daddy” Dean said “daddy I'm gonna, can I cum?” Dean said “yes baby cum for daddy” Cas said “oh god” Dean said with a whimper as Cas swallowed him down, “good boy that my good little prince” Cas said pulling Dean into his lap on the couch.

“Kitten, let's get these shorts off” Jimmy said pulling my shorts off “no undies?” he asked I shook my head “Daddy wants you to cum when you want ok?” “yes, Daddy” I said “sit down” he said i sat down on the couch he grabbed my hips and pulled me forward so i was have off the couch I squealed “sorry kitten” He said lifting my legs over his shoulders “is my princess leaking for daddy already?” I nodded “yes daddy” i blushed “so sweet i wonder how you taste?” he said licking me i bit my bottom lip and sighed when he did it again, “I was right so sweet” he said sliding a finger in me “oh daddy” I said he was sucking and licking my clit while a pumped his fingers in and out “oh daddy i'm so close” “that's it kitten cum for daddy” I whimpered a bit when i came, “that's my good girl” he said pulling me to him so i could cuddle and sit in his lap on the floor. 

Cas went and got snacks, “here kitten eat this” Cas said handing me a cracker i didn't get up from jimmy's lap but laid my head on his shoulder and ate my crackers, “my little prince, you gotta eat the snacks like a good boy” Cas said sitting down on the couch “mmm cuddles” Dean said “you can do both, sit in my lap and eat” Cas said “otay daddy” Dean said climbing into Cas’ lap. Jimmy rubbed my back and head “daddy hungry” I said “Ok baby you wanna come with me in the kitchen?” he asked “no cuddle” I said Jimmy made a face “you said you were hungry” he said I huffed “Ok kitten, maybe Dean will share Daddy Cas and then I can make food” he said “sissy cuddle?” Dean said I nodded “otay” he said sucking his thumb, I got up off of Jimmy and climbed on the other side of Cas “sissy!” Dean said excited “hi!” I said in a little voice, “we share” he said pointing to Cas “tanks” I said, “daddy potty” Dean said “ok prince, kitten do you need the potty too” Cas asked “yes, daddy” i said “ok let's go” he said we stood up. Dean went first “hurry bean” I said “I hurry” he said “wash your hands” Cas said “help” Dean said “ok” Cas went into the bathroom “I pee pee” I said dancing “come on it's ok” Cas said I nodded and sat down “don't forget to wipe” Cas said “help” I said “are you sure?” cas asked “help daddy” I said “alright, I have wipes somewhere” Cas said opening the cabinets he searched while I waited “ here we go” Cas said pulling out a wipe he wiped me “all clean” he said “wash hands” “help” I said he helped me wash my hands, “you two can watch cartoons and cuddle while I talk to Daddy Jimmy ok?” he said “otay” we said “help” Dean said handing Cas the remote he smiled and turned on cartoons.

“Everything ok?” Jimmy asked “yeah they needed help in the bathroom, not to like sit down but Sissy needed to be wiped and they both wanted help washing their hands” Cas said “so what they are like 3-4 now?” jimmy asked “maybe younger, I really like this I like being needed like this I never thought that I would but I do!” Cas said “they need it, it does feel good to know they both trust us with this responsibility to keep them loved and safe, being more grown up then they need to be, it doesn't surprise me that this is how they deal Jimmy said “they must take turns, I have a feeling Sissy let's Dean be little more then she allows herself” Cas said “what are you making?” he asked “mac and cheese i thought they might like it, but I have salad and stuff for us” Jimmy said, Cas nodded “I'm gonna go get them” he said walking out,

“Bean I like Daddies!” I said “me too” he said blushing “want my tum” he said holding out his hand I nodded and stuck his thumb in my mouth, and gave him mine “what are you two doing?” Cas asked “noting” we said not taking our thumbs out “you guys are adorable but it's time for dinner, come on” Cas said we nodded “daddy pants” I said holding them up “no it's ok” he said I put them down and followed them into the kitchen, “daddy!” I said seeing jimmy “hi kitten sit down and we can eat” he said nodding towards the table “otay daddy” I said sitting down “mmmm mac cheese sissy!” Dean said excited “yummy” I said cas looked at dean “daddy do you need help?” he asked “no I gots it” he said spilling it all over “oh no! Daddy help you” Cas said “no!” dean said “kitten do you need help?” Jimmy asked “no” I said taking a bite “Dean!” Cas said yelled as mc and cheese went flying I jumped and tears fell “oh kitten it's ok Daddy's not mad!” Jimmy said rubbing my back and kissing my head “Cas” Jimmy said “oh Princess i'm sorry did I scare you?” he asked I nodded “i didn't mean too” he said “otay” I said sniffing “daddy i no hungry” I said “a few more bites ok” Jimmy said “no!” I said rubbing my eyes “are you sleepy?” he asked I nodded “go lay down on the couch I’ll be there in a minute” Jimmy said “otay daddy” I said going to the living room, i sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket that was on the back over me and sucked my thumb waited for my daddy.

“Baby you should let Daddy help you! I now what best ok?” Cas said “otay daddy, I go lay sissy!” Dean said “ok but if she’s asleep don’t mess with her!”Cas said cleaning up the food off the floor, Dean came into the living room “Sissy I lay too!” He said I nodded and scooted so he could lay behind me, I turned so I was facing him “night” he said sticking his thumb in my mouth and I stuck mine in his. 

Cas and jimmy came into the living room “that’s the cutest thing!” Jimmy said seeing the twins snuggled together on the couch sucking each others thumb “we should get them to bed!” Cas said “kitten!?” Jimmy said kissing my cheek “mmm” I said “come time to go to bed you can cuddle with Dean in there ok!?” He said I got up rubbed my eye and followed Jimmy to the bedroom, Dean and I climb in the middle and snuggled close together “we will be back in a few!” Cas said. 

Jimmy and Cas went back to the kitchen to clean up and talk, “they reminded me of us!” Jimmy said dumping the food into the garbage “they don’t have anyone else if you think about it, they have Sam but he’s younger they protect him, who protects them?” Cas said “I have this need to keep them safe and loved, we need to take them with us to dads!” Jimmy said Cas nodded in agreement. “It’s adorable they suck each other’s thumbs, and I want them to do it to us!” Cas said “we can ask or offer it to them!” Jimmy said wiping down the counter “ready for bed?” Cas asked “I’m really horny actually” jimmy said “want to wake them up or…” Cas said “I was thinking we could have some fun” Jimmy said pulling Cas towards their playroom. 

“We said we would while they were here” Cas pointed out “ I know but I really just need to be fucked right now!” Jimmy said Cas smiled “then we do it in the bedroom, we won’t lie to them or do something we said we wouldn’t!” Cas said “I didn’t think about that!” Jimmy said Cas pulled jimmy into the bedroom the twins were cuddled close together, “I wanna wake them but I don’t want to!” Jimmy said Cas kissed him a deep passionate kiss Jimmy moaned a bit as Cas’ tongue slipped into his mouth, Cas shushed him “don't wake the babies” he said Jimmy sighed “this turns me on so fucking much” Jimmy whispered “I know i'll take care of you!” Cas said pulling down Jimmy's pants Jimmy leaned over the foot board Cas knelt behind him, “fuck Cas come on” Jimmy hissed “do you want lube or not?” Cas asked giving him a small smack on the ass Jimmy laughed, the twins stirred a bit, Cas got the lube from the bedside table “keep quiet!” Cas said slicking up a finger and sliding it into Jimmy “jeez Cas” he whispered “daddy!” Dean said “it's alright sweet boy go back to sleep just helping daddy” Cas said “ok need help?” he asked “no baby, next time ok?” he said “okay daddy” Dean said laying back down snuggling close to his sister Cas had added another finger hit Jimmy’s prostate making Him bite his hand “yous gonna wake Sissy!” Dean whispered “baby let daddy suck your prince parts ok, keep him quiet!” Cas said “otay daddy!” Dean said moving towards the end of the bed trying not to wake his sister “we gotta be quiet ok?” Cas said pumping his fingers in and out of Jimmy at a punishing pace. 

Dean was already at attention when he got to Jimmy “such a sweet boy helping his daddy’s” jimmy praised Dean blushed, Cas was lubing up his cock lining himself up with Jimmy and slamming into him “aaahh fudge!” He said louder then he wanted Cas shushed him Jimmy took Dean into his mouth and “stay still baby boy!” Cas said looking at Dean, Dean nodded Cas pulled Jimmy’s hips back and slammed him forward on the Dean. Cas keep the pace slamming into jimmy making both moan, “that’s it!” Cas said changing the angle to slam into Jimmy prostate, Jimmy moaned on Dean “daddy I'm close” Dean said “god! Me too” Jimmy said taking Dean back into his mouth “cum for me both of you” Cas said. A few more sucks and Dean came with a groan, jimmy sucked him down Jimmy came next shooting his load onto the floor, Cas slammed into Jimmy a few more times before he came with a groan, “jeez!” Jimmy said “I didn't realize how bad I need that, our little prince saw such a good boy!” Jimmy said Dean blushed “go get cleaned up Jimmy and then come to bed cuddle your little kitten she looks cold” Cas said looking at Sissy pulled the blankets closer. “My good little prince such a good boy didn’t wake your Sissy!” Cas said cuddling Dean “daddy ummm” Dean said hiding his face “what is it sweet boy?” Cas asked lifting Dean's chin “umm well I… to me!” He said “oh!” Cas said smiling “soon baby boy I promise daddy will play with your bottom!” He said rubbing Dean's butt “otay” Dean said cuddling close, Sissy cuddled closer to Dean. Jimmy crawled back into bed turned off the light and pulled Sissy close, she scooted her butt back keeping her head near Dean.

 

Dean and I didn't want to leave “babies it will be ok you text when you need us, ok?! Cas said “ok, daddy” we said hugging them and then leaving. “Hey Uncle Bobby!” we said coming in “did you kids have a good time?” he asked “the best” Dean said smiling “I’m glad to hear it!”Bobby said “well dinners almost ready and make sure you finish any homework, Sams out back playing with Rumsfeld!” he added “ok” we said and headed out back to see Sammy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daddy I want them all” I said

“you can have them all but you have to pick one to wear at school ok kitten?” Jimmy said smiling

“ok, Daddy” I said in my little voice

“dis one!” I said handing it to him beautiful silver collar with a lock and 2 keys one for each of my daddies

“good choice baby girl” Cas said

“daddy I wannnnnnnnnnt, dis one” Dean said handing Cas the simple black collar with a ring on it

“oh Bean I wike it!” I said

“these are for you too” Jimmy said handing us each a keychain that said

“kitten” theirs said

“daddy” we looked at them

“Bean where keys?” I asked he looked around for our bags

“here” he said handing me my keyring

“Daddy help!” I said handing my keys to him,

“I forgot you are to little to do this you're self” Cas said taking Dean's keys

“Daddy ummm!” Dean said “

"Yes my prince” Cas said putting the key chain on his keys

“I not a kitty” Dean said

“now you said you wanted ears and a tail like Sissy” Cas said

“um but I wike a puppy” he said blushing hard hiding his face

“look at me” Cas said talking Dean's hands off his face

“don’t hide from me baby if you wanna play puppy that’s fine we will get you puppy stuff too!” Cas said

“tanks daddy!” Dean said hugging him.

“Kitten why are you so cuddly tonight?” Jimmy asked

“need my daddy” I said laying my head on his shoulder

“Sissy has doctors tomorrow” Dean said

“I forgot, I would go but… “

“I know Daddy it otay” I said

“I don't wanna go!” Dean said cuddling closer to Cas

“and we haven’t played since the first time!” I said trying to pull myself out of my little space so we could go,

“alright Sissy, we gotta go” Dean said I kissed Jimmy

“what time is your appointment?” he asked

“4” i said

“text me when you get there and when you leave!” Jimmy said

“yes, daddy!” I said hugging him again

“alright babies, you gotta go!”

“Thanks you for my new collar” I said

“you’re welcome kitten! See you tomorrow at school!” Jimmy said

“baby boy!?” Cas said

“thank you!” Dean said

“you’re welcome!” Cas said smiling, we left and went home to Bobby’s.

“Nice necklace!” Sammy said as we sat down for dinner

“thanks” we said

“when am I gonna meet these people you spend so much time with?” Bobby said I looked at Dean

“hopefully soon!” Dean said

“Why does this say kitten?” Sam asked holding up Dean's keys

“don’t worry about!” Dean said snatching the keys from Sam,

“so touchy” he said

“leave your brother alone

“we will talk after dinner!” Bobby said we nodded.

We ate dinner and cleaned up,

“Sam go up stairs I wanna talk with these two!” Bobby said

“sit down, I’m not mad at you just wanna know what’s going on!?” Bobby said I looked at Dean he looked at me

“we can’t tell you!” Dean said

“it’s not bad it’s just… it’s there's other people involved!” I said looking down

“what’s with the necklaces? You didn’t have them when you left!” Bobby said

“they are a gift!” Dean said

“from?” Bobby said getting frustrated

“just tell him Dean” I said this was hard for Dean I was the only one in the family who knew he was bi

“our boyfriends!” He said

“I’m bi!”

“Ok, I still love ya kid!” Bobby said

“really you’re not mad?” Dean asked

“boy! Why would I be mad? I’m not John!” Bobby said Dean smiled relieved

“thanks Uncle Bobby!” Dean said

“those are sub collars!” Sam said walking in the room with his laptop,

“shut up!” I yelled Bobby looked at us

“well are they?” Sam asked

“that’s none of your business Sam!” I said

“so they are?” Bobby asked

“yes but it’s not what you think we don’t get whipped or anything like that!” Dean said

“so what does happen?” Bobby asked

“nothing right now, it’s about building trust first and this is a sign that we trust them!” I said

“now I have to meet them!” Bobby said

“ok we will talk to them!” Dean said

“are we done?” I asked

“for now!” Bobby said. Dean and I went up to our room, I texted Jimmy and Cas in a group text with Dean.

**Me: daddies we need to talk**   
**Daddy Cas: what’s wrong kitten?**   
**Dean: Uncle Bobby wants to meet you**   
**Me: Sam figure out what our collars are**   
**Daddy Jimmy: I guess we figure this was coming don’t stress babies it will be ok**   
**Dean: but what if he tells you’ll get fired**   
**Daddy Cas: don’t worry about that baby boy we got this tell him we can meet Friday after school ok?**   
**Me: yes, daddy thank you**   
**Daddy jimmy: anything for our babies**

“Hey Uncle Bobby?” I said walking into his study

“what's up kid?” He said

“umm well they said Friday after school if that’s alright they will come over” I said

“fine with me” he said smiling

“they make you happy?” He asked

“the most we have ever been in our whole lives!” I said blushing a bit

“that’s all I care about” Bobby said

“night, I have the doctors to get my cast off at 4 tomorrow, you can still pick up Sam right?” I asked

“yes I know, now off to bed!” He said

“night” I said.

The next morning Dean and I weren’t as excited to go to school what if everyone else knew too?

“Sis ok?” Dean asked as we pulled into the parking lot

“yeah grades are posted today” I said we had our midterms I’m sure we did well but it was still nerve racking being our senior year, we went in first period we got “A”, Cas’ class was next we had a slight advantage being able to study with the teacher “B’s” he didn’t want to seem like he was playing favorites “A” in history and then off to our electives,

“what’s with the collar?” Lisa asked

“don’t worry about it!” I said

“like anyone would want you let alone collar you!” She said laughing so she knew what it meant

“I do have someone and he cares for me very much!” I said

“who Dean? That’s who it is right?” She teased

“don’t talk about Dean like that!” I said

“he’s the only one who could possibly wanna touch you I mean god knows who been in there!” She said laughing pointing up and down

“shut up!” I said sitting down at the table pulling out my phone

**Me: Lisa’s being mean again**   
**Dean: Where’s Jimmy**   
**Me: I don’t know, not here**   
**Dean: I’m sorry sis, try to ignore her ok? I’ll see you soon!**   
**Me: k**

“Sorry I was printing the grades!” Jimmy said walking from his office,

“it’s alright Mr. Novak we were just talking to Sissy about her new collar” Lisa said Jimmy looked at me

“it’s very pretty, someone very special must have given it to you, never let anyone shame you for such a lovely gift just shows how much you trust that person” Jimmy said Lisa looked away pissed

“thank you!” I said looking down smiling,

“ok now the grades are up you can take a look and then I wanna get started on the final it will be half your grade!” He said everyone got up and crowed the board I waited until most people sat down

“looks like you’re not the favorite!” Lisa said sitting.

“what’s that supposed to mean?” I asked looking at the board for my name a “c” he gave me a “c”

“what the hell?” I said to myself and sat down I didn’t say anything I wasn’t going to fight with him right now part of me gets he doesn’t wanna play favorites but Cas at least gave us “b’s”.

“So we are going to make blankets for our final and if you happen to finish earlier than expected you can make something else for extra credit which some of you I strongly recommend!” He said looking around Lisa was smirking at me.

We got the material for our blankets I got blue and black because I was making it for Dean and he liked blue and black was always a good accent color,

“Sissy may I speak with you in my office, please!” Jimmy said

“sure Mr. Novak!” I said going into the office he shut the door and locked it

“kitten I am so sorry about the collar I don’t think anyone would know let alone announce it to the class” he said trying to hug me I pulled away

“you think I’m mad about that?” I asked

“what is it?” He asked confused

“don’t , you gave me a “C” Jimmy!” I said a little too loud he looked defeated

“Cas at least gave us “b’s” “ I said

“I… it’s…” He said

“what? I didn’t blow you good enough?” I asked unlocking the door and leaving grabbing my bag and leaving the room Cas had a free period now I went to his classroom, I knocked he opened the door, looked around when I walked in shut the door and locked it,

“kitten what’s wrong?” Cas asked phone vibrated

“hang on” he titled his head and answered

“yeah she’s here, I’m about to find out!” Cas said

“ok I will” He hung up

“what happened?” He asked again

“I.. she’s just awful, I hate her” I yelled crying

“and he gave me a “c”” I said now I was just a crying mess Cas held me tight

“it’s alright kitten, I’m sure Jimmy had his reasons but I’ll talk to him about it” he said kissing the top of my head,

“daddy I work just as hard!” I said sniffing

“I know you do kitten!” He said,

“go get cleaned up, and go back to class try not to be to mad ok because I know Daddy loves you ok?” He said that was the first time Cas had said love

“you love me?” I asked “yes very much kitten now do as you are told!” He said

“thank you daddy!” I said leaving I went to the bathroom and washed my face

“so you aren’t the favorite?” Lisa said coming out of the stall

“what is your problem? What did I do to you?” I asked

“if anyone gets to be with Mr. Novak it’s me, I have worked hard getting into his good graces you will not get in my way!” She said sticking a finger under my collar and pulling me to her which just pissed me off

“he. Is. Mine!” She said through her teeth she let go and shoved me back against the sink and walked out.

**Me: daddy please let me beat her up**   
**Daddy Jimmy: kitten who?**   
**Me: Lisa she just threatened me in the bathroom**   
**Daddy Jimmy: come back to class kitten we can talk after ok?**   
**Me: yes, daddy**

I went back to class and started on my blanket I was making a simple tie blanket, I sat down and started to cut where I needed to the scissors slipped and I cut my fingers “oh kit… are you alright?” He asked

“yes just a cut I need a band aid” I said not really looking at him

“here I’ll help you!” He said taking my hand

“thank you” I said going back to what I was doing, the bell rang it was lunch

“did you pack a lunch?” He asked

“I always pack a lunch!” I said not looking up at him, he let out a sign

“kitten I don’t know what I did?” He said sitting down next to me

“I’m having a really bad day and I can’t deal and I can’t be little because I’m here and you gave me a “c” in the one class I’m actually good at!” I said

“I’m so sorry! I just didn’t want to play favorites you know but I guess she’s still on you!” Jimmy said pulling me too him,

“what did she say?” He asked pulling out his phone

“hang on, just come down here!” He said hanging up

“sorry go ahead!”

“She said that you were hers, if anyone got to be with you it’s her and I wasn't going to get in her way!” I said

“and then she pulled me by my collar!” I said starting to cry

“Mr. Novak?” Ivy said

“yes Ivy what’s up?” He asked

“I’m sorry I missed class I had an appointment, I need the assignment!” She said

“yes we are making blankets of your choice for the final if you finish before the due date you can make something else for extra credit” jimmy said

“thanks” she said leaving,

“hi Dean!” She said as he was coming in and she was leaving

“uh hey!” He said looking at me I laughed

“what was that?” He asked “she thinks you’re hot!” I said

“that’s because I am, what’s wrong?” He asked

“I’m having bad day!” I said

“I’m sorry Sis!” He said hugging me

“it’s ok” I said Cas came in

“Jimmy!” He said walking into his office

“what did he do!?” Dean asked

“gave me a C” I said

“what!?”

“I know”.

 

“What is wrong with you!?” Cas asked when Jimmy shut the door

“what!?” Jimmy said

“she’s the best in your class regardless of your relationship a C really?” Cas said

“I can still change it!” He said

“she went to her little space with me, she called me daddy here at school! She’s terrified someone’s going to find out and fire us and you do this shit and stress her out!” Cas yelled

“I’m sorry it’s not her official grade she has an A” Jimmy said

“I thought she would ask but she just got mad and left and I don’t blame her I was going to tell her I swear but I just hadn’t gotten there yet” he added

“you better tell her, she’s stressed enough they both are this whole thing with Bobby on Friday I’m sure is the cause!” Cas said

“shit! I forgot about that, I don’t know what I was thinking” jimmy said opening the door!

“Sissy, I’m so sorry I stressed you out unnecessarily you have an A I just thought that if I put that grade up it would be easier for you I’m so sorry I was very wrong!” He said “thank you for apologizing! That was mean, I thought I did something wrong and I’m sorry for what I said” I told him “you are forgiven, I’m not mad” he said hugging me! We ate lunch talked about the meeting with Bobby on Friday and how that was stressing us “I’m really horny!” Dean whispered “Me too!” I whispered “you said we couldn’t with each other but it’s been weeks like 3 weeks since I’m a little frustrated” Dean said “I understand but you belong to us so that means everything belongs to us!” Cas said “yes daddy!” We whispered so no one could hear “this weekend if everything goes well with Bobby” Cas said “really!?” Dean asked “yes really” “thank you!” He said excited “you almost called me kitten!” I said looking at Jimmy “I know I need to be more careful” he said “I gotta go, see ya later!” Dean said “I’m going too” Cas said “bye thank you!” I said “anything for you!” He said leaving “come on kitten!” He said “under the desk!” He said “really today? But Cas said” “he doesn’t make all the rules and plus this weekend is for you, this is for me and you!” He said smiling I giggled and went into the office slid under the desk “good I can’t even tell” He said he sat down “not yet!” He said with a laugh “I gotta start class and then I’ll be back!” He laughed I nodded.

About 5 minutes later he came back and sat down I was sucking my thumb, “I have something else you can suck!” He said “eww daddy!” I said sticking my thumb back in my mouth “but kitten my daddy parts really need you and don’t you want my milk I know my kitty is thirsty” he whispered I nodded and leaned between his leg “that’s my good kitten” he whispered running his hand over my hair that was finally growing back in as I unzipped his pants there was something about doing this during class that was a real turn me on the fear of being caught, there was a knock “don’t stop!” He whispered “come in” He said I pulled him out and stroked him a bit “um I was wondering if I had to make a blanket or if I could make something else” the kid said I licked the tip with little kitten licks “mmm” he said trying to his his moan “umm no that’s the assignment” he said as I took him all the way down, the kid left “shut the door please” “oh kitten!” He whispered “I’m not gonna last” He added I went faster another knock and I slowed down “yes” he asked “can you come help me I think I cut the fabric wrong” “yeah just give me a few minutes and I’ll be right out!” He said slightly distracted I bobbed faster “shit” he said as he came I swallowed every drop “oh kitten that was amazing, I’ll be back! He said tucking himself in his pants.

Cas was distracted sitting in his classroom he pulled up Dean schedule and called the class “yes can you send Mr. Winchester to me please. Thanks !” He said hanging up what jimmy doesn’t know won’t hurt him. “Hey what’s up?” Dean asked “in the closet!” Cas said Dean didn’t hesitate he almost ran “my sweet baby boy daddy needs you, I need your mouth to make my daddy parts feel better” he said “yes daddy” he said smiling kneeling in front of Cas. Dean unzipped Cas’ pants and pulled him out not bothering to pull them all the way down, he stroked him a few times before licking the tip “such a good boy for me!” Cas said Dean smiled and took him into his mouth “oh god!” Cas said as Dean bobbed his head up and down “good boy, I’m not gonna last long”  
Cas said Dean went faster “oh god! So close baby!” Cas said Dean let out a content sigh as Cas came in his mouth “good boy swallow all of it” Cas said “daddy you taste good!” Dean said Cas kissed him, “my princes turn” he said sinking to his knees “but what about what you said earlier?” Dean asked “I can break my own rules once in a while!” Cas said unzipping Dean's pants.

“Kitten”’he whispered I poked my head out from under the desk, “I’m sorry but I can’t stay everyone needs my help but stay here ok!? I promise I’ll make it up to you!” He said “ok” I said with a bit of a pout, “I’ll make it up to you promise!” He said “ok” I said sitting back under the desk “baby don’t pout please, I didn’t think they would be this needy!” He said “I said ok” I said with more attitude “kitten!” He scolded “go, they need you!” I said he sighed and left.

Me: daddy I’m not mad, just sad and stressed just need to cuddle  
Daddy Jimmy: I’m sorry we are at school kitten you know I always want to cuddle you I love cuddling with you  
Me: I love cuddling with you too  
Daddy Jimmy: Kitten we will cuddle later ok?  
Me: ok daddy

The bell rang Jimmy came back in the office “baby it’s time to go to your next class!” Jimmy said “no! I wanna stay here!” I said “no?” He asked “no!” I said again a little less attitude “do as you are told!” Jimmy said in a stern voice I yelped a bit and scramble from under the desk “now you will go to class and let me know when you get to and from your doctors!” Jimmy said “yes!” I said looking down, I got my bag and went to class.

“Such a good boy but it’s time for your last class!” Cas said looking at Dean who was half asleep “ok!” Dean said “let me know when you get to and from Sissy appointment ok?” Cas said “ok” dean said “I’ll talk to you later!” Cas said Dean waves and left.

We pulled into the parking lot at the doctors “Dean if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell Cas!” I said he gave me a look “it’s not bad!” I said “well now you gotta tell me!” He said “promise first!” I said “I promise!” He said “I blew Jimmy under the desk during class!” I said not looking at him he started laughing “Cas called me to his classroom I guess they had the same thought!” Dean said “really!? Oh thank god!” I said as we got out of the car, “take a picture with me! I’ll send it to Jimmy!” I said

Me: daddies we made it!  
Daddy Jimmy: thank you for letting us know  
Dean: I’m here too  
Daddy Cas: thank you!

“Alrighty looks like it didn’t set as well as I would have like it to, I think we need to fix it with surgery” the doctor said “what does that mean?” I asked getting nervous “well the bones haven’t fused together right I would like to go in and set it with some pins and that should help, did anything happen?” He asked “a girl at school twisted my arm a few days after it happened” I said “that will do it, I’m think surgery in two weeks sound good!” He said “I guess if I need it” I said looking at Dean “it’ll be ok sis!” He said “do I need to leave this on!?” I said holding up my arm “no I’m gonna put you in a brace for now but no physical activity, if you can get help doing things that would get help!” The doctor said “thank doc!” I said “I’ll be back with a nurse to take that off and get you fitted ok?” I nodded. “You also might wanna take that necklace off it looks like it’s irritating your skin” He said Dean lifted it a bit “he’s right sis” He said “but..” I said “I know”.

Me: Daddy! It’s an emergency we need to see you!  
Daddy Cas: what’s wrong?  
Dean: we are coming to over Sis is just being dramatic  
Me: am not it’s a super big emergency  
Daddy Jimmy: come over and we will talk about it

We drove to their house, “what’s the emergency?” Cas said opening the door in just a T-shirt and his boxers, “I have to take my collar off!” I said “why?” Jimmy asked coming in from the kitchen looking like Cas we must have interrupted something, “the doc said it’s irritating her skin and it is” he said lifting it “baby why didn’t you say anything?” Cas asked looking for the key “I didn’t notice” I said looking down “I’m not taking very good care of you today!” Jimmy said “daddy, you always take good care of me today’s just a weird day!” I said hugging him “I’m an idiot” Cas said pulling the key from under his shirt “I forgot I had mine on!” He said unlocking the collar, jimmy kissed my neck “I’m so sorry!” He said “can I wear my kitten one!?” I asked “of course you can” jimmy said “I’ll go get it!” He said, “daddy why don’t you have your key?” I asked “I do it’s on my..” he stopped “I’m horrible at this!” He said “no you’re new at this!” Cas said rubbing jimmy’s back “daddy it’s ok, we are all kind of new at this I didn’t mean to make you sad!” I said hugging him “do you want the lock on this one and I’ll keep the key like Cas does!” I nodded “um also the doctor said my wrist didn’t set right because of what Lisa did so now I need surgery and no physical activity!” I said

“when?” They both asked “sometime next week they are supposed to call me!” “Next time lead with that please!” Cas said “sorry daddy!” I said “sis was worried you’d be mad she had to take her collar off” dean said “I will never be mad at something you can’t help!” Jimmy said lifting my chin so I was looking at him “thank you daddy!” I said hugging him “dean how's yours?” Cas asked “I’m good!” He said “thank you daddy!” Dean said smiling “alright baby here is your new one and you want it locked?” jimmy asked I nodded “yes, please” I said “so polite asking for what you want!” Cas praised “I forgive you for breaking the rules by the way!” I looked at Cas and than at Jimmy “he knew!” He said “so did you!” I sassed back “what?” Jimmy said “I got a spanking for no reason!” He said “not for no reason, you enjoyed it!” Cas said “oh you’re gonna get it when they leave!” Jimmy said laughing “you guys switch?” Dean asked “sometimes” they said “we gotta go!” I said “let us know when you get home!” Jimmy said “we will” I said kissing him.

When we got home Charlie pulled up behind us in her yellow bug “so the Novak’s!” She said Dean shushed “were you following us?” he asked “no I was on my way here and saw you coming out of their house!” She said “no one can know, please!” I said “fine but I want details!” She said “fine, tomorrow ok!” Dean said “fine!” She said getting back in here car.


	9. Chapter 9

When we got to school Charlie was waiting for us

“come on, they need to know you know!” Dean said annoyed he had been in a mood since last night,

“are they here?” Charlie asked

“yeah that’s Cas’ car!” I said pointing, Dean was angry that she just sprung on us not even considering the consequences for confronting us last night,

“how long is he gonna be mad?” Charlie whispered

“he’ll get over it!” I whispered back, Dean opened The door to Cas’ room.

“hey what’s wrong?” Cas asked

“Charlie knows!” He said annoyed

“go get Jimmy He should be in his room!” Cas said looking at me,

“come in Charlie!” Cas said

“um I didn’t mean to find out I just saw them coming out of your house and well they always spend time with you guys at least 3x a week and well it wasn't hard to figure out for me anyways, no one else knows or cares!” She said all in one breath “we will wait for Sissy to get back with jimmy!” Cas said

“Dean are you mad at me still?” Charlie asked

“I’m not mad at you, I’m worried!”Dean said she nodded.

“Hey Kitten what’s going on?” Jimmy said

“Charlie knows and she’s in Cas’ room waiting for us” I said in a very rushed voice,

“baby slow down it will be alright!” He said following me out the door,

“you look very pretty today!” He whispered as we walked down the hall

“you picked it out!” I said

“I know but you still look pretty!” He said smiling it was pink and purple with little stars, we walked into Cas’ classroom, she looked at Jimmy and than looked at me we were standing much closer than a student/ teacher,

“so you know?” Jimmy said “I’m not gonna tell, it just you guys stopped coming to lunch everyday and I wanted to know why get a straight answer but now I know why!” Charlie said

“we are sorry if we hurt you!” I said

“it’s ok I get it, and I would never out any of you I promise” She said

“that’s all we ask!” Cas said Dean was quiet

“Dean?” I asked

“I’m not out, out ya know and I just..” He said he was getting stressed

“come here!” Cas said in his daddy voice

“look at me!”

“You are safe, Charlie won’t out you, will you?” Cas said

“no I would never I promise !” Charlie said

“ok” Dean said sounding little

“it’s alright pet!” Cas said

“I like that one!” Dean said smiling.

“So about the collars?” Charlie asked raising an eyebrow

“just tell her!” I said to Dean

“Sis and I are littles, but we like the collars we like the idea of belonging to someone” Dean said looking at me I nodded in agreement,

“I get that!” She said nodding the door opened

“here you are Mr. Novak, I was wondering if I could get your help in the classroom my quilt I’m making it needs some help” Lisa said all smiles

“I’ll be there soon, I’m finishing up a conversation” Jimmy said

“I’ll wait.” She said eyeing me

“nice, collar find a new master” She said smirking

“Lisa! Go wait in the classroom” Cas said making her jump, she nodded and than left.

“Is she always like that?” Dean asked

“yeah for some reason it’s worse when we are in class, specially if you’re not in the room” I said looking down

“she’s just jealous everyone knows it, she tries to talk about you but everyone ignore her” Charlie said

“not everyone!” I said

“what are you talking about?” Jimmy asked lifting my head

“she started a rumor about me” I said, Jimmy looked annoyed.

“I have to go and talk to her but will will finish this conversation” He said I nodded

“are you mad?” I asked

“yes that you didn’t tell me” He said,

“we will talk about it later” He said leaving.

“I gotta go too but I do have questions if that’s ok?” Charlie said.

“yeah that fine after school meet us at our place” Dean said I nodded.

“Just so you know your cups and pacis came yesterday after you left” Cas said.

“awesome” Dean said smiling.

“sis what’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“nothing, I’ll see you in class” I said leaving “I’m gonna kick Jimmy’s ass “he should not have done that to your sister” Cas said.

“no but she is stressed, she just forgot until we brought it up again I do not wanna keep reminding her ya know?” Dean said.

“I understand next time you tell us if she doesn’t, I know you don’t wanna betray her but it’s for her not to hurt her” Cas said the door opened kids were starting to come in “I’ll see ya later” Dean said.

I went to class

“hey sissy what’s going on?” Donna asked.

“nothing bad morning” I said

“I’m sorry is there anything I can do to help?” She asked.

“no thanks!” I said, Dean came in a few minutes later

“you ok?” He asked

“no!” I said with tears in my eyes

“it will be alright sis, promise Cas is gonna talk to him ok?” Dean said

“yeah” I said chewing on my pencil,

**Daddy Cas: Kitten are you alright?**   
**Me: no, I’m worried**   
**Daddy Cas: I will talk to your daddy**   
**Me: thank you daddy**   
**Daddy Cas: you are welcome kitten**

We went back to Cas’ class

“sissy you are needed in the home ec room!” Cas said

“ok, do I need to take my stuff?” I asked

“just Incase” Cas said, I nodded and left went to Jimmy’s classroom

“Mr. Novak?” I asked opening the door

“I’m in my office!” He yelled I walked slowly to the office I kept my head down

“shut the door” he said I shut the door he got up from his desk and came around the front

“come here!” He said pointing in front of him.

It felt nice it was clear what he wanted,

“kitten look at me!” He said lifting my chin

“I love you!” He said looking straight at me if was the first time he had said it to me

“I love you too daddy!” Tears filled my eyes he let out a breath

“I wanna punish you for keeping secrets but I can’t because we are here!” He said

“we could leave!” I said

“no we can’t” He said

“why not?” I said with a pout

“because I won’t let you skip school what kind of daddy would I be if I did that?” He said raising an eyebrow.

I didn’t say anything

“why didn't you tell me?” He aske

d “because I didn’t wanna think about it or talk about it” I said

“but baby that’s one of the reasons why you have me to take that burden from you!” He said

“I know but sometimes I feel like I’m bothering you!” I said tears filling up

“kitten you are never a bother, I’m not great at being what you need but I’m trying to learn!” He said.

There was a knock

“every fucking time! Hide under the desk and record this” He said

“what!?” He said answering the door

“I just wanted to see if you needed anything?” Lisa ask “you seem tense!” She added.

“I’m fine thank you my girlfriend and I had a little misunderstanding” Jimmy said I was recording like he asked

“maybe I could help you get over her!” Lisa said sliding a hand up his arm all I could think ways the He was my daddy not hers.

“It will be our little secret!”She said putting a hand on his face.

I was so mad I didn’t say anything,

“that’s not appropriate and I would like you to remove your hand now” He said not touching her.

“I know you want me, the way you look at me it’s ok I want you too” She said trying to kiss him he moved away.

“please leave!” He said “no!” She said

“I’ll tell everyone you forced yourself on me!” She said

“you do what you need to but please leave!” He asked again

“you never kick Sissy out!” She said with a pout

“she doesn't touch me or try to come on to me I’ll ask again please leave” He said

“fine but this isn’t over!” She said turning and leaving.

I stopped recording and climbed out from under the desk I handed Jimmy his phone

“thank you kitten, I’m sorry you had to watch that” He said

“whatever she doesn’t understand our relationship” I said

“you were such a good girl. You might get a reward” He said

“and what would that be?” I asked

“you’ll just have to wait and see” He said his school phone rang.

“I’ll be right down!” He said “and so it begins” He said kissing me

“go back to Cas tell him what happened” He said leaving the room.

I walked back to Cas’ room as the bell rang,

“Mr. Novak umm I need to talk to you!” I said walking towards his

“office”

“what’s wrong?” He asked

“Jimmy got called to the office Lisa came to the room and tried to get him to I don’t know sleep with her I guess and he turned her down but she said she would tell everyone he forced himself on her. But I recorded the whole thing” I said

“shit! Thank you go to class I will text you” He said running out of the room.

I walked to meet Dean

“what the hell?” Dean said Jimmy was being walked out in handcuffs

“it’s ok it’s just a misunderstanding” Jimmy said being led out Dean grabbed my shoulder

“don’t” He said Cas was behind them.

Dean and I had a hard time concentrating on our work in our next class, Dean went to shop and I went to home ec the principal was there

“Now some of you may know Mr. Novak has been escorted off the campus today, until further notice home ec has been concealed until his return” He said

“what a load of crap.” I said

“I'm sorry Ms. Winchester what was that?” He asked

“I said what. A . Load. Of. Crap!” I answered

“my office now!” He said pointing I got up and stormed out and headed to the office where I met Dean

“what did you do?” I asked sitting down next to him

“I told the teacher he was full of shit when he started talking about Jimmy. You?”

“I told the principal he was full of crap!”’I said shrugging Dean nodded, the principal walked down

“both of you follow me!” He said we followed him into his office

, “so you wanna tell me why in full of crap?” He asked

“Mr. Novak didn’t do anything wrong!” I said looking at him

“and you?” He said looking at Dean

“I feel the same way actually I know he’s a great guy stands up for Sis when Lisa is trying to bully her during class!” Dean said

“she does that to you?” He asked

“yes, she cornered me in the bathroom a few days ago and told me the Mr. Novak was hers and nothing was going to stand in her way” I said

“ we didn’t say anything because we were afraid of what she would do, I mean she showed up at our house and told our dad all kinds of lies trying to get Sis taken out of the class!” Dean said

“she jealous because Mr. Novak talks to me during class and she thinks for some crazy reason I’m after him but he’s my teacher I wouldn’t do that” I said very convincingly

“I understand and did you go to either Mr. Novak’s with your concerns?” He asks

“not really” I said “ok I will take care of this you can go home for the day” He said as we got up to leave.

**Dean: we got sent home**   
**Daddy Cas: why?**   
**Dean: we told the principal he was full of shit**   
**Daddy Cas: I take it He was talking about Jimmy?**   
**Dean: yes, can we go to your house?**   
**Daddy Cas: yes that’s fine there’s a key in a rock by the bottom step**   
**Dean: thank you!**

 

“James! Can I call you James?” The detective asked

“that’s fine!” Jimmy answered

“I just have a few routine questions for you!” He said

“ok, so I need someone present like a lawyer or something?” Jimmy asked

“no, we watched the video you provided for us, but um I do wanna know who Sissy is?” He asked

“she’s another student, same class as Ms. Breaden” jimmy said

“ok and what’s the relationship like with her?” He asked

“normal student/teacher she’s an amazing cook, always kind and helpful I believe Ms. Breaden doesn’t like her because of that” Jimmy said

“you seem fond of her” he said raising an eyebrow

“I enjoy having her in my class but that’s about as far as it goes” Jimmy said

“you are free to go” the detective said

“thank you” Jimmy said leaving.

We went to Cas and Jimmy’s house, when we pulled up Cas was pulling in too,

“hey guys!” He said casually we followed him in

“what happened at school?” Cas asked we looked at each other

“I’m gonna go change and when I come back I expect an answer!\” Cas said walking down the hall,

“you’re the one who swore” I said

“I know, but I enjoy the spankings” Dean said blushing

“he doesn’t need to know that!” I whispered, Cas came back down the hallway he looked at us

“I swore at the shop teacher because he was saying awful things about daddy” Dean said looking down

“and you!” Cas said looking at me

“I said full of crap, they cancelled home ec” I said with a pout.

“I know as your daddy I’m supposed to discipline rule breaking but this I get I understand why you both are upset” Cas said

“so no punishment?” I asked

“no punishment sweetheart, I’m worried about Jimmy too!” Cas said.

Jimmy came home about 20 minutes later,

“oh thank god!” Cas said when he walked in

“I'm alright” Jimmy said hugging Cas.

“what are you guys doing here?” Jimmy asked.

“we got sent home” Dean said.

“for what?!” he asked annoyed.

“standing up for you we are not in trouble sent home!” I said .

“I am suspended until further notice!” Jimmy said rubbing his hand over his face,

“I'm sorry!” I said he looked at me.

“what for?” he asked.

“if I just… I feel like it's my fault “ I said.

“kitten it is not your fault, she's made passes at me before I just didn't think she’d lie” Jimmy said.

“We should get home, I'm sure they called Bobby” Dean said I nodded, I hugged Jimmy Dean hugged Cas and we left.

“Cas this is such bullshit! She told them I forced myself on her!” Jimmy yelled.

“I don't know what to say!” Cas said.

“I need a drink” he said walking into the kitchen.

“I guess you heard?” Bobby said.

when we walked in we nodded “I know it's not true that man wouldn't hurt a fly besides I think he is gay” Bobby said I laughed.

“I think his bi actually” Dean said Bobby gave the whatever look.

“no swearing at the principal k?” Bobby said.

“we are sorry, I just don’t think people should talk about other people!” Dean said Bobby nodded,

“well I got some work to do, get your homework done and the hospital called you surgery is scheduled for Monday at 8 in the morning we need to be there at 7” Bobby said I nodded.

“I’m gonna go lay down” I said heading up the stairs.

**Daddy Jimmy: kitten**   
**Me: yes daddy**   
**Daddy Jimmy: I bed now want**   
**Me: daddy that makes no sense! Are you drunk?**   
**Daddy Jimmy: yes very**   
**Me: take a nap**   
**[picture message from Daddy Jimmy]**   
**Me: take a nap I’ll talk to you later**   
**Daddy Jimmy: kitpen I wrbt u**   
**Me: good night**

Jimmy kept texting me all night,

“turn your phone off” Dean mumbled.

“sorry it’s Jimmy he’s drunk, he keeps texting me” I said looking for my phone 15 missed text And 5 missed calls.

“I’m calling Cas!” I said.

_**“What’s wrong?”** _   
_**“Jimmy keeps texting me and calling it’s like 3 in the morning”** _   
_**“Kitten I’m sorry! I thought I hid his phone better”** _   
_**“Is he ok?”** _   
_**“No not really but he will be”** _   
_**“Ok I’ll talk to you tomorrow”** _   
_**“Good night"** _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friday finally came Jimmy was suspended for the rest of the semester, I told them about surgery Jimmy said he would be there he didn’t care anymore after school Dean and I went home, Cas went to get Jimmy and would meet us at the house,

“I can’t go in yet” I said looking at Dean.

“it doesn’t help that he was taken in for questioning about forcing himself on a student” I said.

“I know it will be ok!” Dean said hugging his sister, she took a deep breath and went into the house, it was clean like really clean Bobby mopped the floors and cleaned the table of all his books.

“did you clean?” Dean asked.

“yes wanted to make a good impression on your boys!” Bobby said there was a knock on the door.

“here we go!” Bobby said opening the door an identical set of blue eyes looked at him.

“well ok.” He said.

“I knew it.” Sam said.

“shut up Sam.” Dean said.

“Hello Mr. Singer I’m Castiel and this is my brother James” Cas said holding out his hand Bobby just looked at him

“Sam upstairs” Bobby said

“I miss all the good stuff” He said walking up stairs

“and no sitting at the top” I yelled they looked at me

“it’s what I would do” I said

“come in” Bobby said stepping back letting the twins in.

We sat down at the dining room table

“now I know why these to are always talking about you” Booby said

“Mr. Singer we know how this looks and we promise…” Cas started

“son! All I care about is if these two are happy and from what I can tell you make them happy, now I may not exactly agree with it happening while the kids are in school and still underage but I get it!” Bobby said

“thank you Uncle Bobby” I said smiling

“Now whos with who?” he asked

“it's Cas and I, Sis and Jimmy” Dean said

“so do you guys like tie each other up and whip them and stuff?” Sam asked Dean got up and chased Sam out of the room

“ignore him” I said hiding my smile,

“so that girl?” Bobby asked

“she is very jealous of Sissy, she makes it a point to bully her since the first day Sissy started” Jimmy said

“she the one that went and talk to John that day?” Bobby asked I nodded

“she's also the reason my arm didn't set right” I said.

“If it's alright with you I would like to takes Sissy to her appointment” Jimmy said

“I don't see why you can be there but as her guardian I'll still need to be there” Bobby said

“I understand” Jimmy said smiling at me,

“Alright get out of here, be safe and just so you know I own several shotguns” Bobby said I laughed Jimmy and Cas looked worried

“Dean let’s go!” I yelled

“I coming, I had to grab the bags!” He said.

“When we get to the house we want you guys to get in the shower and than meet us at the playroom” Cas said

“yes, daddy” we said, we pulled up to the house Jimmy put the car in the garage, we got out.

“we’ve never been in here” Dean said looking around, we went dropped our bags off in the bedroom and went to shower.

“I wonder what they have planned for us!” Dean asked turning on the shower

“I don’t know!” I said taking off my wrist brace finally able to shower like a normal person we nice.

We got out toweled off and went to the playroom “ok so we may have gone a little crazy!” Cas said opening the door, they changed the playroom it was no longer for them but for us when we are in little space.

“oh my god!” We said the bed was still there but had fluffy pillows and blankets on it, in the corner where the spanking bench was a bookcase and pillows as a reading corner. Everything was replaced with what we needed toys, teddies, dolls blocks, legos a chalkboard, coloring books.

“You did all this for us?” Dean asked.

“yeah pet all for you!” Cas said smiling.

“kitten are you ok!?” Jimmy asked.

.“yes daddy! Thank you so much!” I said with tears in my eyes.

“kitten don’t cry!” Jimmy said hugging me.

“I’m really happy!” I said wiping my eyes.

“but I’m also kind of cold!” I said looking up

“you forgot your wrist thing sis!” Dean said.

“I’ll go get it!” Jimmy said.

“ok daddy!” I said

“how about we pick out some clothes” Cas said walking towards the dresser

“what about you guys?” I asked

“we figure we get what we need from you guys and Jimmy just wants to be with you” Cas said

“look sissy Dino jammies!” Dean said holding them up

“here” he said tossing them to me

“both of us?” I asked Cas nodded

“awesome!” We said together

“kitten, I know we haven’t done anything in a while and well it’s going to have to wait until the doctor clears you!”

Jimmy said putting my brace on me

“ok daddy” I said smiling

“daddy can I color?” I asked

“yes, do you want a paci?” He asked

“not right now!” I said looking at the coloring books

“kitten put in your jammies first” Jimmy said

“okie dokie” I said handing them to him so he could help me get dressed,

“look at how cute you both look” Cas said smiling the jammies made us look like little stegosaurus’ with spikes down our backs.

“Bean color?” I asked

“no, legos” He said

“otay” I said shrugging laying down to color.

“It’s time for dinner” Cas said

“otay, I want nuggies” Dean said

“no, we have other stuff for dinner” Jimmy said

“nuggies” We both said

“up daddy” I said holding my arms up

“ok kitten” Jimmy said picking me up

“nuggies daddy please” I said with a pout

“kitten I made you Mac and cheese” Jimmy said

“but I want nuggies” I said Jimmy sighed

“not tonight tomorrow” He said

“promise” I asked “promise!” He said.

After dinner Cas put on a movie for us to watch,

“daddy! Paci!” Dean said

“me too!” I said

“ok!” Cas said getting up and grabbing two matching pacis that had our names on them.

“Thanks daddy!” We said, I snuggled close to Jimmy

“kitten are you ok?” Jimmy asked I nodded,

“bedtime!” Jimmy said Dean and I got up and followed them to the bedroom,

“Alright, good night!” Cas said kissing Dean and than me, Jimmy did the same.

“God I’m so horny right now!” Cas said

“I know what you mean” Jimmy said following Cas out to the living room.

I woke up to Jimmy lightly rubbing against me, I scooted under the covers he slept in just his boxers I was careful not to wake him as I pulled his cock out, I licked the tip, plays with the slit till he was completely hard before taking him all the way down, he moaned a bit as I bobbed my head slowly. I teased the top with my tongue he didn’t wake l sucked him down all the way and sucked slowly he moaned a bit more I smiled I wanted to get him off so I jacked him while playing with the tip.

“kitten?” He asked softly he came with a soft grunt and I swallowed him down, he sighed.

“good morning” He said

“morning daddy” I said

“silly kitty” He said kissing me.

Cas and Dean woke up about 10 minutes later jimmy and I were cuddling giving each other lazy kisses.

“what are you two up to?” Cas asked

“nothing!” Jimmy said smiling

“you got a morning blow job!” Dean said

“I might have” Jimmy said Cas shook his head

“way to make me look bad sis!” Dean said teasing

“go!” I said snuggling Jimmy, Dean followed Cas into the hall.

Cas was putting the coffee on when Dean came up behind him wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his back

“morning daddy!” Dean said

“morning pet!” Cas said back as Cas turned to kiss Dean, Dean smiled and knelt in front of Cas

“what are you doing?” Cas asked as Dean ran his hand over the front of Cas’ boxers

“I wanna taste you this morning!” Dean said pulling Cas’ cock out, he licked the tip and gently stroked him

“oh pet that feel nice!” Cas said dean smiled and took him all the way down and bobbed his head

“oh god!” Cas said enjoying his morning blow job

“don’t stop I’m close baby!” Cas said Dean moaned and bit sending Cas over than edge cumming down Dean's throat he swallowed all of it.

“thank you!” Cas said Dean smiled at the praise.

Sunday came too quickly they drove us home

“Alright kitten I’ll meet you at the hospital” Jimmy said

“Cas I won’t be there tomorrow, I’m gonna go with Sissy” Dean said

“I figured as much I know it would be hard for you to concentrate” Cas said they was always so understanding and supportive of Dean and mines relationship not only as being together but as siblings

“thank you daddies” Dean said Cas smiled, I clung to Jimmy

“kitten you’ll be ok, I will see you in the morning!” He said

“ok daddy” I said kissing him

“bye!” I said to Cas he gave me a small wave.

“How was your weekend?” Bobby asked

“fine, too quick” Dean said Bobby nodded

“your daddy called, he wants to be at the hospital" Bobby said

“no!” I said “Sis are you sure?” Dean asked

“if I want my alcoholic father to meet my teacher/boyfriend at the hospital for a surgery that wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for him” I said

“I see your point!” Bobby said laughing a bit

“welp if he shows, he shows there’s not a whole lot we can do!” I said heading upstairs to our room,

“sissy!?” Sam asked

“hey Sammy!” I said

“are you ok?” He asked

“yeah I’m ok Sammy!” I said he crossed the room and hugged me

“it’ll be ok sissy! Can I ask you something?”

“Yes” I said not letting go of him

“does Jimmy make you happy? Like really happy?” He asked

“yeah Sammy he does!” I said

“good! I won’t have to beat him up!” Sammy said

“thanks Sammy!” I said smiling he left the room when Dean came in

“what was that about?” Dean asked

“he was worried about me. Making sure he would have to beat up Jimmy!” I said shaking my head.

We ate dinner I was to nervous so I didn’t really eat

“so I need to call Jimmy?” Bobby asked

“no!” I said trying to eat more “I’m nervous and my tummy hurts.” I said pouting

“it’s ok sis.” Dean said trying to comfort me

“you can go up.” Bobby said

“thanks” I said getting up taking my plate to the kitchen.

“I’ll come cuddle you went I’m done,” Dean whispered I nodded and headed up.

I crawled into bed texted Jimmy to let him know i was going to bed early, and waited for Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Jimmy

 

We got to the hospital around 7:10 that morning I felt sick all morning “Sissy it’ll be ok

” Dean said kissing my forehead holding my good hand,

“took you long enough.” Bobby said when Jimmy finally showed

“I’m sorry I was trying to find a parking spot!” He said

“she’s extra bratty today!” Bobby told him

“hey kitten!” He said to me I didn’t look at him

“I know you’re scared!” He said pulling me too him

“what the hell are you doing?” John asked

“giving her a hug!” Jimmy said

“John leave it!” Bobby said

“Bobby you can be serious!” John said

“as a heart attack!” Bobby said

“Cecilia Winchester!” The nurse called I took a deep breath and followed the nurse Dean right behind me

“you’ll have to wait here!” The nurse said I looked at Dean with tears

“it’s ok Sissy I’ll be back soon” He said smiling I nodded and followed the nurse.

“What are you doing here!?” Dean asked

“I came to see my daughter” John said

“you’re the reason she needs surgery” Dean spat at him

“Dean” Jimmy said Dean looked at him

“sit down” He said Dean listened.

 

“Who are you?” John asked

“I’m the reason you broke your daughter's wrist” Jimmy said

“you’re the home ec teacher?” John asked

“yes I am or I was” Jimmy said

“yeah I saw on the news, I’m sorry about that girl she’s the one came by the house” John said

“you seeing my baby girl?” He asked

“yes sir! But it’s not what you think” Jimmy said

“do you want it to be?” John asked

“at some point yes!” Jimmy answered honestly John nodded and punched Jimmy

“stay away from my daughter!” John yelled

“dad!” Dean yelled

“Jimmy’s there for sissy! She was being bullied he stopped it! She’s having a shitty day he helps her deal" Bobby yelled at John

“that man has done more for your daughter in the last three weeks than you have her whole life!” He yelled John looked at Bobby

“you knew?” John asked

“just found out Friday.” Bobby said John shook his head

“she’s asking for her brother and Jimmy.” The nurse said looking at everyone

“Dean go! I wanna talk to Jimmy somemore.” John said Dean looked at Jimmy

“it’s alright, I’m ok.” Jimmy said Dean nodded followed the nurse.

 

“I’m sorry I punched you” John said

“I understand if it was my daughter I’d done the same thing” Jimmy said laughing

“you call her kitten?” John asked

“she likes it makes her feel special!” Jimmy said John nodded

“she is special!” John said

“you love her?” John asked

“very much” Jimmy said John stood up and left.

“What’s he gonna do?” Jimmy asked

“don’t worry I’ll take care of it go check on your girl” Bobby said.

 

Dean walked in

“Where’s Jimmy?” I asked

“dads talking to him!” Dean said

“cute gown!” He teased

“shut up!”’I smiled

“umm before Jimmy gets in here Dad punched him!” Dean said

“What!? Is he ok?” I asked worried

“I’m fine kitten!” Jimmy said I smiled at him

“don’t worry” Jimmy said

“lucky girl, who’s who?”’the nurse asked

“that’s my twin brother Dean and this is my..” I said

“I’m her boyfriend” Jimmy said

“nice to meet you both but we need to take her back now” the nurse said Jimmy gave me a kiss and dean kissed me on the forehead

“love you both” I said

“love you too” They said.

 

Dean and Jimmy went out to the waiting area the nurse came in with an ice pack

“here you go” She said

“thanks” Jimmy said taking the ice pack, Bobby walked in

“John ain’t gonna do nothing, you can be friends with Sissy if she wants it plus she’ll be of age in 3 months told John she’d never say a bad word against you anyways was worth her never talking to him again” Bobby said

“thanks Mr. Signer” Jimmy said

“Call me Bobby we will be family soon I think” Bobby said smiling, Jimmy blushed.

A few hours went by “I’m gonna check with the nurse” Bobby said as all three men paced the waiting room

“waiting for your daughter?” A lady in the waiting room asked

“no girlfriend” Jimmy said Dean started laughing

“I’m sorry! I think it’s nerves” He said continuing to laugh his phone went off

 

**Daddy Cas: how’s everything? I miss you!**

**Dean: I don’t know ok I guess miss you too!**

**Daddy Cas: I’ll be there right after school gets out!**

**Dean: see you soon! Love you!**

**Daddy Cas: I love you too**

 

Den blushed at his phone

“what?” Jimmy asked

“he said he loves me!” Dean said

“who son!” John asked

“not another teacher I hope” He added no one said anything

“my twin brother” Jimmy said standing his ground

“leave it to you and your sister to find twins” John said

“he’ll be here later you can punch him too” Jimmy said

“Winchester’s?” The nurse asked

“yeah that’s us!” Dean said

“umm Cecilia is having a hard time waking up she keep mumbling about Dean who’s Dean?” The nurse asked

“I am.” Dean said

“ok come back see if you can get her to wake up.” She said Dean followed her

“hang on Jimmy give me your jacket.” Dean said Jimmy looked at him

“now.” Dean said jimmy pulled his jacket off and handed it to Dean he followed the nurse to Sissy’s room.

 

Dean walked up to sissy bed she looked so small and fragile not her normal cocky self,

“sissy you gotta wake up, daddy’s waiting for you” He said placing Jimmy’s jacket next to her so she could smell it take in Jimmy’s scent

“come on sis, you can’t  leave me all alone I need you, Sammy needs you you gotta make me pie” Dean whispered to her.

“Dean?” I asked

“there she is,Hey sis” Dean said with a smile I tried to move

“ouch!” I said

“don’t move to much I’ll get the nurse!” Dean said the nurse came in and checked me over

“you up for more visitors?” She asked

“there’s a very handsome man waiting to see you!” She added I smiled

“yeah I wanna see him!” I said she left a few minutes later Jimmy walked in

“hey kitten!” He said

“hi!” I answered shyly

“your dad is here!” He said

“what does he want?” I asked

 

“I guess to see you.” He answered

“Cas here yet?” I asked

“no, not yet.” He said I nodded he took my good hand.

“I was so worried” Jimmy said I sighed.

“I wish you could lay here with me.” I said.

“me too kitten me too,” Jimmy said he laid his head on the bed next to me I ran my fingers through this hair.

 

Dad walked in,

“hey baby girl!” He said with a big smile,

“hi dad!” I said still running my fingers through Jimmy’s hair

“hey Jimmy can I talk to her alone?” Dad asked he nodded and kissed me on the head

“I’ll be back!” He said,

“so nothing to worried about?” He asked me

“ there’s nothing to worry about” I said he looked at me

“so you and Dean found yourselves a set of twins!” Dad said I nodded

“identical twins!” I said with a smile he laughed

“are you happy baby girl?” He asked me

“yeah dad very happy,” I said

“that’s all that matters,” He said

“I gotta get back to the center but I’ll check in maybe we can do Christmas or something,” He said

“yeah we will see dad" I said

“I love you” He said

“love you too.”

 

Cas showed up to make sure we were ok,

“Hey is anyone staying?” Cas asked me

“I don’t think anyone is allowed to stay” I said

“I’ll check, where did Jimmy go?” He asked

“he went home to get food because and I quote

“my kitten is not going to eat crappy hospital food” and than he left said he would be back” I said Cas laughed

“you’re ok to eat?” He asked

“just liquids for now so I don’t know what Jimmy’s making” I said smiling.

 

Jimmy came in right before my dinner tray

“she doesn’t need that I bought her some soup from home” Jimmy said.

“here you go kitten” He said pulling out a container of soup.

“you’re too good to me” I said smiling the nurse came in to give me my medicine.

“did you make that?” The nurse asked Jimmy nodded helping me eat.

“sorry my coordination seems off” I said laughing.

“is there another one of you because I seriously need someone to take care of like this” She said flirting.

“yes I did make it, yes I have a twin brother and he’s take too” Jimmy said turning his attention back to me.

“can I put my necklace back on?” I asked the nurse.

“yes you can” She said smiling handing me my medicine.

“thank you” I said smiling Jimmy slipped my collar back on for me,

“better kitten?” He asked.

“yes felt weird without it” I said he smiled.

 

I was finally able to go home Bobby thought it was a good idea I stay at Jimmy’s because Bobby has to work and no one would be home,

“what about you guys and Sam?” I asked

“don’t worry about me sis, I’ll help Uncle Bobby out” Sam said

“are you sure?” I asked

“yes I’m sure, spend some quality time with your boy and your brother can stay too.” He said I smiled

“thank you Uncle Bobby.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“I don’t know why you don’t let me do anything?” I pouted at Jimmy.

“because my sweet little kitten you too little and you’re broken right now” He said.

“it’s been a week, I’m bored” I said.

“I know kitten I’m sorry but you get to go back to school tomorrow” He said smiling.

“awesome! With some new home ec teacher” I said rolling my eyes.

“I still can’t believe you quit! I said.

 “sweetheart, I want you to give her a chance ok? For me? And you know why I quit! He asked.

“fine” I said being a brat.

“come on, blanket, paci and Cinderella?” Jimmy asked I nodded.

 

“Sis wake up!” Dean said softly

“you’re home” I smiled,

I stretched “I have your homework but our English teacher said you can make it up to him later” Dean said with a smile

“perv” I said looking at Cas he shrugged and smiled

“so how’s the new home ec teacher?” I asked

“she’s all right” Cas said not looking at either one of us

“Castiel” Jimmy said

“she’s kind of a bitch!” Cas said

“and nowhere near as good looking as the last one” He said with a smile we shook our heads and looked at eachother.

 

“now Ms. Winchester you have missed almost two weeks of class how do you think you should make up all the points you missed?” Cas said raising an eyebrow at me

“well Mr. Novak I have been very naughty missing so many of you classes I think you should punish me” I said touching his face

“that’s what I wanted when I gave you that C,” Jimmy said throwing his hands up, Cas and I started laughing

“we know!” I said he looked at me I squealed and ran he chased me to the room I was on one side

“10 if I catch you!” He said

“promise” I said he shook his head and ran around the bed I crawled over and took off down the hall back to kitchen,

“damn you’re quick” Jimmy said I laughed and took off back to the room,

“come out little kitten” He called I was behind the door he went to the closet I jumped on his back

“I caught you” I said kissing his neck

“you did! I think you should get something special” He said “mm me too” I said climbing down.

 

“Alright kitten be good and when you get home extra special surprise” Jimmy said giving me a kiss

“I don’t wanna be good” I said pouting

“15 spanks if your a bad kitty” He said I glared at him

“go to school!” Jimmy said giving me a little push

“I love you” I said

“love you too” He said shutting the door

“Cas why are you driving us?” I asked

“because I can plus Bobby put Jimmy and I as emergency contacts!” He said

I nodded “seriously what about the work I missed in your class?” I asked

“you can make it up by writing and essay on the movie we watch tonight” Cas said

“sounds good” I said.

 

I took a deep breath before going into the home ec room, I opened the door and walked up to the desk

“hello! I’m..”

“I know who you are Winchester right? I’m Tony Beville” She asked in a British accent

“uh yes that’s me!” I said

“I want to let you know just because the last teacher took a liking to you doesn’t mean I will!” She said

“ok!” I said going to my table

“look who’s back” Lisa said.

“look who’s not in jail” I spat back at her.

“ I see you still have that silly collar on” She said.

“jealousy isn’t very becoming of you” I said smiling.

“take your seats ladies, we are making a cottage pie today” Ms. Beville said easy enough I had made it a dozen times for Uncle Bobby it's was one of his favorites.

“What’s cottage pie?” Ivy asked.

“does anyone know?” Me. Beville asked I raised my hand.

“yes, Cecilia!” She said.

“umm no one calls me that, and it’s like Shepherd's pie but instead of lamb we are using ground beef!” I said.

“yes you are correct, I was told you had an affinity for cooking also you prefer Sissy or should I call you kitten like your collar says!” She asked.

“I’m sorry did I do something I don’t know about?” I asked she raised an eyebrow.

“pick a stove top,” She said we got what we needed to make the pie.

“Hey Sis!” Dean said waking in.

“can I help you?” Ms. Beville asked Dean.

“no just needed to talk to my sister,” Dean said.

“can it wait?” She asked.

“no it can’t,” Dean said.

“what’s wrong?” I asked.

“nothing just checking in” He said once we were out the door

“I’m fine! I gotta go,” I said.

  


I made the pie,

“everyone cut a piece for me to try” She said she went around the room some she like others she spit out and told them to follow the recipe she got to Lisa,

“nicely done Lisa!” She said than she got to me.

“wow! I mean I had my doubts but my this is amazing” She said smiling.

“I make it almost every weekend it’s my uncle's favorite” I said.

“so it was easy for you!” She asked.

“yes, but I enjoy cooking everything, I believe if your in a good mood while cooking the food taste good” I said.

“you are not wrong my dear I miss judged you I thought you were just a pretty face” She said walking away.

 

I took the rest of the pie to Cas and Dean for lunch

“Mr. Novak” Ms. Beville said walking in

“hello Sissy” she said

“hi” I said handing a plate to Dean

“can I help you?” Cas asked along his plate

“Sis this is the best you’ve made”

Dean said smiling “um I wanted to ask you something perhaps not in front of the students” She said

“I don’t mind!” We said smiling taking another bite of food.

 

“Well I umm was just wondering if you would like to get some coffee or tea sometime!?” She asked.

“I think my boyfriend might have a problem with that” Cas said.

“oh I didn’t… I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were gay” She said blushing.

"umm bi actually” Cas said Dean snorted.

“something the matter” she asked.

“nope!” Dean said throwing his plate out.

“I gotta go sis, see you after Mr. Novak” Dean said nodding kissing my cheek.

“he affectionate” She said.

“yeah he is” I said.

“I’m sorry Mr. Novak I umm I’m just gonna..” she said pointing to the door and walking away, as soon as the door shut Cas and I started laughing.

“oh man! I’m so glad I didn’t miss that! Dean gets a special treat for keeping it together!” I said.

“yes he does” Cas said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean and I decided to skip the Halloween dance it wouldn’t be any fun if Jimmy and Cas weren’t there so we decided to stay in and help Jimmy and Cas hand out candy.

 

“Kitten, pet you guess look adorable” Cas said Dean and I decided to just wear matching Jammies that they had bought us, that made us look like little bats,

“thanks” I said, the doorbell rang we gave the kids candy I sat down in Jimmy’s lap snuggling close to Jimmy, he ran his hand up my thigh,

“mm daddy do start if your not gonna finish” I said

“oh baby I’m gonna finish, you look adorable in this I think you need all the colors!” He said kissing me “let’s get you out of this!” He said picking me up “we’ll be in the room” Jimmy yelled.

  


“Alright kitten” he said laying me on the bed

“Daddy are teasing me?” I asked,

“I would never do such a thing!” He said climbing on top of me nudging my legs open I smiled

“I love you” He said

“I love you too.” I said back

“sissy I love you!”

“I love you too Bean!” I said laughing

“where’s daddy?” I asked

“he’s coming! Turning off all the lights so one one knocks anymore” Dean said climbing next to me

“sissy you are my favorite sister!” Dean said

“I’m your only sister!” I said smiling

“I know that’s why your my favorite!” He said I sighed

“you're silly,” I said jimmy sat back on his knees watching us

“is it bad your my favorite brother?” I asked

“no.” Dean said

“good,” I said smiling a feeling a little guilty about feeling that way but it was true.

 

“Alright,” Cas said walking in the room

“jammies off,” He said Dean and I scrambled off the bed

“excited?” Jimmy asked.

“hey you keep teasing me!” I said pulling my jammies off,

“both of you have been so good lately we thought we would play tonight” Cas said

“thank god” Dean said we all looked at him.

“what? I’m horny I haven’t gotten laid in weeks” He said I shook my head,

“Jimmy as always will take care of our sweet kitten and Pet you are all mine.” Cas said pulling Dean into a kiss.

“I thought we were all gonna play together!” I said as Jimmy kissed down my neck

“it that what you want?” Cas asked pulling away from Dean

“yes” I said breathy as Jimmy moved down my body

“Pet?” Cas asked

“yes please,” Dean said

“good,” Cas said

“jimmy stop.” Cas said

“go get clean,” Cas said we took off to the bathroom to shower.

 

“God damn we’ve been waiting forever” Dean said

“I know!” I said smiling

“help” I said holding up my arm for him to wrap before getting in the shower, we ran back to the room.

“Good both of you!” Cas said we smiled

“I don’t know what to do with the both of you!” Cas said pacing in front of us

“the perv in me wants to watch you guys make out!” Jimmy said Dean and I smiled, Dean and I hadn’t touched each other since we had agreed to be with jimmy and Cas, we looked at Cas,

“go ahead!” Cas said Dean was quick like he had been waiting life time to kiss me, he was gentle and rough, he brushed my lips with his tongue I opened just enough to let him in, he slowed the kiss down to soft peck’s

“fuck that’s hot!” Jimmy said

“come on” I said holding out my hand he leaned to kiss me I shook my head he kissed Dean, Cas came over to me and kissed me, he was just as good as Jimmy.

 

Cas moved the kiss down my neck I leaned my head to give him better access I moaned a bit,

“Cassie?” Jimmy asked

“I want my girl back!” He added

“jealous daddy?” I asked smiling

“yes!” He growled and grabbed me I laughed

“I don’t know why that’s so fucking hot,” I said kissing him, he moved down my neck I looked at Dean he and Cas were doing the same thing

“mm daddy that feels good,” Dean said as Cas stroked him,

“oh kitten, turn around!” Jimmy said I turned so my back as against his front he ran his hand down the front of me, I sighed

“Pet I wanna try some anal with you!” Cas said

“please!” Dean moaned “kitten?” Jimmy asked

“ok.” I said,

“have you ever?” He asked kissing down my neck walking me to the bed

“once it wasn’t very nice but I trust you.” I said I could feel him smile against my neck

“I won’t hurt you,” He whispered I nodded.

 

“Pet, on the bed all fours” Cas said

“you too kitten!” Jimmy said

“daddy I’m not supposed to!” I said

“that’s right, just lay down than on your tummy!” He said

“ok daddy!” I said, they went to get stuff

“excited?” I asked Dean

“very!” he said smiling

“alright babies” Cas said, Cas ran his hand down Dean's back he leaned into the touch

“my little prince” Cas said

“we are gonna go really slow” Cas said

“kitten” jimmy said rubbing my butt

“that feels nice!” I said

“good, you let me know if anything hurts and I will stop,” he said

“ok daddy” I said,

“Pet, same goes for you if you don't like it or it hurts tell me.” Cas said,

“ok daddy” he said.

 

I felt jimmy climb on the bed behind me, he slid his hands under my thighs lifting my hips up, to I was just on my knees more

“is your arm ok?” He asked

“yes!” I said “good” he said spending my butt cheeks

“just relax” Cas said to Dean

“I’m nervous” Dean said

“it’s ok Pet” Cas said, Jimmy swooped his tongue over my hole it felt weird at first but not bad, Dean moaned a bit when Cas did it to him,

“jeez! Oh fudge!” Dean moaned, I moaned too fuck it felt amazing Jimmy was working his tongue around,

“oh god!” I moaned out, Dean was a moaning mess ad Cas worked on him, Jimmy popped the top to the lube and lubed up his fingers

“Alright kitten!” He said licking and again and adding a finger

“oh ffff” I said it burned a bit but it felt good at the same time in a weird way,

“oh god, Cas” Dean said as Cas added a finger

“oh don’t stop” Dean moaned,

“kitten are you alright?” Jimmy asked

“yeah it’s just intense and I don’t know if it’s good or bad” I said

“do you want me to stop?” He asked sounding concerned

“no, I’m ok,” I said.

 

Cas added another finger Dean moaned a bit as Cas worked him open

“more Cas please I need…” Dean cried

“such pretty noises, such a good boy!” Cas praised, I moaned as jimmy worked me open

“fff” was all I could say

“kitten I’m gonna fuck you!” Jimmy whispered in my ear making me wetter I nodded, he climbed off the bed and got undressed he opened the bedside table and pulled out a condom and threw on the Cas, I looked at Dean he was panting and his eyes were closed, he was enjoying himself,

“Alright baby I’m gonna turn you over!” Jimmy said he flipped me make me laughing, he smiled and leaned over and kissed me

“you did good for your first time we gonna work our way up ok?” He said I but my lip and nodded

“but I really wanna be inside you” He said

“please daddy!” I begged he rolled the condom on, he teased me a bit, I giggled he slid in.

“Oh god you’re so tight!” Jimmy said sliding back out and slamming back into me I moaned

“Christ!” Was al I could say

“that’s it baby I wanna hear you!” Jimmy said sitting up in his knees and putting my legs over his shoulders, holding my legs he pumped in and out.

 

“Pet, are you ready for me!” Cas asked

“yes please daddy please I need you” Dean begged

“let me know and I’ll stop” Cas said rolling the condom on,

“please” Dean was a begging mess

“alright baby” Cas said smirking a bit he loved the begging it turned him on he lined himself up with Dean's hole and slowly sank in

“oh!” Dean said surprised “keep going," Cas dank all the way in and stopped giving Dean time to adjust and get used to the feeling,

“move please” Dean said Cas slid out and back in slowly not wanting to hurt Dean.

 

“Faster daddy, I’m so close, please” I begged

“cum when you want to kitten!” He said and that’s all it took for me to cum, Jimmy’s moventes became spreatic as he chased his own release he put my legs down and laying on top of me a few more pumps and he cried out my name, I laughed a bit

“that’s was amazing!” Jimmy said, sliding out of me and rolling off the condom, throwing it in the trash coming back and cuddling.

 

Dean was a mess moan and begging every time Cas nailed him prostate

“can I? I’m gonna” Dean said

“yeah pet go ahead!” Cas said moaning a bit himself, Dean came hard moaning Cas name, Cas came at the same time shouting Dean's name,

“you were so good Pet” Cas said stroking Dean's back and pulled the condom off, threw it away came back and cuddled.

 

“That was intense” Dean said

“can we do it again!” He added

“yes we can!” Cas said,

“kitten” jimmy said

“it was different I don’t known, I wouldn’t mind trying it again!” I said smiling he smiled back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the parents

This is a terrible idea!” I said

“kitten you’ll be fine we will all be fine” Jimmy said as they boarded the plane to Cas and Jimmy’s parents house,

“a private jet?” Dean asked

“we told you our family had money” Cas said

“I hate flying” We said in unison.

“it’s gonna be ok kitten!” Jimmy said holding my hand.

Bobby has said it was fine for us to spend the holidays with Cas and Jimmy we practically lived with them anyways and Sammy had been invited to spend the holidays with a friend from school, we felt bad for leaving Bobby but he said it was fine, 

"this is our first Christmas away from Sammy!” I said.

“are you sure you dad’s not gonna wig out?” Dean asked “it will be fine, we will tell him you are 18 which for the most part is true, don’t worry” Cas said we nodded I still had a bad feeling.

“Kitten breath” Jimmy said as I was white knuckling the armrest as the airplane was preparing for take off

“I am breathing,.” I said through clenched teeth.

“are you humming Metallica?” Cas asked Dean

“I keeps me calm,” Dean said and continued humming.

About an hour into the 6 hour flight

“Kitten would you like to color? You can sit in daddy’s lap” Jimmy asked

“yes please daddy” I said and slipped into his lap

“daddy did you bring colors to distract me?” I asked

“of course I did my sweet little kitten that’s my job as your daddy to make sure you are comfortable” Jimmy said I nodded “thank you daddy!” I said kissing him, “pet I bought stuff for you too” Cas said

“can I just cuddle daddy?” Dean asked

“always” Cas said.

 

I feel asleep against Jimmy’s chest he woke me up gently

“Kitten!” He said kissing my cheek and than my forehead

“why?” I asked snuggling closer

“come on it’s time to eat”

“No, daddy I still sleepy” I said.

“Sissy look nuggies” Dean said

“I like nuggies” I said still snuggled next to Jimmy

“Do you want daddy to feed you?” Jimmy asked I nodded,

he held a nugget to my mouth I took a bite I sighed

“I like when you feed me daddy” I said swallowing

“I like feeding you” He said smiling

“are we all gonna share a room?” Dean asked eating some fruit

“yes we are, we decided to get a hotel room to better suit our needs” Cas said I clapped excited

“I don’t think I could sleep without everyone” I said,

“it’s be ok kitten we will all be together” Jimmy said.

 

We finally landed and got off the plane,

“Kitten do you want to sit in the front with me while I drive or In The back with Dean” Jimmy asked

“I’ll sit with Dean” I said

“actually I want dean to sit in the front I’ll sit in the back” Cas said I looked at him he smiled.

Dean shrugged and got in the front jimmy got in the driver’s seat, Cas and I got in the back.

“How long til we get to the hotel?” I asked

“about 45 minutes,” Jimmy said

Cas leaned forward and brushed the back of Dean’s neck

“that feels nice” Dean said

“Cassie are you teasing your pet?” Jimmy asked

“maybe” Cas said with a shrug, Dean shook his head

“this isn’t fair daddy,” Dean said

“maybe, maybe not but we have 45 minutes of time to kill” Cas said

“What are you planning?” I whispered

“you’ll see, besides you both agreed to it” He whispered back kissing my forehead, he leans forward again and kissed Dean's ear, he smiled and reached around

“now i know why the windows are so dark” I said smiling, he rubbed the front of Dean's pants

“we are getting there” Cas said

“fuck Cas this really isn’t fair” Dean said

“you swore,” I said

“oh man,” Dean said Jimmy started laughing.

“I know you enjoy being spanked, my sweet kitten however does not,” Jimmy said

“I enjoy your other punishments.” I laughed

“I know you d!” He said

“what are you talking about!?” Cas asked

“I spent two weeks alone all day with him, you didn’t think I got a little bratty?” I answered

“good point!” Cas said leaning forward again

“safeword?” Cas asked

“Jefferson starship” Dean said

“why?” They asked

“they are horrible!” We said together

“kitten what’s your?” Jimmy asked

“impala!” I said

“good!” Jimmy said smiling

“you guys planned this” Dean said

“of course we did, now my pet I’m gonna edge you and your sister all the way to the hotel. When we get there, we will check in you’ll take the key, go shower. No touching you can kiss” Cas said

“yes daddy,” We said.

“Before we start they both should be back there with you” Jimmy said pulling over,

Dean got out and climbed in the back Cas was in the middle, Dean was excited smiling

“I know it’s been a few days since the last time we all did stuff together” Cas said kissing Dean sliding a hand up Dean shirt and lightly touching the skin Dean hummed “brother?” Cas asked

“yes!” Jimmy answered

“is it ok if I touch your kitten?” He asked

“yes!” Jimmy said he slid his hand up my leg I was wearing a dress at Jimmy’s request I sighed he stopped right before he reached me, I pouted

“don’t worry,” Cas said kissing my cheek

“daddy will take good care of you kitten,” He added, he went back to Dean and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

“look af your prince parts all ready for daddy,” Cas said

“always ready for you daddy,” Dean said.

Dean moaned as Cas stroked him, he ran his other hand up my thigh I sighed and looked at Jimmy in the rear view mirror

“maybe this isn’t the best idea while I’m driving!” Jimmy said

“eyes on the road!” Cas said he kissed Dean and positioned himself to suck on Dean's cock

“oh!” Dean moaned as Cas bobbed a bit

“don’t touch yourself Kitten!” Jimmy said

“actually no touching her at all I want her to just watch” Jimmy said I laughed a b

it “that’s not very nice daddy, I want to play too,” I teased

“oh kitten we will I promise” Jimmy said,

“oh god I’m so close” Dean said Cas pulled off and stopped Dean was breathing heavy

“are you basically edging yourselves?” I asked “yeah!” Cas said shrugging continued his assault on Dean.

But the time we got to the hotel the only person who wasn't flushed and a mess was Cas,

“Remember what I said” Cas said to us

“yes daddy!” We said as flustered,

“hello!” The clerk

“hello Novak!” Cas said

“ah yes! Your father called and canceled your reservation

“of course he did” Cas said

“thank you,” He said

“looks like we are going to the house,” Cas said

“but…” I said

“it’s alright kitten we will be ok if anything you and Dean can room together,” Cas said kissing my forehead I nodded and grabbed Jimmy’s hand.

I sat in the front with Jimmy,

“pet I’m gonna let you cum now, I’m so sorry” Cas said helping Dean out of his pants,

“please daddy!” Dean moaned “I got you pet!” Cas said wrapping his mouth around Dean,

“daddy do I have to call you by your name?” I asked

“just in front of our parents but I will still call you Kitten, I know you like it” Jimmy said

“no fair” I said as Dean came with a shout. We drove in silence we pulled up to his parents house

“holy mother!” I said

“Dean are you seeing this?” I asked

“yes I am, you grew up here?” Dean asked

“yes!” They said, the mansion was huge and I mean unnecessarily huge.

“Everyone relax,” Cas said getting out of the car, a man and a woman were standing outside

“mother, Father!” Castiel said walking up

“hello castiel!” He mother said kissing his cheeks,

“Jimmy I umm I think i'm having a panic attack” I whispered grabbing his hand

“just breath!” He said

“mother, father!” Jimmy greeted

“this is Sissy and her brother Dean!” Jimmy said introducing us

“hello!” We said

“what kind of a name is Sissy?” Their mother asked

“it’s a nickname ma’am, my names Cecilia but no one calls me that,” I said

“well at least your polite more than I can say for the last one! I’m Naomi” She said

“his Zachariah” She said

“you know where your rooms are” She said walking back in the house.

We followed Cas and Jimmy up the ridiculous stairs to the second landing,

“this is our side of the house” Cas said

"Your side of the house?” Dean asked

“this is ridiculous” I said looking around

“this is the game room” Cas said opening the door

“what the actual hell!?” We said walking in there was a giant tv on the wall, it took up the whole wall gaming systems, a stereo, couches a pool table,

“Dean!” I said looking at him he nodded

“our rooms are this way!” Cas said opening a door

“I think the C and the J gave that away!” Dean said following Cas,

“this is crazy exactly how rich are your parents?” I asked

“umm I believe billionaires it the correct term” Jimmy said leading me into his room out bags were already there

“this is insane” I said the room was huge a four post bed against the wall another giant tv across from it a lounge chair dresser basic room stuff

“I that the closet?” I asked Jimmy nodded I turned on the light

“glad to see you didn’t didnt grow your style” I said holding up a blazer

“shut it and come here” He said holding his arms open I hugged him

“this is too much!” I said

“dean and I are simple what fork do I use am I gonna offend your parents? What if I slip into little space and they think I’m weird?” I added

“kitten first you aren’t weird, second I love you, I’ll show you,” Jimmy said smiling I sighed

“come on we need to get downstairs,” Jimmy said.


	15. Chapter 15

We joined their parents for lunch.  
"Gabriel will be here with Kali tonight, Anna is bringing Uriel and Michael, and Raphael, coming in the morning!" Naomi said,   
"good! It sounds like everyone is coming this year!" Cas said, "everyone but Lucifer!" Zachariah said I looked at Dean,   
"why isn't he coming?" Jimmy asked, pulling out my chair for me, "thank you!" I said he smiled,   
"something about him and Nick are fighting!" Naomi said dismissively, "that's terrible they are fighting!" I said,   
"they are always fighting about something!" Naomi said,   
"so Cecilia what are you gonna do after high school!" Naomi asked, "um I'm not sure yet!" I said, "well from what I hear you are a pretty good cook, maybe culinary school!?" She asked,   
"like I said, I'm not sure yet I've never really thought about it!" I said a maid placed a plate in front of me, "thank you!" I said smiling  
"you're welcome, miss!" She said will a smile  
"Sis is the best cook, and her pies are amazing!" Dean said  
"Surely you don't always call her that terrible nickname!" Naomi said,   
"our mom thought it was cute that Dean couldn't say my name, and she thought it suited me!" I said,   
"does she still call you Sissy!?" She asked,   
"she died when we were four!" I said, taking a bit of food,   
"the name sentimental!" Dean said  
"I apologize I didn't realize!" She said "  
it's fine most people make the same assumption!" I said.  
"James, Castiel I would like to speak with you alone when we are done!" Zachariah said  
"Dean, Cecilia you can wait upstairs for them!" He said we all nodded, Dean and I went up to the stairs but snuck back down when they went in the study,  
"for god sakes they are children" Zachariah yelled,   
"they are not children they are of age," Cas said   
"I told you this was a bad idea" I whispered   
"shut it" Dean whispered back I rolled my eyes  
"I looked them up Castiel," Zachariah said,   
"and!?" Jimmy said   
"their mother died in a house fire, father a drunk dragged them all over, younger brother smart they live with a family friend now" Zachariah answered,   
"We love them!" Jimmy said  
"do they know about the two of you!" He asked  
"yes, and they are fine with it!" Cas said,   
"is she the reason you quit!?" Zach asked  
"no, there's another girl at the school who said I forced myself on her I was arrested no charges were filed but I couldn't be around that anymore it was fine she flirted but I never thought she would do such a thing out of jealousy" Jimmy said Zachariah nodded "just be careful, don't get that girl pregnant!" He said   
Dean and I ran upstairs.  
"This is a weird family" I whispered to Dean he nodded,   
"hey sorry," Cas said,   
"it's ok, Cas!" Dean said,   
"so what are we doing today?" I asked,   
"well, my mom wants to take you dress shopping!" Jimmy said, pulling me to him.  
"Are you coming!?" I asked,   
"no, she wants just the two of you!" Jimmy said  
"I guess!" I said,   
"good, she's waiting for you downstairs, here is some money!" He said hand me a few hundred   
"I can't take this!" I said, feeling very uncomfortable   
"kitten look at me!" He said,   
"now as your daddy, I'm buying you a fancy dress!" He told me with a stern voice

"fine!" I said, pulling away,   
"love you guys!" I said, leaving the room,   
"oh good, I'm so happy you decided to join me!" Naomi said,   
"yes, well, I need a dress!" I said following her out the door.  
"I hope you don't mind we are going to a dress shop nearby!" Naomi said  
"fine with me, I like to keep things simple!" I said she nodded, we pulled up to the dress shop   
"looks like snow!" She said   
"I love snow! Makes everything look so magical" I said smiling "yes," She said opening the shop door,  
"Mrs. Novak what brings you in!?" The clerk asked  
"well, James… girl here needs a dress of our Christmas party!" Naomi said, looking me up and down,   
"well we have plenty go ahead and look around, and I'll be right with you!" She said  
I looked around. I found a deep red with a bow on the back, "I like this one!" I said holding it up  
"James doesn't like that color may be, blue!" She said,   
"ok!" I said, putting the dress back. I found one similar in a dark midnight blue with rhinestones "yes, that's much better try it on!" Naomi said I went into the fitting room to try on the dress   
"I don't know if I like it on!" I said stepping out  
"I agree much better on the hanger, here try this!" She said handing me a dress deep purple corset top with a skirt that puffed out at the hips I raised an eyebrow and tried it on   
"I think we found it!" Naomi said   
"I think so too!" I said, smiling.  
"Are you planning on getting pregnant?" Naomi asked on the way back to the house  
"excuse me!?" I said shocked   
"I understand that you don't come from money and if you think you can trap James or Castiel into taking care of you think again," Naomi said   
"I don't want money," I said,   
"hm just girls like you always seem to find their way to money!" She said, pulling up to the house.   
"girls like me!?" I asked  
"ya know fast!" She said  
I laughed, "your sons the only person I've ever fucked!" I said getting out of the car James was coming down the stair  
"Hey, kitten!" Jimmy said I looked at him a walked upstairs, "what did you say to her!?" Jimmy asked  
"nothing she's just dramatic you know how girls like her are, it's always something!" Naomi said,   
"mom, she's the least dramatic person I know!" He said, heading up the stairs.  
I was packing my bag when Jimmy walked in,   
"where are you going!?" Jimmy asked,   
"home!" I said shoving my clothes in the bag he pulled me to him I pulled away  
"tell me what she said!" He said I shook my head   
"It doesn't even matter!" I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder "I'm not gonna let you leave!" Jimmy said there was a knock   
"miss here's your dress!" The maid said,   
"thank you!" Jimmy said, taking it.  
"move!" I said he stood in front of the door "I can move you!" I said, "baby talk to me!" He said,   
"no, now move!" I said he sighed and stepped aside I ran down the stairs and out the door,  
"sis where are you going!?" Dean yelled  
"home are you coming!?" I yelled back storming down the street, "sis stop, please!" Dean said grabbing my arm  
"I'm not gonna let her insult me because she gave birth to them!" I said tears forcing their way to the surface  
"What happened!?" Dean asked,   
"it doesn't matter. I'm going home, I'm taking the bus!" I said, and started walking again.  
"Mother!" Jimmy yelled,   
"no need to shout. I'm right here!" Naomi said,   
"what did you say to her!?" Jimmy asked again   
"I just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to trap you or Castiel by getting pregnant I wanted to make sure she wasn't after your money!" Naomi said,   
"oh my god!" Jimmy said,   
"what!?" She asked,   
"she's not like that, I had to fight just to buy the dress, mom!" Jimmy said  
"she's leaving like for real!" Dean said, walking back in the house, "dammit!" Jimmy said  
"How is she gonna leave she can't get a flight now!" Naomi said, "you don't know sis!" Dean said,   
"bus, she's going to the bus station!" Jimmy said  
"grab Cas meet me at the car!" Jimmy said Dean ran upstairs, "keep your opinions to yourself, I love her!" Jimmy said, grabbing the keys to the car and heading out the door.

I walked all the way to the bus stop,   
"how do I get to the greyhound station!?" I asked the driver, "I'll take you halfway, and then you'll catch the 5, and you'll be about a block away!" He said,   
"thank you!" I said, sitting down looking out the window.  
Jimmy, Cas, and Dean made it to the bus station before Sissy did, "hello I'm looking for my sister, she's my twin actually dark blonde, about 5'3 green eyes!" Dean said the girl pointed behinds Dean  
"oh thank god!" Dean said grabbing me into a hug  
"don't do that shit to me again! It's you and me!" He said squeezing me tight   
"I'm sorry, are you coming!" I asked,   
"no, sis, you're not leaving!" Dean said,   
"the hell I'm not! Do you have any idea how…. that woman accused me of trying to trap Jimmy and Cas that girls like me seem to find their way to money!" I said, forcing the tears back,   
"it's better if I just go home!" I said,   
"no, sis! You're not leaving Jimmy or me, he and Cas are waiting in the car!" He said   
"Dean I can't, we aren't from this world I can't I'm going home!" I said walking to the ticket counter  
"one please Kansas!" I said she handed me a ticket  
"I… sis please this is supposed to be fun for us to get to know them better meet the family!" Dean said,   
"well I met the family, and they don't like me, so why should I stay! Are you coming or not!? The bus leaves in an hour", I asked   
"Nah sis not this time they want us here!" Dean said, hugging me, "I'm sorry, Dean!" I said   
"I know sis!" He said, walking away.

Dean walked back to the car tears falling  
"she's leaving whatever your mom said really got to her!" Dean said with a sniff  
"dammit!" Jimmy said hitting the steering wheel  
"I'm not letting her go, she's upset I should have gone with her!" Jimmy said,   
"the bus leaves in an hour so better hurry!" Dean said, wiping his eyes, "I don't know what to say to her!" Jimmy said,   
"just talk to her!" Dean said.

  
"Where you headed!?" Guy asked,   
"home!" I said   
"I'm Greg!" He said,   
"sissy!" I said,   
"that's a nice name!" He said  
"Thanks!" I said  
"So where's home!?" He asked  
"not too far!" I said, "that's not an answer!" He said

"and it's none of your business, Sissy talk to me please!" Jimmy said,   
"why!?" I asked,   
"because I want to know what's going on!" Jimmy said  
"This guy bothering you!" Greg asked,   
"no, he's my boyfriend!" I said Greg nodded and left   
"Jimmy I can't be around someone who's like that!" I said  
"baby I don't even know what she said!" He said placing a hand on my cheek   
"I don't matter, I should've just stayed home!" I said   
"I want you here with me! I don't care what my mother thinks!" Jimmy said  
"She thinks I'm gonna trap you or Cas!" I said looking down jimmy sighed   
"baby I know you'd never be like that, but even if you did get pregnant I'd still be with you because that baby would be ours!" Jimmy said,   
"she thinks I want your money!" I said,   
"now I know for a fact that's not true! You get mad when I pay for lunch!" Jimmy said with a small laugh,   
"please come back besides you haven't met Kali, and my mother doesn't like her either!" Jimmy said   
"I just feel like this big neon sign is above my head saying poor!" I said,   
"look at me!" Jimmy said I looked up   
"I love you! You are my world that world almost came crashing down I don't like that feeling, now please come back Cas and Dean are waiting!" Jimmy said I shook my head  
"one more word from your mother and I don't care she birthed you and Cas!" I said, "understood!" He said, kissing me. I followed him back to the car.

"You do that shit to me again, and I'll kick your ass sister or not!" Dean said when I got in the car   
"I'd like to see you try!" I said   
"I'm glad you decided to come back and don't worry about mother she doesn't like anyone!" Cas said  
"Thanks! I guess I should tell you I swore at her!" I said looking down, Dean smiled Cas and jimmy started laughing,   
"oh what I have given to have seen her face!" Cas said, laughing, "she said I was fast!" I said   
"she didn't," Jimmy said  
"Yeah, I said you were the only one I have fucked and got out of the car!" I said,   
"that's not entirely true!" Dean said  
"oh yes, she already thinks I'm easy to let's add fucking my brother to the mix!" I said,   
"you are racking up the spanks we are up to 15 I believe!" Jimmy said I shrugged  
"I thought you said we couldn't play!" I said,   
"we can do what we want, I don't care anymore!" Jimmy said,   
"does that mean I get to call you daddy," I asked,   
"yes," they both said "good!" We said.  
"I thought you guys got here this morning!" Gabriel said walking towards us  
"your mother was being mean!" I said,   
"she does that, I love what you've done with your hair!" Gabriel said,   
"funny, you're funny!" I said, walking to the front door,   
"kitten!?" Jimmy said,   
"yes, daddy," I said,   
"meet me in my room!" He said, raising an eyebrow,   
"yes, daddy!" I said, practically running in the house and up the stairs. Gabriel looked at Jimmy,   
"punishment!" Jimmy explained Gabriel nodded and smiled,   
"you know mother hates when you do that in the house!" Gabriel said   
"I don't care, they canceled our hotel reservation!" Jimmy said.

I ran in the room and got undressed as much as I hated the spankings I loved having Jimmy touch me I knelt by the bed how he liked, the door opened   
"look how pretty up are?" Jimmy said  
"You can look at me!" He said I looked up,   
"come here across my knee!" He said sitting in the bed   
"I'm adding 5 more for leaving me!" He said,   
"yes, daddy!" I spoke with a sigh, Jimmy sighed himself,   
"sit up!" He said I sat on the bed he had tears in his eyes   
"baby I…." he took a deep breath   
"I don't know what I would have done if you got on that bus left, I was so worried I was gonna lose you!" He said pulling me into his lap   
"I'm sorry!" I said, wrapping my arms around him, straddling his lap, "I'm gonna punish you, but I know how much you hate the spankings!" Jimmy said,   
"daddy please something else!" I said squeezing him  
"I sorry!" I said crying   
"I was so mad, I didn't think how you would feel! I'm so sorry!" I said, squeezing him tight,   
"you have to talk to me!" He said   
"I know, but sometimes it's hard for me!" I said sniffing into his neck   
"I think we are going to have some fun!" He said, lifting my chin, "otay daddy!" I said,   
"oh kitten, I love when you are little!" He said smiling  
"We can still play, I like playing with you!" I said kissing his neck   
"I know kitten!" He said, running his hands down my back.

There was a knock he covered me with a blanket,   
"it's us!" Cas said, "come in!" Jimmy said Cas raises an eyebrow   
"I don't like spankings her!" Jimmy said, holding me tight   
"big softy!" Cas said,   
"daddy, I'm sorry!" I said looking at Cas  
"I know kitten!" He walked over and kissed my head  
"I'm still pissed you were gonna leave me!" Dean said I nodded  
"I know!" I said, crying hard,   
"sis, I still love you!" He said I nodded and cried  
"come here!" Dean said, sitting on the bed, I climb in his lap,   
"you're naked!" He said "  
we were busy!" Jimmy said I hugged Dean  
"I'm sorry!" I said kissing his cheek  
"I know sis!" He said, holding me, I fell asleep.

Dean slid his sister into the bed,  
"I really thought she was gonna leave us!" Dean said sighing,   
"me too!" Jimmy said Cas sighed  
"I think the guilt is punishment enough for her sometimes!"' Cas said they nodded,   
"she slipped into little space for a few minutes!" Jimmy said,   
"it's all the stress being away from Sammy is not one of her favorite things!" Dean said watching his sister sleep there was a light knock Jimmy pulled the blankets around sissy Cas opened the door  
"you guys ok?" Gabriel asked,   
"we are fine, why!?" Jimmy asked,   
"it's time for dinner!" Gabriel said,   
"we will be down soon!" Cas said  
"You wanna wake her!?" Dean asked,   
"no, let her sleep!" Jimmy said, leaving a note on the pillow next to her.

They headed down to the dining room   
"Cecilia isn't joining us still having a tantrum!" Naomi said Jimmy took a deep breath   
"being offended is not a tantrum!" Jimmy said,   
"she fell asleep!" Dean said  
"Hello again, Dean!" Gabriel said,   
"hi!" Dean said, "this is my wife, Kali!" He said  
"Nice to meet you!" Dean said giving a small wave   
"I look forward to meeting your sister I hear she has a way with words!" Kali said with a smile   
"that she does!" Dean said with a smile,  
"Dean, what are you going to do after you graduate?" Zachariah asked,   
"not sure yet I'm like sis on the fence about college we got a younger brother, so we need to be there for him!" Dean said  
"How old is he?" Zach asked   
"13 he'll be 14 in May!" Dean said   
"Castiel tells me you are handy with cars!" Zachariah said  
"yes, sir!" Dean said taking a bite of food  
"maybe you could check out my old Chevy for me!" He said,   
"that would be awesome!" Dean said, smiling.

I woke up and found the note jimmy left me. I got dressed and went downstairs, "there's my girl!" Jimmy said  
"still sleepy!" I said, sitting in his lap,   
"hello!" I said to Gabriel  
"hi sweetheart, this is Kali!" Gabriel said,   
"Hi, you're gorgeous!" I said,   
"thank you!" She said with a laugh I snuggled close to Jimmy, he wrapped an arm around me,   
"you're still eating!" I said looking at his plate  
"you're fine where you are!" Jimmy said wrapping his arms around me I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder  
"You should eat!" Jimmy said,   
"no!" I told Jimmy,   
"yes, kitten, you need to eat!" Jimmy noted the maid bought a plate for me   
"no daddy, I'm not hungry!" I said   
"I'll feed you!" He said  
"for god sake James she is old enough to feed herself!" Naomi said,   
"stay out of it!" Zachariah said warned,  
"come on open for me!" He said I pouted and shook my head, "nuggies!" I spoke with a smile,   
"you are impossible!" Jimmy said  
"You can't live off of nuggets!" Jimmy said  
"yes!" I said   
"no you can't, two bites and then you can have something else!" Jimmy said I squinted at him,   
"you can have pie!" He said,   
"otay!" I said, taking a bite.  
After pie, "bean come play!" I said, pulling at his are   
"sissy I'm still eating my pie!" Dean said,   
"but I wanna play!" I said,   
"no!" Dean said   
"you're mean!" I said, running up the stairs, Cas looked at Dean, "what!?" He asked,   
"that is the first time I have ever heard you say no to her!" Cas said, "it happens besides I'm still mad at her!" Dan said  
"so you're punishing her!" Jimmy said,   
"yeah, I am!" Dean said.

"Don't wanna play with you anyways!" I said getting my coloring books out I couldn't find the crayons I went back down,   
"Daddy, where are my crayons?" I asked   
"I'll get them, I'll be up in a minute!" Jimmy said, kissing my forehead,   
"don't take forever!" I said, walking back upstairs,   
"you gonna explain that!" Naomi said,   
"it's how we cope with things!" Dean said,   
"age regression?" Zachariah asked they nodded, "could be worse" think it's cute, both of you?" He wondered. Dean nodded,   
"what do you wanna know?" Dean asked  
"why?" He asked   
"it's easy don't have to worry about anything someone else does it, thing is sis, and I haven't ever really been kids it just happened I think everything got too much sis and I have always had an oral fixation it's why we suck our thumbs or put things in our mouths I think Sissy's is worse than mine!" Dean said, Zachariah, nodded, "you and your sister, are you like James and Castiel!?" He asked Dean nodded, "it's always been hard for us dad dragging us all over we never had friends, then things happen!" Dean said   
"I'm gonna go see what she's gotten into!" Jimmy said, excusing himself.  
"Hey, Kitten!" Jimmy said I was laying on the bed,   
"hi daddy!" I said, not looking at him   
"is Dean still mad!" I asked,   
"yes, kitten he is!" Jimmy replied   
"I said I was sorry!" I said   
"I know, but you really hurt him!" Jimmy told me   
"I'll make it up to him!" I said,   
"and how are you going to do that?" Jimmy asked  
"make him pie, of course."I said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was still mad the next morning,  
"Dean" I yelled after a very uncomfortable breakfast  
"No! Sis, you were gonna leave me" He said tears threatening to fall  
"I wasn't leaving you, and you could have come with me." I said,  
"don't make me choose between you and him, I can't," Dean said,  
"it's not them or us, Dean! I know how much you love him. I wasn't running away; I was going home. You knew where I was going." I said,  
"just give me sometime you hurt me, sis!" He said a tear rolling down his cheek  
"dammit!" I said to myself and headed to the kitchen, started pulling stuff out to make an apple pie.  
"I'm can make that miss," The cook said  
"no it's ok I'm making it for my brother besides cooking helps when I'm upset I have something else to focus on" I said adding the filling and folding the crust over the top, Jimmy came in the kitchen  
"there you are, I thought we were gonna go for a walk?" He asked  
"sorry Dean's still mad and I needed to focus on something else," I said sliding the pie in the oven  
"making him a pie," Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow  
"he...I …. I messed up I've never wanted to put him in a situation where he felt like he needed to choose between Cas and me, and that's exactly what I did" I said tears falling."  
"Just give him time he'll forgive you," Jimmy said hugging me.  
After the pie was done Jimmy and I went for a walk through the giant backyard,  
"I can't believe you grew up here," I said  
"yeah I did," He said  
"daddy I love you, and I am really sorry about trying to leave," I said  
"Kitten I know you are, but it wasn't just Dean and me, it was Cas too," Jimmy said  
"The four of us remember?" He added,  
"he's pretty mad too?" I asked  
"no he's hurt," Jimmy said  
I hung my head down even though Cas and I don't really do anything outside of cuddling and he is my daddy to we still were with each other the four of us. I sighed, "how bad did I screw everything up?" I asked, we walked back to the house I headed up to the room Cas was in there  
"hi daddy," I said  
"hi kitten," He said in a sad voice  
"I.." I started the cut me off  
"it's not you vs. us! Sissy, I never wanted that, but that was cruel making your brother choose between us," He said.  
"I know that's not what I was doing I just…. you guys grew up here with everything you could ever want. Dean and I, we never had any of that, and when your mom accused me of being fast and trying to trap Jimmy or you, I have had one boyfriend besides ya know, and his mother said the exact same thing to me it just made me feel like trash that's all anyone see the poor girl whose dads a drunk" I said  
"I'm sorry that happened, but we don't see that, Sissy I love you just as much as I love Dean," Cas said  
"I know I'm sorry I hurt you, Jimmy and Dean," I said  
"don't do it again," He said I nodded.  
   
I was laying on the bed when Dean came into the room I wasn't sure if he was still upset with me but a least he came to see me,  
"you gonna come eat!?" He asked,  
"not hungry!" I said, sitting up,  
"they made nuggies for you!" He said with a smile I smiled  
"I made you an apple pie earlier!" I said  
"I know I had some already!" Dean said  
"Dean I'm so sorry I hurt you!" I said,  
"hey enough we are done. I forgive you!" He said sitting in the bed I nodded he kissed me I moaned a bit it had been a while since we kissed  
"I love you!" I said running my fingers threw his hair and holding the back of his neck  
"I swear to god, you leave me like that again I won't forgive you," He said  
"I promise I won't," I said  
"come on time for nuggies, and we get to be little until the party, Plus Anna is here with their brother Uriel and we'll they aren't happy about us either," Dean said  
"great," I said.  
"come on sissy come on, be little with me," Dean said pulling my arm  
"fine but I wanna wear my jammies," I said he smiled we changed and headed downstairs.  
Jimmy and Cas were waiting for us,  
"what are you two up to?" Cas asked,  
"nuffing, Daddy!" We said,  
"daddy up," I said, lifting my arm, Jimmy smiled and picked me up.  
   
We walked into the dining room Naomi made a face seeing us dressed in jammies in the middle of the day  
"are you hungry?" Jimmy asked,  
"yes daddy," I said smiling,  
"sit," He said dropping me in the chair  
"wanna sit by bean," I said Cas sat Dean next to me,  
"I'll get your food do you want your sippy?" Jimmy asked,  
"Please daddy," I said,  
"me too daddy me too," Dean said,  
"You must be Cecilia, I'm Anna," She said I nodded,  
Jimmy came back with two plates, and two cups of milk Cas got up to help him  
"thank you, daddy," I said,   
"welcome kitten," he said kissing my head  
"Is this some weird sex thing that you guys are into?" Anna asked we looked at her  
"it's not weird!" Cas said giving her a look Jimmy fed me a chicken nugget  
"so it's a sex thing?" She asked  
"Anna, its none of your business, leave them alone," Zachariah said Gabriel and Kali walked in  
"if it's not my two favorite little ones," Gabriel said kissing me on the head and patting Dean on the shoulder  
"hi, Gabriel," We said  
"hi, Kali" We added  
"hi, sweethearts," She said  
"so it's a sex thing?" Anna asked again  
"yes, it can be a sex thing! But I prefer sex when she's not acting like a three-year-old" Jimmy said  
"I'm so glad I'm adopted." She said jimmy shook his head.  
Another man walked in while Jimmy was feeding me and Cas was feeding Dean  
"I take it that's the other one," He said pointing to me  
"I have a name!" I said chewing my food  
"I'm aware!" He said looking me up and down he was tall, intense man,  
"Why so, grumpy?" I asked taking a sip from my cup he looked at me  
"You and your filthy brother," He said I glared at him  
"You take that back" Dean, and I said together standing up  
"You will not insult anyone under my roof," Zachariah said standing up  
"father surely you can approve of this it's bad enough they are together but now this," Uriel said  
"they are adults, they aren't harming anyone," Zachariah said Uriel roiled his eyes "  
I'm so happy I'm adopted" He mumbled  
"Daddy, can we go play now?" Dean asked  
"take your plates and cups into the kitchen, and then you can go play but stay in the room," Cas said  
"thank you, daddy," We said Dean took the plates and I took the cups and we headed to the kitchen.  
"Well, I have questions," Anna said,  
"shoot," Cas said,  
"what is it exactly?" Anna asked  
"I guess if you had to label it, it's age regression they have never been children, they have a younger brother, they both are responsible for the twins have been adults before they needed to be it, helps them cope Jimmy, and I enjoy it" Cas said  
"it's like a Dom/sub thing?" Uriel asked,  
"essentially yes!" Cas said, "if you'll excuse me I'm gonna make sure they aren't making a mess," Jimmy said.  
"Uh oh bean you knock it over," I said looking at the paint in the hardwood floor  
"daddy's gonna be mad" I added  
"Nah uh we clean," He said running and getting so toilet paper  
"see!" He said hands all full of paint he wiped it on my face  
"no fair" I said wiping paint on my hand and getting him it was an all-out paint war in Cas' room  
"what the hell are you doing?' Jimmy yelled both of us stopped and looked at him covered in paint  
"hi daddy!" We said,  
"he started it?" I pointed to Dean,  
"hey," He said,  
"you did!" I said  
"bathroom both of you," Jimmy said  
"Cas is gonna be pissed!" Jimmy said, turning on the shower,  
"what the fuck!?" Cas yelled I looked at Dean,  
"you two seriously," Cas said, coming in the bathroom,  
"sorry daddy!" We said putting our heads down  
"get clean, and then you'll help clean up and then spanking for Dean and whatever Jimmy has planned as a punishment for you" Cas said clearly pissed.  
Dean and I showered, Dean washed my hair, and I washed his making sure we got all the paint,  
"daddy!?" I yelled, "yes, kitten," Jimmy said  
"I need clothes," I said,  
"nope! You can clean naked and then get dressed" Jimmy said,  
"but…" I said  
"no, but's you both know better," Cas said, handing us both cleaning stuff,  
"when you are done punishments!" Cas said,  
"yes, daddy!" We said.  
"Plugs?" I asked, looking at them,  
"they vibrate, and we have the remotes!" Jimmy said  
"I feel like it's going to be worse for Dean!" I said,  
"he did start it," Cas said I nodded,  
"come on," Jimmy said, holding out his hand.  
"safewords still apply," Cas said prepping Dean,  
"yes, daddy," We said.


	17. Chapter 17

Kitten I got you new collar” Jimmy said pulling it out,

“it matches my dress” I said taking a careful step,

“you ok?” He asked

“yes daddy, it just feels weird” I said yeah have a something that vibrates in your vagina is kind of weird,

“you look beautiful but the way” He said

“I wanted the red one but your mother said you don’t like red” I told him

“that’s not true I think you look beautiful in any thing” He said

“thank you Daddy” I said as he put the collar around my neck.

 

“Now both of you” Cas said

“stay close to us safeword if it gets too intense” He added

“yes daddy” We said

“you got a new one too” I said fingering Dean's new collar

“yeah and we match now” Dean said smiling and taking my hand.

 

we followed Cas and Jimmy down the stairs into the ballroom we didn’t know they had

“what the…” Dean and I whispered looking around it was huge covered in Christmas decorations and fairy lights

“it’s so pretty” I whispered to Dean who clenched my hand

“ow” I said and than I felt a low vibration and squeezed Dean's hand

“Ow Sis, your stronger than you look!” He said

“you’re the one who taught me” I said

“I’m starting to regret that” He answered rubbing his hand,

“James,”

“Hello Michael” Jimmy answered

“who’s this?” He asked

“this is my girlfriend Sissy, this is my brother Michael” Jimmy said

“it’s very nice to meet you” I said smiling I sighed when he turned up the vibration

“daddy can I have a drink?” I asked

“yes kitten! Cas and Dean went to get them!” I nodded

“so where did you too meet?” Michael asked

“school!” Jimmy smiled Michael nodded

“I take she's not the one who had you arrested?” Michael asked

“no of course not, she’s the reason I’m not in jail” Jimmy smiled at me

“Castiel” Michael said seeing Cas

“hello Michael” Cas said “this is Dean”

“you’re twins?” Michael asked

“yes” We answered

“of course you would find twins” Michael said shaking his head and walking away.

 

“Does everyone know that you two?” I asked

“only family Michael caught us!” Jimmy shrugged

“who else is adopted!?” I asked

“just Anna and Uriel it’s Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Gabriel. They were gonna stop and just adopt two more Anna and Uriel than Cas and I came along” Jimmy said

“so 8 kids, that’s crazy. How are they not insane?” I said

“oh do worry dear I’m sure you’ll have plenty” Naomi said

“I don’t really want any” I said

“you don’t want kids?” Jimmy asked

“not really I spent my childhood looking after my kid brother, you think that’s how I want to spend my adult life?” I asked

“uh well I never I excuse me” Jimmy said I looked at Cas

“he wants kids like a lot of kids” He said

“excuse me” I said following where Jimmy went,

“Jimmy?” I asked quietly

“I’m sorry I didn’t know” I said

“we never talked about it” I added

“you’re right we didn’t and I have no right to be mad, so I’m going to turn it off and we are done” Jimmy said walking away

“wait what?” I asked

“did you just dump me!?” I asked he didn’t answer just kept walking.

 

Dean came to find me

“sissy?” He asked

“he dumped me!” I said tears falling

“that asshole dumped me!” I said again

“come on let's go upstairs!” Dean said grabbing my hand,

“Dean I can’t breath!” I said taking a deep breath

“I can’t breath!” I said again my whole world just came crashing down

“I’m gonna get Cas!” He said running off they both came back

“kitten breathe!” Cas said

“He.. I didn’t…” I said trying to wrap my head around everything

“come on” Cas said picking me up

“she doesn’t feel well” Cas offered as an explanation everyone nodde

d “what happened?” Cas asked Dean

“he dumped her” Dean said

“What? There’s no way, not for not wanting kids “look at me sweetheart what did he say?” Cas asked

“he said we were done and I asked if he was dumping me and he didn’t answer” I said sobbing

“I’m gonna go beat the shit out of my brother I’ll be back stay with her help her get changed” Cas said leaving the room.

 

Dean helped me change and remove the vibrator into his sweats and zeppelin t-shirts, he changed too and cuddled me while I cried.

 

“James!” Cas yelled angry at his brother

“what?” Jimmy answered

“I need to speak with you” He said pulling his brother behind him into the next room

“where’s sissy?” Jimmy asked confused

“you just dumped her?” Cas asked

“What no I meant with the game I was done shit! Where is she!?” He asked

“upstairs with Dean crying her eyes out because the love of her life just dumped her at a party” Cas said

“shit shit shit” Jimmy said and ran upstairs.

 

“Stay the fuck away from her” Dean said when Jimmy opened the door

“no let me explain!” Jimmy said

“you wanna explain why you dumped her?” Dean asked

“no I didn’t that wasn’t what I meant, baby I swear it was the wrong choice of words on my part!” Jimmy said

“wrong words? I asked you to clarify and you continued to walk away!” I yelled

“why would I dump you!? I wanna marry you!” He yelled

“what!?” I asked

“I wanna marry you!” He said again

“baby I’m so sorry I meant with the game I got uncomfortable” He said pushing past dean and sitting next to me on the bed.

“why didn’t you safeword!? That would have been less confusing for me” I said “

I’m sorry I should have and I didn’t because I’m an asshole and if you want to leave I understand” He said I straddling his lap I took his face in both my hands

“James Novak you are so damn confusing tonight, but I love you and swear to god you pull that shit on me again I’ll kick your ass” I said

“Kitten I’m a little upset you don’t want kids but it’s not the end of the world, I would dump you over that cheating definitely” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes I kissed him he sighed contentedly and kissed me back.

 

“Come on let go back down!” Jimmy said

“daddy I’m not dressed and I really don’t wanna put that dress back on” I said

“than I guess you’re coming down in what you have on!” He said smiling

“but your mom and sister!” I said

“Kitten I don’t care, my dad likes you and he’s the one that actually matters!” Jimmy said

“he won’t be mad?” I asked

“no baby, besides the dress wasn’t what you wanted it was what she wanted and I hate making you uncomfortable!” He said

“daddy don’t do that to me again if we are done you…” he covered my mouth

“no more, I’m gonna marry you one day! You’ll be stuck with me for the rest of your life!” Jimmy said

“promise?” I asked muffled from behind his hand

“I promise” He said

“carry me Daddy please!” I asked

“I will always carry you until I can’t” Jimmy said I smiled.

 

“Where is her dress?” Naomi scolded

“she was uncomfortable” Jimmy said shifting me to his hip

“whatever” She said leaving

“James”

“Hello Raphael” Jimmy said

“this is Sissy we had a misunderstanding” Jimmy said

“that’s an understatement” I said Cas handed me a glass of champagne

“dad has an announcement” He said.

 

“Now that everyone is down here I would like to announce that I am retiring next year” Zachariah said

“I want James to take over" He added Jimmy spit his champagne out

“you what?” He said

“after she graduates of course” He said “

can I think about it” Jimmy asked

“yes son” Zach said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

After a very uncomfortable dinner we went back upstairs Dean and Cas went to their room and Jimmy, and I went to ours,

"Daddy?" I asked

"yeah kitten" He answered

"sit I'll help," I said he sat in the bed he already took his jacket and shoes off I undid his tie and pulled it off laying it on the bed, cufflinks next, I unbuttoned his sleeves and then his shirt

"kitten about earlier tonight" he started

"sh!" I said pushing his shirt off,

 

I pushed him back on the bed unbuckled his belt and his pants and pulled them off along with his socks,

"under the covers!" I said he pulled the blankets back,

"Kitten I'm not gonna take the job, I had an interview at the college for the culinary class they emailed me yesterday I got the job," He said I nodded

"I'm going to sleep," I said turning over,

"Kitten, please talk to me," Jimmy said laying head on my arm

"You really hurt me," I said not looking at him

"I am so sorry," He said kissing the back of my neck "I never meant to hurt you, I didn't," He said

"you offered no explanation you just walked away," I said

Jimmy sighed

"I was mad," He said

"I get that, that wasn't the best way for me to tell you I don't want kids but what you did was cruel," I said tears filling my eyes

"look at me," He said I turned my head

"That was very cruel of me. I love you, and I hurt you. You trust me, and I broke some of that" He said I nodded "you are the love of my life, I can't imagine life without you anymore." I said, looking at him, he kissed me a soft gentle. I'm sorry kiss and pressed his forehead to mine.

 

There was a knock on the door,

"hey!" Dean said, opening the door,

"hi you ok?" I asked

"um no," Dean said,

"what's wrong?" I asked sitting up

"I miss you," He said

"come on," I said lifting the covers he jumped in

"by all means join us," Jimmy said slightly annoyed

"You can always go sleep with Cas," I said snuggling close to Dean, "I think I might," He said getting up,

"sissy I…" he started Dean glared at him

"I'll be with Cas," He said leaving.

 

"You ok?" He asked

"I don't know" I answered

"we haven't been close in a while, I just needed you," Dean said "me too," I said he kissed me

"sissy I need you," He said pulling away for a minute and kissing down my neck

"Dean wait," I said

"Cas said it was fine!" Dean said

"I know, but Jimmy didn't, and we are already rocky," I said,

"you want me to stop!" He asked, kissing along my jawline,

"yeah, I do!" I said,

"ok!" He gave me one last kiss and laid down next to me

"I want to its just Jimmy, and I aren't in the best spot right now, and I don't wanna do something to fuck it up cuz I'm mad!" I said,

"Sis I'm not mad just kind of horny and Cas isn't I thought maybe you'd want to because we haven't in a while, I'm fine, promise," He said smiling,

"maybe I should go sleep with Cas, and you and jimmy can have at it!" I said with a small smile,

"Nah I'm good, I'm mad at him too," Dean said.

 

Jimmy knocked on Cas' door

"come in" Cas yelled

"Hey," Jimmy said

"I'm not in the mood!" Cas said

"everyone mad at me?" Jimmy asked,

"yes!" Cas said

"I really fucked up!" Jimmy said

"yes, you did!" Cas said

"you sent dean?" Jimmy

"yeah he is horny, he and sissy need to reconnect they've been a bit snippy with each other" Cas said

"I didn't agree to that" Jimmy said

"no you didn't so I guess we'll find out how mad she is at you," Cas said with a shrug "night," Cas said turning off the light and laying down Jimmy climbed into bed next to him.

 

The next morning Jimmy went back to his room,

"Kitten!?" He asked they weren't in the room the bed was made Sissy's bag sitting on top empty,

"Hey, daddy," I said, walking out of the bathroom

"there's my kitten," He said with a smile,

"We didn't do anything," I said,

"you didn't?" He asked,

"nope, you didn't agree to it, and I did wanna do something because I was mad," I said Jimmy nodded,

"where's dean?" He asked, "downstairs," I said

"come here."

He said pointing in front of him I stood in front of him

"thank you! I was a massive asshole last night, and I know we have an agreement the four of us but thank you" Jimmy said

"Daddy, I love you! And yes you hurt me, but I'm not so immature that I would do that to you!" I said he had tears in his eyes, "sometimes I worry that your gonna find someone else and up and leave me" Jimmy said

"I like what we have besides your stuck with me," I said with a smile "I'm going shopping with your sister and Kali this in about 10 minutes, and as much as I would love to do some dirty, dirty things with you I need to get dressed!" I said, kissing him.

 

I climbed in the back seat with Anna, Kali sat in the front with the driver,

"so the age thing," Anna said,

"what about it?" I asked,

"is it like a turn on for you?" She asked

"it can be, depends on what we are doing," I said

"What do you do?" She asked

"uh mostly color, play with toys, Jimmy and Cas make us food watch cartoons ya know kid stuff," I said

"why?" She asked

"umm I don't have to be an adult," I said she nodded

"I guess I'm just trying to figure it out," Anna said

"there's nothing to figure out we like what we like and Cas and Jimmy enjoy taking care of us, as long as they are happy I'm happy," I said

"and you, Dean, James, and Castiel are all," She said

"kind of," I said she nodded

"you know James is going to take dad's offer," She said

"and?" I asked

"That means you'll have to move," She said

"and?" I asked

"away from your brothers," She said

"you don't know your brother as well as you think," I said, looking out the window.

 

"Dad, I need to speak with you," Jimmy said, walking into Zachariah's office

"yes James!" He answered

"I can't take the job I already accepted one at the university it pays twice what I was getting at the high school, and it comes with everything I need," Jimmy said

"Alright, son" Zachariah said

"you aren't mad?" Jimmy asked

"not really I mean I can ask Michael to take over, I was hoping it would be you," Zachariah said with a smile

"thank you, Dad," Jimmy said

"I hope everything works out with Sissy, oh and I added more to those trust funds!" Zachariah said, "thanks, you know Cas, and I dont really use them," Jimmy said

"oh I know, but I have a feeling there's a couple of weddings down the road!" He said with a smile, Jimmy smiled back.

"You weren't really going to cut us off were you?" Jimmy asked "nope just wanted to see if you found someone," Zachariah said Jimmy laughed

"Hey, dad thanks for being understanding of the twins and their needs!" Jimmy said

"I don't understand it, but all I know is that you two are the happiest you've been in a long time," Zach said.

 

We pulled up to the mall "I know so common" Anna said looking at the mall

"I like the mall," I said smiling, Kali followed behind us,

"how'd you and Gabriel meet?" I asked

"I was a model, and he had a meeting at the agency for something I don't remember! But it was love, at first sight, he was so charming and funny" Kali said with a loving smile

"He is very nice," I said with a smile,

"so you and Jimmy got into a fight or what?" Anna asked

"just a poor choice of words on his part," I said

"was it about you not wanting kids because he wants like a boatload!" Anna said,

"no, it wasn't! And it's really none of your business if we have kids!" I said walking towards the gift section looking around

"I like her!" Kali said.

 

I was looking for something for Cas when I spotted the sex shop, "I'll be back!" I said,

"you aren't old enough!" Anna whispered,

"yes I am," I said walking into the shop

"ID" guy behind the counter asked I handed it to him, he handed it back

"let me know if you need help," he said

"will do," I said looking around, I strolled past a row of collars until I found what I was looking for new collar and leash set, cuffs that linked together

"wow, you guys are kinky," Kali said

"actual it's been pretty vanilla not that I'm complaining, just needs to be more vanilla bean now," I said

"girl, you already were a collar," Kali said raising an eyebrow

"We have a few different ones," I said with a shrug

"do you like it?" Kali asked

"actually yeah Jimmy's not a school anymore, so it's a nice reminder of him when I'm there," I said smiling,

"that's nice, and the rest of this," She said,

"We need it I think," I said smiling

"I already have everyone presents they don't know that" I added Kali smiled "you little minx!" She said

 

**Daddy Jimmy: kitten I makai wj**

**Me: daddy are you day drunk**

**Daddy Jimmy: yup**

**Me: daddy I'll be home in like 5 minutes**

**Daddy Jimmy: Kitty**

**Me: yes daddy I'm your kitty**

**Daddy Jimmy: want my naughty milk kitty**

**Me: yes**

 

We pulled up to the house I was laughing at my phone

"what?" Anna asked

"they have been day drinking," I said, walking into the house, "Daddy" I yelled jimmy came out of the study, followed by a very drunk Cas and Dean laughing

"kitten" They yelled

"hi, guys," I said smiling

"mm missed you," Jimmy said pulling me too him

"You smell like the bar," I said,

"My turn," Dean said grabbing me

"sissy they… they have good booze" Dean whispered loudly

"I guess I'll wait to show you your surprises," I said hugging Cas

"I want!" Dean said

"Nope, you have to wait," I said, walking towards the stair,

"You have all the power," Kali said I nodded.

"Alright drunkies in bed," I said when we got to the room

"no wanna play sissy please," Dean said with a whine

"no, I think we all need a nap," I said climbing in the bed

"mm, I wanna do something else too!" Jimmy said climbing on top of me

"You are drunk," I said smiling,

"yes we are," Jimmy said, kissing me,

"we missed you today," Cas said, running his finger threw Jimmy's hair,

"is everyone horny?" I asked all three of them nodded, I smiled, "baby, what did you get us?" Jimmy asked,

"nope I wanna wait until everyone is sober so I say nap time cuz I'm tired and then lunch!" I said, "fine!" They said climbing in the bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

 

Gabriel woke us up for lunch   
"mother sent me. She was worried you'd all be naked!" Gabriel said I shook my head  
"Thanks!" I said he left  
"Hey, kitten!" Jimmy said rubbing his face  
"How are you feeling!?" I asked they all groaned   
"I love the drunk texts by the way!" I said smiling   
"I didn't," Jimmy said,   
"oh, you did," I said laughing  
"The first one made no sense, and then you just called me kitty and then you asked me if I wanted your milk cuz I'm a naughty kitty!" I said laughing harder  
"delete those" Jimmy said, grabbing my phone  
"sissy," Dean said,   
"that's me," I said smiling,   
"what did you get us?" Dean asked, "after lunch, and then we can play!" I said, raising my eyebrows.  
   
I changed my shirt to the new one I bought it said  
"Daddy's little kitten" on it,   
"Kitten, I love it!" Jimmy said,   
"well I'm your kitty, so you know it was fitting," I said,   
"daddy up," I said   
"ok kitten," Jimmy said  
"I have the worst headache!" Cas said  
"daddy kisses make it better," Dean said kissing Cas  
"better?" Dean asked,   
"a little thank you," Cas said, smiling.  
"That shirt is not appropriate!" Naomi said, Kali, laughed. Gabriel laughed too, Anna smirked,   
"why?" Jimmy asked  
"First it shows her stomach and second what it says," Naomi said, "I like her tummy, and it's what I call her so…" Jimmy said,   
"kitten, what do you want to eat!?" Jimmy asked,   
"umm I waaannnt peanut butter and grape jelly and milk!" I said, "me too!" Den said,   
"you want fruit?" Cas said  
"yes please, daddy!" We said.  
   
"Sissy I get a shirt too?" Dean asked,   
"oh yeah, it's in the bag but don't look at anything else; it's a surprise for later!" I said,   
"promise!" He said running off, Dean came back with the shirt that said,   
"daddy's little pet" On it,  
"pet?" Cas asked  
"Sissy gots it for me," Dean said with a smile  
"That was very nice of her did you say thank you," Cas asked setting the plate in from of Dean  
"not yet I just sat down," Dean said  
"thank you, sissy!" Dean said  
"Welcome!" I said  
"here you go!" Jimmy said, placing a plate and sippy cup in front of me   
"baby boy I love your new shirt! Did your sissy get that for you?" Jimmy asked,   
"yes," Dean said, smiling,   
"some daddy?" I asked holding my sandwich out to him  
"Thank You, kitten, but that's your's mines coming," Jimmy said, "bite!" I said jimmy smiled and took a bite, Naomi huffed,   
"what mother?" Cas asked  
"This is just too much!" She said   
"Naomi, they aren't even doing anything but eating lunch!" Zachariah said the staff came out with plates of food,   
"daddy want more?" I asked  
"no thank you, Kitten," Jimmy said Kali smiled,   
"that's sweet," She said   
"Daddy is there anymore, my pie?" Dean asked  
"I don't know pet I'll have to look," Cas said   
"bean I make more," I said  
"but that was for me," Dean said with a pout  
"it's still in there," The maid said smiling at Dean  
"thank you," Dean said,   
"you are welcome," She said.  
   
The maid came back out with a slice of pie for Dean  
"thank you!" Dean said with a big smile  
"eat your fruit first," Cas said Dean nodded   
"Daddy, I'm full," I said  
"You can head up," Jimmy said,   
"love you, daddy," I said kissing his cheek   
"I love you too!" He said with a smile.  
   
"Your little kitten has a fake id by the way!" Anna said  
"way to be a tattler!" Dean said  
"well, she does!" Anna said  
"I'll talk to her!" Jimmy said, finishing his lunch, excused himself and headed upstairs.  
   
I laid out all our new toys and changed into the bra and panty set I got   
"Kitten!" Jimmy yelled   
"I'm in the bathroom I'll be out in a minute it Dean and Daddy with you?" I asked  
"no baby it's just me!" Jimmy said I walked out of the bathroom he was looking at the stuff in the bed  
"wow!" Cas said as he walked in  
"Sis" Dean said  
"I got some for you too," I said nodding toward the bathroom dean ran in to look  
"give it," Jimmy said,   
"what?" I asked   
"don't be cute give it," He said again  
"can't you just appreciate what I'm trying to do right now?" I wondered he raised an eyebrow   
"she does have a point" Cas said  
"stay out of it!" Jimmy said  
"What is your problem!?" I said getting my wallet and throwing the id at him, I grabbed my clothes and put them back on Dean came out of the bathroom  
"what's going on?" Dean asked  
"Jimmy can't get his head out of ass long enough to appreciate what the hell I'm trying to do," I said, pulling my shirt on   
"you look hot!" I said kissing his cheek  
"have fun," I said, leaving the room.

 

"What is wrong with you?" Cas asked   
"I don't know!" Jimmy said  
"what happened?" Dean asked   
"I guess the fake ID was more important than what Sissy was trying to do for us," Cas said   
"man, you have got to relax," Dean said pulling his pants on  
"where are you going?" Cas asked   
"to find my sister, just because he doesn't want to find out what she has planned didn't mean I don't," Dean said pulling his shirt on and leaving the room.  
  
"Jimmy talk to me," Cas said   
"I don't know! I just feel disconnected, Don't get me wrong I love her, and she looked amazing I just want…. don't even know" Jimmy said   
"talk to her before you lose her," Cas said  
"I think this says a lot!" Cas said pointing to the new toys  
"she must be bored, or we don't have enough sex," Jimmy said "I'm gonna go with both" Cas said holding up a pair of cuffs.  
   
Dean found me in the kitchen baking,   
"you taking it out in that crust?" Dean asked  
"he's such an asshole sometimes!" I said   
"I love when you angry bake!" Dean said  
"he's the one who acted like an asshole, and I'm trying to make it better show him I'm not mad, and he was worried about a fake ID," I said chopping up the apples   
"why do I bother!?" I asked   
"cuz you love him," Dean said  
"you're supposed to be in my side," I said adding the filling to the pie,   
"I am on your side, but you do love him, I can see it in the way you look at him," Dean said taking a piece of apple  
"what should I do?" I asked   
"nothing this is on him," Dean said  
"that's helpful Dean thank you," I said   
"Sammy texted me," Dean said  
"Is he ok?"  
"Yeah, he's fine, just checking in," Dean said I relaxed a bit and put the pie in the oven.  
   
"I'm gonna go find her," Jimmy said to Cas,   
"Dean told me she bakes when she's upset," Cas said smiling   
"of course she does," Jimmy said, shaking his head leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.  
   
"Kitten?" Jimmy asked, walking into the kitchen I sighed,   
"can we have the room, please?" Jimmy asked the cook  
"yes, of course, sir," She said leaving,   
"kitten look at me please," Jimmy said  
"What do you want?" I asked Jimmy sighed  
"baby I don't know what's wrong with me! I just feel disconnected from everything, and I don't know how to find my way back" Jimmy said,   
"why won't you let me help you?" I asked   
"I'm sorry! You did look magnificent!" Jimmy said   
"that's not what I was going for but thank you," I said   
"maybe I just need so alone time," Jimmy said I looked at him,   
"like a break from me!?" I asked   
"no kitten not like a break from us because I love us, just like time by myself for a few hours," Jimmy said  
"ok I get that but daddy that all you need to say," I said "I get alone time everyone needs it we are all always together I understand" I added smiling jimmy let a breath out  
"I love you kitten!"  
"I love you too, daddy. Now go do boring daddy stuff, and then later you and I are going to test out those cuffs" I said kissing him "I'm so lucky to have you" He said kissing me and leaving.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

 

Jimmy found himself at a bar a very nice upscale bar,  
"what can I get you?" The bartender asked  
"umm, I'll have a whiskey!" Jimmy said  
he set the drink in front of Jimmy,   
"break up?" A woman asked, sitting down,   
"oh no! Just need some alone time!" Jimmy said   
"I'm Candy!" She said  
"Nice to meet you, Jimmy!" He said,   
"well, Jimmy, what brings you to a bar at 3:00 in the afternoon!?" Candy asked   
"I don't really know!" Jimmy said  
"girlfriend troubles?" She asked  
"oh, no! She's amazing I just keep fucking it up and she so damn understanding! I think maybe I want a fight!" Jimmy said, holding his hand up for another drink.  
   
"Do you not fight? Everyone fights!" Candy said,   
"we do, we had two fights the last two days!" Jimmy said Candy nodded,   
"maybe it's time to break up!?" Candy asked,   
"ah, man, she's my world! The thought of her leaving it makes me sick!" Jimmy said, finishing his drink and getting another   
"soo you have your answer!" Candy said Jimmy looked confused, "you need to sleep with someone else!" She said,   
"no way!" Jimmy said,   
"maybe your sex life is boring?" Candy mused   
"It's far from boring!" Jimmy said, raising his hand for another drink, "can you just leave the bottle!?" Jimmy asked, handing the guy some money,   
"so Candy, you wanna talk more?" Jimmy said   
"I would love to!" She said.  
   
"Where's James?" Naomi asked  
"he said he needs some alone time that was a few hours ago!" I said sitting down  
"I'm sure he's fine, mother!" Cas said, sitting in between Dean and me,   
"what do you want to eat kitten?" Cas asked  
"I'm not really hungry!" I said,   
"and before you tell me I need to eat my stomach feel weird like something is wrong!" I added   
"Jimmy's, ok sweetheart!" Cas said hugging me   
"I know can I go lay down?" I asked,   
"of course, go on!" Cas said I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. By 10pm, Cas was worried,   
"this isn't like him!" Cas said pacing the room  
"I have that phone tracker thing!" Dean said  
"I forgot about that!" I said,   
"let's find him!" Cas said.  
 

"What's he doing here?" I asked   
"I don't know, but the bonus to being an identical twin is the front desk will think I'm him!" Cas said smiling and walked in talking to the desk and then waved us in   
"I swear to god if he's in there with someone!" I said, looking at Cas, "wait I can't.." I said,   
"if he is cheating, it's not just on you!" Cas said,   
"good point!" I added Cas opened the door.  
   
"Who the fuck is she?" I yelled Jimmy was standing in the middle of the room with a towel around him,   
"who the fuck are you?" I yelled, grabbing her from the bed she was naked,   
"you stupid son of a bitch!" I yelled   
"Kitten I…." he started   
"no! No, you don't get to call me that anymore!" I said pulling the new collar off and throwing it at him leaving the room  
"really?" Cas asked  
"I didn't do anything!" Jimmy said  
"We didn't!" She said,   
"so what you're just enjoying each other's naked company!?" Dean asked   
"Dean, I wouldn't.." Jimmy said Dean punched him hard making his nose bleed   
"Dean, go find your sister!" Cas said,   
"you explain!" Cas said pointing at Candy  
"We went to the pool his clothes got wet. I changed and got in the bed, he was just saying he needed to get home I promise nothing happened we didn't even kiss!" She explained   
"I thought you need alone time!" I said walking back in   
"Kitten please I wouldn't not to you or Cas or Dean baby I promise nothing happened!" Jimmy said handing me my collar  
"I can't trust you! I'll be in the car!" I said, leaving tears falling,   
"get your fucking clothes!" Cas said through his teeth.  
   
"I'm sorry this happened!" Candy said,   
"it's my fault I shouldn't have… thanks for listening!" Jimmy said, "so all, 3?" Candy asked  
"I told you my sex life is not boring!" Jimmy said, leaving.  
   
"Let jimmy sit in the back with sissy!" Cas said   
"I don't want him anywhere near her!" Dean said   
"Dean, look at me!" Cas said   
"I know, but I believe him and trust me, I know when he is lying, and he is not lying!" Cas said  
"I still can't believe he was naked with the hooker!" Dean said   
"I believe she's an escort, not a hooker!" Cas said, laughing.  
   
I sat in the car crying as they walked out jimmy got in the back with me his nose was bloody,  
"baby please I swear on everything I love I didn't sleep with her!" Jimmy said  
"then what were you doing? Because from my point of view I looked like you fucked her!" I said almost yelling Jimmy took a deep breath   
"I was at the bar, and she came up to me we were talking and then we went to the pool and my clothes got wet, and I need to dry off, and when I came out she was naked in the bed, and you guys came in!" He said  
"why? Why couldn't you just talk to me?" I asked   
"I think I wanted to fight with you! But I didn't want to hurt you, I never want to hurt you! We just talked, I promise!" Jimmy said I shook my head  
" This isn't so easily forgiven! I said, Jimmy nodded.  
   
We walked in the house,   
"where the hell were you? And why are you wearing a towel?" Gabriel asked,   
"oh, do tell James why you are wearing a towel!" I said, walking up the stairs, Dean and Cas followed.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow   
"I was with an escort!" Jimmy said,   
"you dumb son of a bitch!" Gabriel said  
"I didn't have sex with her! Why would I? I have options!" Jimmy said  
"then what were you doing? I have never heard Sissy call you James, so you fucked up!" Gabriel said,   
"we went to the pool, and I was a little tipsy I feel in, I got a room so I could change I came out right as they walked in and it looked terrible because she was naked in the bed!" Jimmy said   
"I could see why they are pissed at you!" Gabriel said,   
"oh shit!" Gabriel said spotting sissy's collar Jimmy nodded   
"I royal fucked her trust in me!" He said, heading up the stairs.  
   
"You can sleep with us!" Cas said,   
"actually I'm gonna stay here, don't give me that look besides I know he wasn't lying," I said,   
"if you change your mind!" Dean said   
"I know thank you both of you!" I said kissing Dean and then Cas, they left I changed and climbed into bed and waited for Jimmy,   
"I wasn't expecting you in here!" Jimmy said, shutting the door, I sighed,   
"just come lay down!" I said   
"if you needed someone to talk to there's a house full of people, you could of went to Gabriel he knows our relationship!" I said "that wasn't my intention, I just went to have a few drinks clear my mind be, and then we started talking, and everything spilled out, and I fell in the pool and really horrible timing, I told her the thought of losing you makes me sick, and it does I want you forever, and I plan on winning back you trust!" Jimmy said,   
"goodnight!" I said, turning over.  
   
"Kitten wake up!" Jimmy said, shaking me,   
"wake up! I'm right here!" Jimmy said I woke up breathing heavy and crying,   
"Daddy!?" I asked   
"I'm right here, kitten!" He said kissing my head   
"I had a horrible nightmare!" I said sniffing   
"I'm sorry, kitten! Do you want a snack?" He asked,   
"yes, please, daddy! I go with you!" I said,   
"baby, I'll be right back; I'm just going downstairs!" He said, "promise?" I asked  
"I promise!" He said,   
"hurry!" I said he smiled.  
   
"What are you doing?" Kali asked Jimmy when he walked in the kitchen,   
"sissy had a bad dream, snacks help when she's scared!" Jimmy said   
"I heard she took her collar off!" Kali said  
"I fucked up Kali!" Jimmy said cutting a slice of pie,   
"I agree! I asked her if she liked wearing the collar, you know what she told me?" Kali asked Jimmy shook his head  
"that when she's away from you, it's a nice reminder of you!" Kali said, "I have met some of your girlfriends and boyfriends, but I have never seen any of them look at you the way she does! You leave the room, and she waits like she's holding her breath and when you walk back in she smiles, and her world turns again don't fuck up you won't get her back!" Kali said, leaving the kitchen Jimmy made his way back upstairs.  
   
"You took forever!" I said

"I'm sorry, kitten! Kali was in there!" Jimmy said,   
"she mad too?" I asked Jimmy nodded and handed me the pie and my sippy of milk "daddy I just…. I was so mad!" I said looking at him   
"Kitten I swear I never…. I don't even know how you are even looking at me right now!" Jimmy said,   
"because I love you!" I said  
Jimmy started crying. I put my pie and sippy cup on the nightstand and straddled his lap he clung to me. I kissed his neck,   
"Daddy, I'm the one who had the bad dream!" I said snuggling him, he sniffed and laughed,   
"what was it about?" He asked   
"You told me you didn't want me no more. That I wasn't mature enough and you hate being my daddy," I said with a shaky voice, "none of that is true! I love being your daddy. I love how mature you are, and I always want you. I think it took almost losing you for real not just you going home to make me realize what I have with you, Cas and Dean is very special and I don't wanna lose any of you!" He said I kissed him slowly and loving, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss I moaned a bit he slid his hands under my shirt and lifted it over my head he kissed down my neck   
"I'm sorry I called you James." I said as he kissed across my chest, his stubble scraping,   
"it's ok kitten you were mad" He said, undoing my bra.  
   
He leaned forward, so I was on my back, "god! You are beautiful!" He said kissing down my stomach I ran my fingers through his hair "that feels nice" I said as he kissed down my thigh  
"I'm going to kiss every inch of you every day!" He said I laughed, "what!?" He said kissing his way up my other leg I shook my head he leaned back down, so we were face to face  
"tell me," he said kissing my cheek and then down my neck  
"I thought I lost you!" I said running my nails up his back just the way he liked he stopped  
"I never wanna make you feel the way you did when you walked into that hotel room!" He said looking me in the eye   
"I know!" I said, he slid my underwear down and took off his boxers "We do not do this enough!" He said, kissing me, he slid a finger down me,   
"always so wet for me!" He said I moaned as he slid his fingers up and down,   
"you want my cock baby!"  
"Please daddy!" I said moaning,   
"god! I love it when you beg!" He growled stroking himself and slowly sliding into me   
"I'm gonna go slow!" He said I nodded he rocked his hips slowly and sucked a bruise into my neck   
"that feels nice!" I said breathily   
"a fast little daddy please!" I said after a few minutes, he moved a little faster and moaned my name "like that baby?" He asked, breathing a little harder I wrapped my legs around his waist "I wanna be in top!" I said he pulled out and rolled on his back.  
   
I grabbed the base of his cock and lined myself up, I sank down slowly   
"oh fuck!" Jimmy moaned I stilled he tried to buck up   
"if I ever catch you with another woman naked I swear to everything holy and unholy I will kick your ass!" I said he nodded, "never again!" He said I moved in small circles   
"I don't think you've ever been on top," he said  
"no I haven't, but tonight I get to choose the pace!" I said he raised an eyebrow  
"oh really!" He said push-up and making me fall forward he started pounding into me   
"I am yours!" He growled,   
"Repeat it!" I said  
"I am yours!" He said again  
"that's right!" I said, and the sucked bruise into his neck,   
"baby, I'm gonna cum!" He said   
"I'm close," I said rubbing my clit  
"cum for me, kitten, cum for daddy!" He said I came the same time he did   
"oh fuck!" He said  
"don't pull out yet!" I said,   
"why?" He asked   
"I want my collar back!" I said  
"bath first!" He said, rolling me off of him, he pulled me by my ankle to the end of the bed and picked me up.  
   
Jimmy turned the bath on and tested the water before putting the plugin,  
"come on, Kitten!" He said, holding out his hand, I shook my head, "get in first!" I said he nodded and climbed in and sat down the tub was more than big enough for the both of us I stepped in and sat in front of him   
"when did you put bubbles in?" I asked   
"you weren't looking," he said wrapping his arms around me I sighed and closed my eyes  
"We need new rules!" I said  
"that we do!" He said  
"I feel like we need them for like us and them and all of us together!" I said   
"I agree, and more sex!" Jimmy said  
"yes, daddy more sex!" I said.  
   
"Kitten I wasn't wearing a condom!" Jimmy said, kissing my neck, "it's ok my birth control is in my arm!" I said,   
"when!?" He asked,   
"a few years ago we had a scare! Um I got it put in" I said  
"You and Dean?" He asked  
"no I had a boyfriend at the time, and I didn't think. Dean and I had a fight about said boyfriend and of course Dean was right, the guy left me high and dry when I told him I thought it was, but Dean was there for me!" I said Jimmy nodded,   
"baby is Sam the really the reason you don't want kids?" Jimmy asked,   
"no! I love Sammy! I just feel like I'd kinda be a crappy mom!" I said, "you'd be a great mom! Look at Sam you and Dean did that!" Jimmy said,   
"you are right, maybe one day!" I spoke with a shrug  
"I'm still hurt, just so you know!" I said   
"I know like I said I wanna get your trust back!" He said washing my back  
"But I do want my collar back!" I said, "as you wish Kitten!" He answered.  
   
"So!" Dean said, looking at me,   
"so?" I said,   
"you and Jimmy?" He said, wagging his eyebrows,   
"shut up!" I said, pushing past him,   
"Sis I'm not blaming you! I just thought you'd be madder longer!" Dean said   
"I am mad! But I needed it! God knows we'd never have sex if it were up to Cas I swear!" I whispered,   
"you are not wrong!" Dean whispered back  
"what are you two whispering about?" Naomi asked as we walked into the dining room,   
"nothing you'd wanna know about!" I said,   
"morning, kitten!" Cas said kissing my cheek  
"Morning, Daddy!" I said  
"how do you tell them apart!?" Kali asked,   
"just do!" Dean said,   
"we've always just known who's who!" I said, smiling at jimmy as he bought me a plate of food,   
"wow! Chocolate chip pancakes!" I said  
"you don't like pancakes!" Jimmy said,   
"nope!" I said   
"Dean does!" I said looking at Dean "I'll eat em" he said   
"I don't know why I thought you liked pancakes!" He said I shook my head and drank my milk,  
"Alright eggs?" He asked, I nodded,   
"scrambled!" I said. He nodded.  
   
"James the next time you wanna have sexual relations can you keep it down the whole neighborhood could hear you!" Naomi said I laughed  
"That wasn't us!" I said, laughing,   
"we weren't loud mother! For that reason!" Jimmy said Kali blushed a bit, Gabriel winked at me; I shook my head and smiled at him,   
"you are terrible!" I said eating the eggs Jimmy placed in front of me.  
   
"We need to talk about the four of us!" Cas said when we finished breakfast, we nodded and followed him to his room,   
"so you two had sex?" Cas asked,   
"yes, we did!" Jimmy said,   
"after what he did?" Cas said to me,   
"hey, I needed it!" I said, "punish him how you want, but I'm not punishing myself!" I added  
"Besides, we always follow your rules! Some of actually need sex Cas!" Jimmy said,   
"so it's my fault!?" Cas asked   
"I'm just saying we have a relationship outside of the four of us!" Jimmy said   
"he's not wrong," Dean said  
"you all feel this way?" Cas asked we nodded   
"Cas you have to remember Dean and I are teenagers with teenager libidos we need sex!" I said Cas sighed   
"Cas I love you, but sometimes I just want it to be you and me!" Dean said,   
"your right sex ban lifted do who you want!" Cas said,   
"thank you!" Dean said, kissing him,   
"we are leaving!" Jimmy said, grabbing my hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Naomi finally got the Christmas tree for everyone to decorate Jimmy and Cas other brother and his boyfriend we finally coming and Naomi wanted us to wait I was under strict orders to wear something appropriate and not embarrass her. It had been three days since we caught jimmy in the hotel room with the escort.

"Daddy!" I said, walking into the room,   
"yes, kitten?" He said, walking out of the closet,   
"your brother is here!" I said  
"great, you look beautiful by the way!" He said I was wearing one of the dresses he bought me   
"thanks daddy, so Christmas is in two days, what's the protocol in your family?" I asked,   
"breakfast and then presents, and then we just hang out!" Jimmy said I nodded   
"we just open presents, dad's usually hungover, so lots of coffee and then breakfast Dean and I had a tradition of going out to a field somewhere and just talking to our mom," I said  
"that's very sweet, why didn't you tell us?" Jimmy asked  
"Dean still has a hard time talking about it, and I don't know it's kinda our thing Sammy doesn't remember her so," I said   
"I can ask what happened?" Jimmy said   
"um it was a fire, it started in Sammy's nursery dad got us all out and tried to get mom, but the house was engulfed he couldn't get to her! I think he still blames himself we were 4, Sammy was like 6 months old" I said tears forming   
"Kitten I am so sorry! I had no idea you were that young!" Jimmy said.

"Are you doing this on purpose!?" Naomi asked,   
"what's wrong now, mother?" Jimmy asked,   
"that dress is too short!" Naomi said   
"I bought it, it's fine!" Jimmy said,   
"Hello, brother!" Luc said  
"Hello, Luc!" Jimmy said  
"This is Sissy!" Jimmy said introducing me   
"Dean's your brother?" He asked I nodded   
"Nick is around here somewhere!" Luc said, there was a tall man that looked a little bit like Luc talking to Zachariah   
"I'll introduce you later!" Jimmy whispered I nodded,  
"Daddy I'm hungry!" I said,   
"we will get you a snack!" Jimmy said kissing my forehead Jimmy went to the kitchen, I sat in the dining room Kali walked in  
"I see you put your collar back on!" Kali said I nodded  
"Have you forgiven him?" She asked,   
"no, he really hurt me but Cas is ignoring him, and Dean is too, and guilt is eating at him beside the collar isn't just for Jimmy it's for Cas too!" I said she nodded,   
"so you feel bad. He feels bad!" Kali said   
"I know!" I said  
"here you go, kitten!" Jimmy said smiling placing a plate of cookies and a cup of milk in front of me I looked at him  
"You never let me have just cookies!" I said,   
"well!" He said shrugging,   
"if you don't want them!" He said  
"I didn't say that!" I said shoving a cookie in my mouth he laughed.

Everyone made their way to the dining room for lunch, Cas ignored jimmy  
"what did you do?" Luc asked Jimmy shook his head,   
"none of your business!" Jimmy said eating his food  
"Dean wanna play?" I asked he nodded   
"I'm done, Daddy!" I said,   
"take your plate and cup, and you can go play!" Jimmy said  
"don't wanna, wanna go play!" I said   
"Kitten do as you are told!" Jimmy said,   
"no!" I said, getting up and leaving,   
"you let her get away with too much!" Cas said, laughing,   
"shut up!" Jimmy said, taking the plates to the kitchen.  
I was in the room pulling out the coloring books I had a paci in my mouth   
"Kitten!" Jimmy said walking in the room I looked up   
"I know you are mad, but I'm still your daddy, and you need to listen to me!" Jimmy said I shook my head,   
"no!?" Jimmy asked I shook my head,   
"are you a brat on purpose?" Jimmy asked I shrugged,   
"no toys timeout!" Jimmy said I whined and took the paci out of my mouth  
"you aren't listening!" Jimmy said, taking the coloring books,   
"you mean!" I said crossing my arms   
"I know, in the corner!" Jimmy said  
"no!" I said he raised an eyebrow   
"I will pick you up and put you in the corner!" Jimmy said,   
"no!" I said he huffed  
"fine!" He said, picking me up,   
"no daddy!" I said, "you are a brat, you can play when I get my sweet kitten back!" He said, setting me in the corner, Dean walked in   
"she's on time out, she can play later!" Jimmy said Dean glared at him and left the room  
"10 minutes!" He said   
"I gotta pee, daddy!" I said  
"fine, go pee!" He said,   
"thank you, Daddy!" I said  
"wash your hands!" "Help!" I said he came into the bathroom,   
"kitten, where are your clothes?" Jimmy asked I shrugged he smiled, "I see!" He said, smiling,   
"you're naughty, so I'll touch you!" He said I nodded,   
"good to know!" He said, "instead of time out, I think nap time would be better, don't you?" He asked I nodded I climbed in the bed making a show of it there was a knock on the door   
"hang on!" Jimmy said I pulled the blanket over me,   
"come in!" Jimmy yelled   
"I need to talk to you!" Luc said,   
"about what?" Jimmy asked,   
"it's about Nick!" Luc said  
"what about him?" Jimmy asked Luc looked at me,   
"it's fine. In Case you hadn't noticed our relationship isn't conventional!" Jimmy said  
"Luc is Nick's Dom!" Jimmy said,   
"otay!" I said, playing with my teddy bear,   
"what's going on?" Jimmy asked,   
"he wants more!" Luc said,   
"as in an actual relationship?" Jimmy asked,   
"yeah, and don't feel that way!" Luc said,   
"maybe it's time to end the contract!" Jimmy said,   
"you've never wanted more as a sub?" Luc asked   
"I've never subbed for anyone other than Cas so no I guess not!" Jimmy said   
"What about you?" Luc asked  
"I started with more!" I said,   
"of course you did!" He said,   
"if you don't want him no more tell him!" I said, looking at Jimmy "maybe after Christmas!" I told Luc,   
"thank you for your input!" He said, leaving.

Jimmy climb in the bed next to me,   
"so why so bratty today?" He asked,   
"cuz I can!" I said, flipping the teddy bear he laughed,   
"that's not very nice to me!" Jimmy said,   
"you haven't been nice to me!" I said he took the teddy bear "baby that's not nice, I apologized many times, and I'm trying to prove to you that I don't wanna hurt you!" He said,   
"you don't play with me!" I said,   
"baby, we played last night!" He said  
"not that kinda play daddy! I mean you don't color with me no more or just cuddle or chase me!" I said,   
"oh! Kitten, I'm sorry! I will make more of an effort to play like that with you!" He said smiling kissed my forehead  
"I need a consistent punishment for you!" He said I nodded  
"I know you hate spankings, I guess that makes them effective!" Jimmy mused  
"No, daddy, no spanks!" I said,   
"mmm, I think maybe!" He said nodding,   
"hand no belt!" I said, "Kitten, I would never hit you with a belt!" Jimmy said  
"promise?" I asked  
"promise now nap!" He said, pulling me close.

Jimmy walked to Cas' room after sissy fell asleep and knocked "what do you want!?" Cas asked  
"Cas please I said I was sorry!" Jimmy said  
"shh Dean's asleep!" Cas said stepping into the hall   
"I need your help!" Jimmy said  
"with what?" He asked  
"We decided on spanking as a punishment, but I don't want to hit her too hard I need to figure out how and you're good at it!" Jimmy said,   
"fine!" Cas said,   
"less hard when I do it to you but hard, so she'll remember it!" Cas said,   
"thank you!" Jimmy said   
"I'm still mad we all are!" Cas said   
"I know!" Jimmy said,   
"but I still love you!" Cas said   
"I love you too!" Jimmy said, kissing Cas in the forehead.

I was tossing and turning when Jimmy woke me up  
"Kitten I'm right here!" Jimmy said, pulling me into his lap,   
"Oh, daddy, it was horrible!" I said  
"it's ok, I'm here!" He said rubbing my back  
"was it the same one!?" He asked I nodded   
"I'm not going anywhere!" He said kissing me I moaned  
"I need you, daddy!" I said sliding my hand up his shirt he cried a bit  
"kitten later!" He said,   
"why!" I asked  
"because I have something planned for later!" Jimmy said, kissing me,   
"fine!" I said getting out of the bed and getting dressed  
"don't put any underwear on Kitten!" Jimmy said  
"Are we playing a game, daddy?" I asked with a   
"yes, and I have a longer dress for you to wear!" He said, handing it to me,   
"you slowly make me not so mad anymore!" I said, pulling off my dress and pulling on the dress Jimmy gave me.

We went down to the living room where Naomi had the tree set up Uriel had gone back to his home as did Michael and Raphael, Gabriel and Kali were sitting on the couch cuddling Dean and Cas were making sure that the lights work, Anna what check the bulbs and Zachariah was overseeing everyone,   
"James Sissy nice of you to join us!" Zach said   
"I fell asleep," I mumbled,   
"it's ok sweetheart I was only teasing!" He said Luc and Nick walked in you could feel the tension  
"hi, nick!" I spoke with a small wave, he smiled a tight smile,   
"Daddy!" I said,   
"yes, kitten?" He asked  
"they seem sad!" I whispered  
"I know baby it will be ok!" He whispered back I nodded  
"Come sit with me!" He said pulling me to the love seat he sat down and pulled me into his lap wrapped a blanket around us he ran his hand up my thighs I sighed and leaned into his chest  
"Are you gonna be my good kitty?"!he whispered, I nodded, "don't make a sound!" He whispered in my ear. I turned my head, "don't move!" He whispered,   
"what are you two doing?" Naomi snipped  
"nothing mother just cuddling!" Jimmy said she made a face I covered my mouth to stifle my laugh  
"that's 5!" Jimmy said I looked at him, he shrugged continued moving his hand up my thigh and under my dress.

Jimmy moved his hand in between my legs, slid a finger up and down   
"that's my good kitty!" He whispered  
"James, I need your help!" Naomi said  
"yes, mother!" He said I moved so he could get up,   
"Jimmy would it be ok if I talked to Sissy alone for a few minutes?" Nick's asked,   
"that's fine with me!" Jimmy said Nick held out his hand and helped me up we went to the kitchen  
"so you and Jimmy?" Nick asked,   
"what about us?" I asked   
"I heard he was caught with an escort!" Nick said  
"I was there!" I said not really wanting to talk about it "as a sub how did you get more I mean you guys a clearly a couple!" Nick asked  
"well we kinda started a couple, but we have something different, he's my daddy!" I said  
"I get that he's your Dom, but…how do you move passed just the Dom/ sub dynamic?" Nick asked  
"I don't know we started as a couple Cas noticed Dean and my needs and that's how we got started, I don't know your dynamics what Jimmy I have it's different!" I said nick nodded  
"look if Luc isn't going to give you what you want and he's not meeting your needs, it's time to end it or talk about it!" I added he looked at me,   
"so what is your dynamic?" Nick asked,   
"he's my daddy, and so is Cas, they take care of us, make us food play games, color, we have sex when things get too stressful I let Jimmy take over, it's kind of what he does!" I said.  
"do you guys go out?" I asked,   
"no, we have a schedule to do scenes and stuff!" Nick said,   
"welp, I don't know talk to him but be willing to listen too!" I said.  
"Kitten?" Jimmy yelled,   
"coming daddy!" I yelled back,   
"why does he call you, kitten?" Nick asked   
"I don't know just does ask him!" I said heading back to the living room   
, "and there's my kitten!" Jimmy said smiling at me  
"come on help put the bulbs on the tree!" He said,   
"ok, daddy!" I said taking the bulbs Anna was handing me,  
"Why do you call her Kitten?" Nick asked  
"I like it! It fits her; she's like a cat sometimes!" Jimmy said, smiling "than why cheat?" Nick asked   
"I didn't cheat! I wouldn't!" Jimmy said,   
"but Luc said you were caught with an escort!" Nick said, "Luc didn't have all the facts!" Jimmy said   
"Daddy I'm not tall enough!" I said to Jimmy,   
"it's ok, baby I got it!" He said, walking to me and pressing against me,   
"honestly James, can't you control yourself!" Naomi said it annoyed, "no mother, I can't!" He said kissing me I giggled   
"Naomi for god sakes leave them alone!" Zachariah said  
"you know they are doing it to get a rise out of you!" He added


	22. Chapter 22

**Christmas morning**

 

Dean woke me up, "sis come on!" Dean whispered

"where are we going!?" I whispered back,

"to talk to mom!" Dean said I nodded and followed him

"here put these on," he said holding my shoes and coat

"Dean it snowed last night!" I whispered

"I know! Don't worry, I got it all set up!" Dean said with a smile I followed him in the backyard

"they have a treehouse and honest to god treehouse!" Dean said smiling

"You gotta be shitting me!" I said, looking up,

"is it safe to climb up?" I asked

"held my weight, you should be more than fine!" Dean said, smiling I followed him up,

"there coffee and pie!" Dean said

"Dean this is awesome!" I said, smiling sitting on the blankets, Dean put down,

"that Nick guy is weird!" Dean said taking a sip of coffee

"God, I know! He kept asking how Jimmy and I got out of just being Dom/Sub and kept telling him we were more before we started all that!" I said

"me too!" Dean said,

"you wanna know something creepy?" I asked Dean nodded

"I think someone was watching Jimmy and I had sex last night, I heard the door click when Jimmy got up to get me some water!" I said,

"that's fucking weird!" Dean said

"I know I thought it might have been you and Cas, but you guys would have just come in!" I said, taking a bite of pie.

 

We talked more said a few things to mom before we headed back inside

"where the hell was?" Cas yelled

"In the treehouse!" Dean said

"I left you a note!" He added,

"what?" Cas asked confused

"I left a note on the bed Cas so you wouldn't get worried!" Dean said,

"oh, kitten!" Jimmy said hugging me

"where the hell were you?" he asked,

"in the treehouse, Dean and I have a Christmas tradition to talk to our mom I told you that, no matter where we are!" I said,

"next time leave a note I was so worried I woke up and you were gone!" Jimmy said hugging me

"I'm a sorry daddy!" I said, hugging him back,

"daddy, I need to talk to you!" I said

Nick and Luc walked in looking better than they had the day before

"Merry Christmas!" Nick said winking at me

"Merry Christmas!" We all said at the same time,

"talk about stereo!" Luc said,

"daddy come on!" I said, pulling his hand and Cas.'

"what's wrong, kitten?" Cas asked

"I don't know for sure, but I just have this feeling, talk about it upstairs!" I said we went into Cas' room and I locked the door

"I can be 100% sure but what just happened I'm sure Nick was watching us last night, after you went to get me a water I heard the door click and I wasn't sure, so I didn't say anything but the way he winked at me just now I think he was watching us!" I said

"Kitten, you are sure?" Jimmy asked,

"yes, I know what I heard because when we left the room this morning, the door made the same noise!" I said,

"it's different when it's us, but I don't like other people watching!" I added

"he keeps asking all these weird questions about us, and he's just weird and not in like a fun way!" Dean said,

"ok kitten, I believe you, I just don't know what to do about it!" Jimmy said

"We need to lock the door!" I said he laughed,

"you are not wrong!" Jimmy said.

 

"Daddy he's just making me very uncomfortable, maybe talk to Luc!" I said Dean nodded

"me too, I mean don't get me wrong I'm not trying to get the guy in trouble or anything, but he was asking really personal questions!" Dean said,

"alright, we will speak to him after breakfast!" Cas said

"thank you, daddy!" I said we went to breakfast.

"Merry Christmas!" We said,

"do you guys do that a lot?" Nick asked,

"no!" Cas and Jimmy said, sitting down,

"daddy, can I sit with you?" I asked

"You can always sit with me Kitten, you know that!" Jimmy said scouting back so I could sit in his lap, Naomi sighed

"I don't know why you can't sit in your own chair!" Naomi said, "mother just leave her alone!" Anna said,

"she's not hurting anyone besides Jimmy likes it, and that's all that matters now it's Christmas just one day!" She added

 

After breakfast we headed into the living room to open presents, Zachariah handed them out

"Kitten, why is there an "s" on my gift from you?" Jimmy asked, "don't worry about it!" I said, smiling at him,

"when did you do this?" Jimmy asked,

"it's my favorite picture of us!" I said,

"kitten, I love it!" Jimmy said, kissing me,

"open your other one!" I said, smiling it was a new coffee cup that said "daddy" on it, "mine says kitten!" I said showing him

"I can finally use it!" I added, "daddy open yours!" Dean said

"I got a cup too! And a photo of us!" Cas said smiling

"This is really sweet of you guys!" Cas said, smiling, I sat in jimmy's lap and hugged him,

"there's more upstairs!" I whispered he laughed,

"open!" They said, "aww, daddy, it's cute!" I said squeezing the new bat stuffie he got me

"thank you!" I said,

"open the other one!" Jimmy said I opened it a "new dress, can I wear it today?" I asked

"not today kitten it's for New Years!" Jimmy said

"thank you, Daddy!" I said with a smile Dean got a new dinosaur stuffie and a new years outfit too.

 

After everyone opened their presents we were off to our own corners I went to the kitchen to wash the new coffee cups we had gotten Nick came in

"I have a question," he said,

"you normally do!" I said,

"so do you and Cas have sex too?" He asked

"no!" I said,

"but you call him daddy too??" He asked, confused,

"because he takes care of me in other ways!" I said

"I'm not really comfortable talking to you about this!" I added he stepped closer to me

"then maybe you should lock your door!" He said walking away

"I fucking knew it!" I yelled, and it caught him off guard,

"you son of a bitch!" I yelled,

"kitten, what's wrong!" Cas asked,

"he admitted to it, to watching Jimmy and I have sex last night!" I said

"What the hell, Nick?" Luc said

"I didn't say anything, and I certainly didn't watch them have sex!" He said,

"he's lying!" I yelled,

"kitten, calm down!" Cas said,

"no! I call bullshit!" I said,

"maybe you need a nap!" Nick said,

"watch it!" Luc said warning him, Jimmy came in I was in the verge of tears

"I think she needs her daddy!" Nick teased,

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" Luc asked grabbing him

"where did you go last night?" Luc asked

"I came down and got a snack!" Nick said,

"what did you get?" Luc asked

"um, a glass of milk and some cookies!" Nick said

"There weren't any cookies left! Dean and Sissy ate them before going upstairs!" Naomi said,

"kitten?" Jimmy whispered

"I was right, daddy!" I whispered, Jimmy, nodded,

"so I'm going to ask again, where did you go?" Luc asked,

"fine I watched them fuck! But really it's their own fault!" He said, "in your knees!" Luc said in his Dom voice, making me and Dean jump,

"you will apologize!" Luc said

"I apologize I should not have watched you!" Nick said

"no, you shouldn't have!" Jimmy said, taking my hand and walking out of the kitchen,

"handle your sub!" Cas said, grabbing Dean's hand.

 

Jimmy took my upstairs

"kitten. I am so sorry he cornered you like that!" Jimmy said pulling me into a hug

"I feel so violated!" I said

"I'm sorry, baby!" He said lifting my chin

"I'll make sure the door is locked from now on!" Jimmy said Cas knocked on the door

"We have more presents!" Dean said

"I thought we had a two present limit!?" Jimmy said,

"yeah well, you guys spoil us daily we figured why not spoil our daddies!" I told smiling handing Jimmy a present

"now I get it! Clever!" Cas said smiling

"the s was safe!" Jimmy said, laughing, "we need to mark them!" Dean said.

 

Sex toys lots of sex toys, New vibrators and cuffs, flavored lube and all kinds of fun new things,

"are you guys trying to tell us something?" Cas asked

"not really we just thought we could spice things up a bit besides we have been wondering about stuff!" Dean said

"what we first showed you?" Jimmy asked we nodded

"ok well, when we get home we can explore more, Too many interruptions here!" Cas said,

"you are not wrong daddy!" Dean said

"Dean, did you see my new bat daddy got me!" I said

"I did, he's adorable!" Dean said

"Sammy's calling!" Dean said looking at his phone

 

**"** _Sammy!"_

_"Merry Christmas!"_

_"Merry Christmas, Sammy!"_

_"Miss you guys!"_

_"We miss you too!"_

_"I gotta go! Love ya!"_

_"Love you too!"_

 

"Did you call Bobby!?" Cas asked,

"we called him this morning!" Dean said they nodded,

"alright nap and then lunch!" Jimmy said,

"why you always putting me to sleep?" I asked

"because you get grumpy and you were up very early!" Jimmy said, "Dean stay?" I asked, "yes!" Cas said we smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

What is it? What happened?" Jimmy said through the bathroom door,

"nothing gives me another on I dropped it in the toilet!" I said,

"you scared the shit outta me!" Jimmy said, handing me another box,

"sorry!" I said going back in the bathroom we water the 3 minutes I came out,

"told you I just have a bug!" I said handing him the test,

"oh thank god!" Jimmy said

"oh had the same thought, now I'm gonna take a nap to go tell them, and next time you guys wanna talk about me be a little quieter I'm not deaf!" I said Jimmy blushed with embarrassment,

"sorry kitten!" Jimmy said

"It's ok besides school in the morning, isn't that right professor Novak?" I said Smiling at him

"I think you have a new kink!" Jimmy said

"I might!" I spoke with a shrug.

 

The next morning we got up and went to school Cas drive of course and Jimmy headed to the university

"I'll text you later!" He said kissing me

"ok daddy love you!" I said getting in the car.

"You have a big ass hickey!" Dean whispered

"are you serious? I'm gonna kill him!" I whispered back, school was boring as usual I headed to home ec.

"You have a hickey!" Lisa pointed

"Thanks captain obvious!" I snapped back,

"where'd you get it?" She asked

"I'm not gonna tell you it's none of your business!" I said,

"well I know it's not anyone who goes here unless you're doing Dean!" She said laughing,

"don't you need to go throw up or something!" I snapped back she scoffed and sat down,

"welcome back. I hope everyone had a good break!" Mrs. Bevile said

**Daddy Jimmy: hey! Kitten, I miss you!**

**Me: I miss you too! I have I told you how much I hate this place!**

**Daddy Jimmy: Just a few more months**

**Me: I know! I just miss you being here!**

**Daddy Jimmy: I have a new office ;)**

**Me: oh, really?**

"Ms. Winchester am I interrupting you?" Mrs. Bevile asked

"I'm sorry!" I said smiling a bit

"put your phone away!" She said I put it in silence and put it back in my pocket,

"I need to speak with you after class!" She said I nodded.

"Now Sissy you are an excellent student, I need you to pay attention!" She said

"I apologize, I'm just still in vacation mode I guess!" I said with a smile she nodded

"Sis come on!" Dean said opening the door

"can I go?" I asked she nodded.

**Me: sorry I got caught texting you!**

**Daddy Jimmy: it's ok Kitten I shouldn't text you during school**

**Me: so professor how's your first day?**

**Daddy Jimmy: well it's a beginners class so horrible one person actually caught their pan on fire.**

**Me: lol no way, maybe I should come help?**

**Daddy Jimmy: I would love for you to be here! I was thinking you have enough credits to graduate early you could come be my TA**

**Me: I can't leave Dean you know that**

**Daddy Jimmy: it would only be one period**

**Me: talk about when we get home?**

**Daddy Jimmy: of course**

 

"Hey, Uncle bobby wants us home tonight?" Dean said,

"of course he does I miss Sammy!" I said,

"you ok?" Cas asked, "yeah just stressed Jimmy asked me to be his TA I have more than enough credits I just I'd don't know!" I said

"do you want to?" Dean asked

"yes but then that means being away from you guys!" I said

"sis we see each other all day every day it's ok for a few hours! I won't mind, I promise!" Dean said,

"you're sure?" I asked

"what do I need to do to get you to believe I'm ok with it besides I'm proud of you graduating early!" Dean said,

"ok, I'm gonna go talk to the guidance counselor!" I said, and went off to the office.

"So graduation is early for you?" Bobby asked

"ya and then Jimmy got a job as a professor at the college in the culinary program, and he wants me to help out!" I said,

"so this is so you can be with your boy? You're safe, right?" Bobby asked,

"yes, Since I was 15!" I said

"just making sure don't need little jimmy's running around just yet!" Bobby said,

"your babies would be cute!" Sam said,

"thanks, Sammy!" I said laughing

"I'll still walk with Dean I don't wanna miss that!" I said

"I proud of you, girl, you gonna call John?" Bobby asked

"I don't know he did even call us at Christmas, so I don't think he cares!" I said getting up and taking my plate to the sink, Dean joined me

"I got homework!" I said, going up the stairs.

"Sissy, what the hell is going on with you?" Dean asked

"I'm tired of hiding!" I said, Dean nodded,

"not too much longer, and we can be out in the open!" Dean said I sighed

"and I'm so sick of Lisa and her bullshit every fucking day it's something!" I said

"kick her ass she'll stop!" Dean said

"I can't Jimmy will be pissed and disappointed which is worse!" I said opening my book and starting the reading Cas assigned

"I already read this!" Dean said, "well then you can rub it in her face that you and Jimmy are together on our birthday!" ,

"oh, good point!" I said, smiling.

 

"Your birthday is tomorrow!" Jimmy said, "I know daddy Dean, and I are big now!" I said

"no, you will always be my little kitten!" Jimmy said

"Nah uh I'm a big girl!" I said,

"oh, really?" Jimmy said, "then I guess no ice cream for you!" Jimmy said

"wait I still want ice cream!" I said reaching for it

"I'm your kitty, can I have it now please?" I added Dean laughed, "you are so silly, sissy!" Dean said, shaking his head.

 

"Do you have plans for your birthday?" Cas asked,

"no daddy, we just stay home, Dean, and I cook!" I said

"you cook on your birthday?" Jimmy asked we nodded

"well, not this year!" Cas said,

"daddy, we can finally go out on like a real date!" I said

"I know baby I have been looking forward to it, and you can rub it Lisa's face that you snagged Mr. Novak!" Jimmy said

"that's mature, Jimmy!" Cas said

"She's been nothing but horrible to sissy since they started!" Jimmy said pulling me into his lap, so I was straddling him

"Besides she's the one who had me arrested for no reason other than I wouldn't fuck her!" Jimmy said

"Good point!" Cas said.

The next morning Jimmy made a massive breakfast for us after amazing morning sex,

"Daddy you're the best!" I said kissing him

"I have a present for you!" Jimmy said,

"pet this is for you!" Cas said, handing a small box,

"guys we said no presents!" Dean said,

"just open it!" Cas said I opened mine it was a house key

"why do we need a house key?" I asked

"We want you guys to move in officially, you live here anyway, but yeah know!" Jimmy said

"yes!" Dean said, "what about Sam?" I asked,

"sam is fine; it's not like we are leaving him with dad, and we aren't far away!" Dean said

"We should talk to Uncle Bobby!" I said

"Sissy come on, we live here anyway!" Dean said,

"you are right!" I said with a half-smile,

"kitten there's no need to answer right away!" Jimmy said

"I'm sorry daddy I ruined it didn't I!?" I asked

"no baby you didn't," Jimmy said, smiling and kissing me,

"alright I have a surprise for you later!" Jimmy said as we were leaving.

 

Only a few more weeks of dealing with Lisa and her bullshit we were in the middle of making cookies when jimmy walked in the door with balloons and cupcakes,

"Mr. Novak, don't you have a class right now? I don't think it's appropriate for you to give student balloons and cupcakes!" Mrs. Bevile said,

"it would be if I worked here, I'm James!" Jimmy said,

"you got these for me, it's not my birthday!" Lisa said

"Nice try but these are for me, and it's my birthday!" I said taking the balloons and cupcakes from Jimmy

"thank you for my wonderful surprise!" I said, smiling,

"of course, kitten, now I'm picking you up!" Jimmy said with a smile, "one of those is for Dean, it's his birthday too!" Jimmy said, leaving. "So you snagged Mr. Novak!" Lisa said

"It seems like it doesn't it!" I said smirking,

"you bitch! How long!?" She yelled

"None of your business!" I said

"Lisa calm down!" Her friend said

"no! No! He was mine and you…"

"I What? Didn't throw myself at him? Or you just mad he picked me!" I asked, standing my ground, "and for the record, he was never yours!" I said going back to my cookies, Lisa grabbed my hair and pushed me against the stove,

"are you crazy?" I asked she slammed my face against the oven and let go

"dumb bitch!" I punched her and keep hitting until someone pulled me off

"sis calm down it's me, it's me!" Dean said, holding me,

"sis your face!" Dean said,

"she slammed me against the hot stove," I said as we headed to the principal's office.

 

Dean went and got my stuff from the classroom as I waited to see the principle,

"He will see you now!" The receptionist said I nodded and headed in

"first, are you ok?" He asked,

"no! My face is burnt. I'm in trouble because none of you did shit about her and she started it!" I said,

"you're only in trouble because it's school policy to suspend you for three days but seeing as how you have all the credits you need I could just pass you now, and you wouldn't have to come back!" He said I nodded

"don't worry about Lisa we know all about her and her obsession with James, now I do know the four of you have a bond, and you're all of age so I can't say anything!" Mr. Hendrickson said I nodded,

"just graduate me, please."

I can still walk with Dean, right?" I asked

"I will allow you to walk only because I know what she put you threw!" He said,

"thank you, can I go now?" I asked spotting Jimmy pacing outside the office

"go on!" He said.

"Kitten, are you ok?" Jimmy asked, looking at my face,

"yeah, I'm ok, and all graduated!" I said with a smile,

"let's go home!"


	24. Chapter 24

 

We went back to Jimmy's house; he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him

"this is my fault!" He said

"do I get to spank you, daddy?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm playing, and I'm fine promise!" I said, smiling glowing him into the kitchen,

"daddy's gonna spank you! I know it!" I said

"I hope so!" Jimmy said

"it's been a while since you and daddy had fun!" I said as he picked me up and sat me on the counter,

"Kitten, I love you! Thank you for being so understanding about Cas and me!" He said,

"Has anyone else known about the two of you?" I asked he shook his head

"We aren't ashamed; we just need to find the right people, and we did!" He said I leaned in and kissed him he reached to hold my face I pulled away

"I'm so sorry!" He said

"the oven was on! Made the whole stove hot!" I said

"kitten, I am sorry!" He said again,

"daddy just kiss me!" I said wrapping my legs around his waist, he kissed me sweetly and soft

"birthday girl!" He said between kisses, my phone rang,

"it's uncle Bobby!" I said

 

_"Hey, uncle Bobby."_

_"Are you ok? You with Jimmy?"_

_"Yes, I'm with Jimmy, and I'm ok!"_

_"I'm glad you gave it to that girl."_

_"Thanks, uncle Bobby."_

_"Happy birthday!"_

_"Thank you, um I'm officially graduated."_

_"Congratulations! You are still walking, right?"_

_"Yes, I'm still walking!"_

_"Alright, I'll let you go."_

_"Bye"_

 

Jimmy kissed down my neck

"I was gonna wait, but I think my daddy parts need his kitten!" Jimmy said I smiled

"mm daddy!" I said tilting my head to give him better access, He moaned

"Baby, I need you. I'm so hard!" He said lifting my shirt over my head,

"you are all mine!" Jimmy growled and lifted me off the counter, "always yours!" I said kissing down his neck as he carried me to the room he dropped me on the bed I reached for him

"no!" He said I looked at him

"do you trust me?" He asked,

"yes, daddy, I always trust you?" I answered,

"good Kitten! Lay back head on the pillows!" He said I did as I was told

"Good girl!" He said I blushed and turned my head

"Kitten I know you like it when I tell you you're a good girl!" Jimmy said I smiled and nodded

"alright kitten arms up!" He said wrapping a cuff around both wrists and hooking them to the headboard

"ok, not too tight?" He asked,

"no, daddy, I'm good!" I said, wiggling my wrist.

 

Jimmy moves down the bed to my ankles

"yellow daddy!" I said,

"what's wrong, kitten?" He asked,

"umm not my ankles, please!" I asked,

"ok kitten, I won't!" He said with a smile and kissed me,

"you're so perfect for me, thank you for tell me!" He said running his hands down my body I sighed at the touch,

 

"such a good girl!" He praised pulling off my shoes and socks and then working my pants off, he undressed down to his boxers and settled between my legs, nudging them to open a bit. He leaned down and covered my body with his, he smiled at me and then kissed me slow and deep I pulled at the cuffs trying to touch him, he pulled away and smirked he started kissing down my neck across my chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking I moaned a bit "don't hold back!" He said switching sides

 

"That feels nice!" I said, and he moved down kissing my ribs and down my stomach, down across my hips down the top of my thigh and up the other only the skip the middle and kiss down my inner thighs, he smirked when I whined

"patients kitten!" He said, leaning back down and kissing me.

 

The kissed his way back down making me squirm

"Stay still!" He said warned I tried not to move as he licked me I moaned a bit from the anticipation, he started slow licking and sucking my clit, added a finger working it in as he sucks

"oh daddy I'm so close!" I said he stopped I whined he took his boxers off and his cock sprang free, he lined himself up and sank into me I moaned he pumped in and out slowly at first,

"faster daddy, please!" I begged, he lifted one of my legs and speed up, I moaned loudly saying his name

"daddy please!" I said, "what kitten, please what?" He asked, "please let me touch daddy, please!" I begged he undid the cuffs I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist "fuck kitten you feel so good!" He said, going faster,

"touch me, daddy, please!" I said he smiled and got up on his knees reached down and started rubbing my clit "oh daddy I'm" "go ahead, Kitten!" He said I came quickly; it didn't take long for jimmy to follow with a shout of my name.

 

I laughed, "what are you laughing at?" He asked

"nothing daddy just happy!" I said

"be right back, Kitten!" He said getting up and getting snacks from the kitchen he handed me a bottle of water I drank most of it and laid down next to him

"cuddle daddy!" I said

"ok kitten," Jimmy said laying down and wrapping his arms around me

"I love you, daddy! So much!" I said

"I love you too, Kitten sleep, baby!" He said.

 

 

"James!" Cas yelled startling us

"dammit, Cas!" Jimmy said

"Kitten go out in the living room with your brother, you can have your cupcake!" Cas said,

"ok, daddy!" I said kissing jimmy and grabbing my clothes,

"I know you're mad!" Jimmy said

"I'm passed mad!" Cas said,

"her safety should be your main concern!" He added,

"ok she doesn't always tell you everything, she tells me everything Cas! I wasn't rubbing it in Lisa's face; it was the teacher she horrible to Sissy! She calls me crying about that teacher!" Jimmy said looking at Cas

"I wanted to show that teacher that Sissy has someone who cares about her! I really didn't think Lisa would attack her; I swear I didn't think that would happen. I thought that woman would back off!" Jimmy said Cas was shocked

"she never said anything to me!" Cas said

"I just wanted to do something nice for her birthday! No one's ever done anything on her birthday at school I just want to surprise her that's all I swear!" Jimmy said,

"ok!" Cas said, "I get it!" He added,

"thank you! Now I'm gonna make sure they didn't eat all of the cupcakes!" Jimmy said, heading to the kitchen.

 

 

Dean and I eat all the cupcakes,

"my tummy hurts now!" I said to Dean

"kitten, what did you do?" Jimmy asked

"I ate too many!" I said,

"oh, no! Come cuddle with daddy!" He said holding open his arms I hugged him

"daddy mad at you?" I asked as we walked to the couch,

"no kitten he is not!" Jimmy said sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his lap

"My tummy hurts!" I said

"Sissy I wanna play!" Dean said,

"play what?" I asked

"wanna play blocks with me?" He asked, I nodded,

"can we daddy please?" I asked

"of course, baby! Go on!" Jimmy said,

"where did they go?" Cas asked, walking into the living room, "playroom to play blocks!" Jimmy said Cas nodded

"Kitten was wondering if you were mad at me!" Jimmy said

"I am kind of mad at you!" Cas said

"Daddy, daddy! Come on, we need help!" I said,

"Hi, daddy!" I said to Cas,

"hi, kitten!" He said

"What do you need help with?" Jimmy asked, "building a tower, and I'm not tall enough!" I said,

"oh, no!" Cas said, running into the room.

 

Cas and Jimmy followed me into the playroom,

"What is this?" Cas asked seeing the giant mound of blocks Dean, and I stacked

"I need help!" Dean said,

"daddy, please!?" Dean begged

"I'll help!" Cas said

"I'm gonna start dinner!" Jimmy said

"But daddy, play!" I said

"Kitten I will play after dinner anything you want!" Jimmy said, "otay, daddy!" I said, hugging him he left the room,

"careful!" I said to Dean as he set a block on top it came crashing

down,

 

"uh oh!" I said

"we build again!" Dean said,

"no, I go bug, daddy!" I said, leaving the room

"daddy!" I said,

"what's up, kitten?" He asked

"um, nothing!" I said, sitting at the counter,

"what are you up to?" He asked

"I not doing anything, just sitting!" I said, smiling he went back to what he was doing

"daddy I'm so bored!" I said

"I thought you were playing with Dean?" He said

"I wanna play with you!" I said,

"sweetheart, love of my life. I'm trying to make you and your wonderful brother a birthday dinner, I told you I promise we will play after dinner!" He said I sighed,

"fine!" I said leaving and heading back to the playroom

"what's wrong?" Cas asked

"I wanna play with daddy, he's cooking!" I spoke with a pout

"he did promise to play after dinner!" Cas said

"I know, but I wanna play now!" I said pouting

"what's really going on?" Cas asked

"dad didn't even call!" I said and started crying

"I'll get daddy!" Dean said leaving

"oh kitten, I'm so sorry!" Cas said, hugging me,

"he's a jerk!" I said crying harder

"what happened?" Jimmy asked

"John didn't call!" Cas said

"kitten come here!" Jimmy said I went to him, and he picked me up, "that's why you wanted to play, you wanted me to distract you. I'm so sorry, baby!" Jimmy said squeezing me

"pet are you ok?" Cas asked

"yeah, just sad cuz sis is sad!" Dean said, "come on. I'll put a movie on for you guys!" Cas said

"come cuddle sis!" Dean said I nodded Jimmy carried me to the couch

"alright baby! Cuddle with Dean, and then we will eat!" Jimmy said I nodded and laid my head on Dean's shoulder.

 

Cas followed jimmy back into the kitchen

"why am I so bad at taking care of her?" Jimmy said

"you are not bad at taking care of her! I didn't think about their dad not call until she bought it up!" Cas said jimmy shook his head "I can't believe he didn't call your kids only turn 18 once!" Jimmy said annoyed

"I seriously despise that man!" Cas said

"he wasn't always like this!" I said

"I'm sorry, I should have said that!" Cas said,

"Daddy, can I have water?" I asked

"Yeah, kitten of course!" Jimmy said, getting it from the fridge, "thanks!" I said, heading back to the couch. Jimmy sighed

"I don't know what to do!" Jimmy said,

"just love her; that's all you can do!" Cas said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

After dinner, we cuddled on the couch.  
"kitten I'm so sorry!" Jimmy said,   
"it's okay, daddy!" I said  
"Hey um did you get the course catalog for me?" I asked,   
"yeah, baby, we can look at it later!" Jimmy said,   
"okay!" I said snuggling closer I put my feet on Dean he looked at me,   
"what?" He asked  
"nothing just wanted to touch you!" I said he nodded and placed a hand on my foot  
"it's okay sis!" Dean said I nodded still upset that our dad hadn't called "maybe he can't use the phone!" Jimmy said  
"maybe!" I said   
"Kitten I'm sorry you're so upset, I wish I could fix it!" Jimmy said, "it's okay, daddy!" I said my phone rang,   
"its Sammy!" I said  
"Sammy!"  
"Hey, sis! Am I on speaker?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Happy birthday guys sorry I didn't call earlier I have a project I've been working on!"  
"It's okay, Sammy! Schools important, make sure you get it done! Thank you for calling!"  
"I have a present for you guys when you come back!"  
"Okay, Sammy, we love you!"  
"Love you guys too."

"Better?" Dean asked I nodded  
"he texted earlier, so I wasn't worried about it! everything that happened today and then dad not calling I'm sorry I'm ruining our birthday!" I said  
"never!" Dean said pulling me out of Jimmy's lap into his  
"You and me kid!" He said  
"can I asked why you say that?" Cas asked,   
"we never had anyone else we could really rely on just each other, we got you guys now, but it's more for comfort than anything else!" Dean said dean phone started ringing  
"Hello?"  
"Happy birthday!"  
"Hey, dad let me put you on speaker!"  
"Hey, baby girl! We were put on phone restriction, but I finally talked the doc into letting me call happy birthday!"  
"Thanks, dad!"  
"I miss you guys!"  
"We miss you too! I thought you forgot!"  
"I would never forget the day you guys were born happiest day of my life!"  
"Thanks, dad!  
"I gotta go! Love you guys!"  
"Love you too."  
"He didn't forget!" I said Dean shook his head   
"I thought it too!" He said.

"better kitten!" Jimmy asked,   
"yeah, daddy, I am!" I said,   
"good! Now I think we need to have some fun!" He said, kissing my cheek,   
"yeah I wanna play with Dean!" I said Cas raised an eyebrow  
"what daddy?" Dean asked  
"do you wanna play with Sissy?" He asked  
"very much!" Dean said, smiling,   
"play we will be in!" Cas said I smiled at Dean we ran to the room   
"I don't think they were talking about being little!" Jimmy said, "wait, did just….. shit!" Cas said, running into the room.  
Dean and I were kissing when Cas walked in,   
"so this is what you meant when you said you wanted to play with Dean!" He said "  
yes, daddy!" I said as Dean kissed down my neck. I moaned a bit. Jimmy walked in   
"what part of your mine, do you not understand?" Jimmy said pulling me from Dean,  
"I'm sorry, daddy!" I spoke with a smile,   
"your being a bad kitty!" Jimmy said  
"You gonna punish me, daddy?" I asked,   
"you're both gonna be punished!" Cas said we smiled,   
"you planned this, didn't you?" Cas asked,   
"maybe!" Dean said with a shrug  
"naughty, daddy's going to punish you but because it's your birthday. I think I have something better in mind!" Cas said, smiling, Dean smiled.  
   
"Daddy, I can't!" Dean said  
"You can pet!" Cas said  
0o"please daddy No more it's too much!" Dean asked, begging, "Kitten?" Jimmy asked  
"yes, daddy!" I answered watching poor Dean be overstimulated  
"are you okay?" He asked,   
"yes, daddy!" I replied,   
"good!" He said putting the vibrator back against me  
"Daddy please!" I begged  
"a little longer baby!" He said, "please, daddy, please, I need to…" I begged  
"who do you belong to?" He asked,   
"you daddy I belong to you!" I said,   
"that's right Kitten, you are mine every piece of you!" He said, "Daddy, I'm gonna…."  
"go ahead, baby!" And with that, I came hard,   
"such a good girl for me, Kitten!" He praised as I tried to catch my breath I looked at Dean  
"pet are you okay?" Cas asked  
"yes daddy, just very sensitive right now!" Dean said,   
"you were such a good boy!" Cas said  
"I'm gonna run a bath cuddle with sissy!" Cas said Dean moves next to me   
"I'll be back!" Jimmy said kissing me  
"Are you okay!?" I asked Dean he nodded,   
"you!?" He asked  
"yeah!" I said,   
"you don't sound like it!" He said  
"I don't know I feel weird!" I said  
"oh, shit! Your dropping! Jimmy!" Dean yelled, I started crying, "what?" He asked,   
"she dropped!" Dean said  
"hey, I'm right here!" Jimmy said, pulling me close,   
"it was too much! I'm so sorry!" He said, kissing my head and rocking me a bit,   
"you such a good girl! My sweet kitten!" Jimmy whispered   
"Dean?" Cas asked   
"I think I'm not okay!" Dean said looking at Cas  
"come on!" Cas said, opening his arms   
"in the bath!" Jimmy said, picking me up,   
"no daddy! Hold me!" I said,   
"what happened?" Jimmy asked  
"I think it's just the day!" I said looking at him  
"I'm sorry I should have checked in more!" He said I shook my head   
"it's not what we did, I just been off all day!" I said  
"Alright come on in the bath with Dean!" Jimmy said carrying me Dean was already in the tub  
"sissy, you okay?" Dean asked eyes rimmed red I nodded as jimmy sat me next to him, Dean hugged me  
"happy birthday!" We said to each other.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in  
> Sissy starts classes alone  
> Twincest

 

We talked about moving out with Bobby and Sam,

"you guys practically live there anyway!" Sam said

"I know but…." I started

"if this is about me don't worry I'm good!" Sam said,

"are you sure?" I asked

"Sissy, you and Dean, have been looking after me your whole lives it's time to do something for yourself!" Sam said,

"well damn Sammy, when did you grow up?" Dean said with a laugh,

"seriously guys, Dean, you're graduating, Sis you're starting classes on Monday why not!" Sam said

"Uncle Bobby you wanna weigh in on this?" I asked,

"do it! Sam and I will be fine!" He said

"I guess we are moving!" I said.

 

"We are moving in!" I told Jimmy,

"are you serious?" He asked, excited

"yes!" We said,

"Hey, so about school?" I asked,

"what about it?" Jimmy asked

"do we have to hide again?" I asked, "no baby, not at all!" He said smiling

"I already told the dean that you were starting that you and I are together!" He said

"oh thank god!" I said kissing him,

"We still have to hide?" Dean asked Cas,

"unfortunately, yes! But soon you'll graduate, and we won't have to anymore!" Cas said Dean sighed

"what wrong Pet!" Cas asked

"just tired of hiding I wanna be able to hold your hand or kiss you when I want!" Dean said

"I know my pet!" Cas said, pulling him close.

 

The weekend went by way to fast Cas, and Dean left before Jimmy, and I

"kitten, are you going to be ok?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know, but your my first class and then in the afternoon I'll be your TA!" I said

"so you get to spend most of the day with me!" He said, smiling, I smiled back,

"just remember my kitten. I'll be there you can find me anytime text me if you need to!" Jimmy said,

"ok, daddy! I love you!" I said, grabbing my bag.

"Come on I gotta go to my office first, oh I have office hours!" He said with a smile,

"we may need to use those office hours!" I spoke with a wink "naughty kitty!" He said I laughed following him and grabbing his hand

"I like this!" I said, holding up our hands.

 

 

We got to his office, "Novak!"

"Oh, hello!" Jimmy said, "so about this weekend your coming right?"

"Ash I'm sorry I don't think, so I have some stuff to do!" Jimmy said I looked at him,

"what stuff your girlfriend!?" Ash asked

"excuse me!" I said Ash's face dropped

"you're the girlfriend!" He said,

"yeah, I am!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it!" He said,

"it's fine!" I said looking away

"kitten will you go get us some coffee ?" Jimmy asked, handing me some money,

"yes!" I said, taking the money and leaving.

"Dude I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything I thought she was a student!" Ash said

"she is a student!" Jimmy said,

"wait like your student?" Ash said with a smile

"nevermind, I can't this weekend she's moving in, and her brother is with my brother he's moving in too!" Jimmy said

"ah man, she looks barely legal!" Ash said

"she's 18!" Jimmy said

"how long has she been 18?" Ash asked

"long enough!" Jimmy said rubbing his face

"well if you change your mind bring everyone bar and grill she can get in just fine and it's in the next town!" Ash said

"I'll think about it!" Jimmy said.

 

When I got back to the office, Ash was gone

"daddy if you wanna go this weekend, I have no objection!" I said handing him his coffee

"This one's yours!" He said handing it back

"Sorry!" I said switching cups

"I don't know how you drink it black!" Jimmy said

"I don't know how you can't!" I said I sighed,

"kitten?" He asked, "could I wear your sweater?" I asked

"of course, baby!" He said, taking it off and handing it to me, I took off my jacket and put his sweater on

"better?" He asked I nodded

"come on time for class!" He said, holding out his hand.

 

"Welcome!" Jimmy started I was in front, so I smiled

"We have a few new faces, so thanks for joining us!" He added I chuckled he gave me a look I stopped,

"now I thought we would make eggs today!" He said

"I raised my hand he nodded

"What kind of eggs?" I asked,

"um eggs come from chickens for the chicken kind!" Some girl said I turned

"I am aware of where eggs come from thank you I meant Scrambled, fried or poached!" I said,

"whatever you want! Just remember you have to eat it!" Jimmy said, smiling.

 

We went to the fridge and got the eggs

"Everyone takes two eggs!" Jimmy said we got our eggs

"Kitten will you make me some too!" Jimmy asked

"of course!" I said with a smile taking out two more eggs

"What kind do you want?" I asked

"I don't care!" He said walking to help the other students,

"hey are dating the professor!"

"Yeah, why!?" I asked she nodded

"he's really hot!" She said, "I am very aware!" I spoke with a smile scrambling the eggs,

"I bet he's amazing in bed!" She said looking st Jimmy

"guess you"ll never know!" I said plating the eggs

"professor!" I said holding up the plate

"thank you, sweetheart!" He said taking the plate smiling

"mmm, amazing!" Jimmy said, smiling,

"professor, I think I did something wrong!" The student said I shook my head, making my own eggs.

 

"Alright, see you guys!" Jimmy said as everyone left

"Alright baby, see you in a few hours!" He said, kissing my cheek. I headed off to my next class full of anxiety. I took a deep breath telling myself I'll be fine.

 

**Dean: hi, sis! Just checking in**

**Me: I'm ok**

**Dean: lies! I miss you!**

**Me: miss you too! And that's not helping!**

**Dean: make it up to later if Jimmy lets me**

**Me: promise**

**Dean: ;)**

 

I walked into my next class,

"you're the girl dating the new culinary professor!"

"Uh yeah!" I said

"I'm Tricia!" She said,

"nice to meet you!" I said taking a seat

"I was so disappointed to learn he had a girlfriend!" She said I nodded,

"but now I'm kind of jealous of him, you are hot!" She said

"uh, thanks!" I said, not knowing what to say

"so what's your name?" She asked

"Everyone calls me Sissy!" I said

"that's cool do you have any siblings!?"

"Yes, I have a twin brother and younger brother!" I said,

"that's so awesome you have a twin! Is it true professor has a twin?" She asked

"yeah identical!" I said

"holy shit two!" She said I nodded "do you ever get them

Mixed up!?"

"Not really! Since he's dating my brother! It's easy for us to tell them apart um like Jimmy's voice is higher and he brushes his hair to the side!" I said

"oh wow both of you nabbed a twin, I mean I'm not surprised but lucky you!" She said I didn't know what to say, so I pulled Jimmy sweater up to my nose

"I'm sorry sometimes I just talk!" She said

"it's ok I just have a hard time without my twin!" I said

"oh I'm sorry does he go here?" She asked I shook my head

"I graduated early‍!" I said

"that's cool!" She said, "alright, class!" The professor said.

 

After class Tricia followed me,

"what do you have now!?" She asked

"um I TA for Jimmy in like an hour!" I said

"I have that class too. I was headed to his office!" She said

"that's where I was going!" I said smiling

"well let's go!" She said, holding onto my arm.

"There's my girl!" He said when he saw me

"Tricia what can I help you with?" Jimmy asked, letting go of me, "um I suck at cooking. I shouldn't be in your class!" She said

"You gotta start somewhere!" Jimmy said,

"should I be here for this?" I asked

"You can stay!" She said

"I can help you during class!" I offered

"really I mean I caught the pan on fire!" She said I covered my laugh

"I'm here to help!" I said

"thank you. I'll leave now!" She said we nodded

"see you in a bit!" She said leaving

"She seems nice!" Jimmy said,

"she talks a lot!" I said leaning on him

"This is hard, daddy!" I noted

with a pout

"kitten are you missing Dean?" He asked I nodded against his chest

"maybe you can have some fun with him later!" Jimmy whispered in my ear,

"promise daddy?" I asked,

"promise baby it's been a while since you two have done anything together besides kiss!" Jimmy said, smiling, "thank you, daddy!" I said, hugging him.

 

We headed to the classroom I took a deep breath

"baby?" He asked

"I just need Dean!" I said tears forming

"oh no! Kitten, don't cry!" He said, hugging me.

 

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asked at lunch

"I miss sissy!" He said pouting,

"in a few hours you'll see her!" Cas said

"I know, but it's not the same I keep turning to say something to her and she's not there!" Dean said tears forming

"oh, Dean it will be ok maybe we didn't think this through!" Cas said Dean nodded

"I thought I'd be ok ya know!" He said tears falling

"baby you spend almost all day with her every day it's understandable!" Cas said his phone was ringing, "it's jimmy!"

 

_"Hey"_

_"Sissy's crying she misses Dean I thought they could ya know later just the two of them!"_

_"Yeah, Dean is distraught too! I'm all for it!"_

_"Ok, give him my love!"_

_"I will."_

 

"Jimmy says he loves you and sissy is very upset too!" Cas said looking at Dean

"I don't know why that makes me feel better!" Dean said, laughing, "She hasn't replaced you!" Cas said Dean nodded

"I gotta go see ya later!" Dean said, heading out.

 

I ran to Dean the second I saw him

"I missed you so much!" I said kissing him,

"I missed you too!" He said in between kisses

"hi, daddy!" We said

"hi, guys!" They both said I pulled away from Dean,

"so Jimmy and I thought the two of you could have some fun just you guys!" Cas said

"really?" We asked,

"yes, really!" Cas said

"I need a shower first!" Dean said

"me too!" I said, following him.

 

"They had a hard day!" Jimmy said Cas nodded

"I felt so bad we didn't really think this through her graduating early and their need for each other, he was looking at her seat today like he was gonna say something and then remembered she was there!" Cas said,

"kitten broke down before she was supposed to TA for me. I had her stay in my office!" Jimmy said

"but she did make a friend, and I think she felt guilty about it!" He added, "I could see that!" Cas said.

 

"God, I missed you so fucking much!" Dean said pushing me against the shower wall

"I'm in charge!" He growled in my ear I nodded not trusting my voice he turned me, so my face was against the wall

"it's been a while since I've been inside you!" He said kissing my neck I moaned

 

"You left me, sis!" He said I felt a hot tear hit my shoulder "I'm sorry!" I said

"I know you are!" He said kissing my back

"baby suck me!" He said I sank down to my knees and took him in my mouth he tasted so good precum leaking on the tip, I teased the tip a bit with my tongue he moaned and low deep moan I looked up he smiled at me I took him further in my mouth and cupped his balls with my hand the way I know he like,

 

"oh fuck baby that feels so good!" He said thrusting a bit I let him I sucked, licked and jacked him until he told me to stop,

"come on!" He said taking my hand we got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around me and then himself and took my hand and lead me to the playroom

"I'm gonna fuck you on this bed, but first I'm gonna get you nice and wet!" He said kissing down my neck and across down the other side

"God, that feels good, baby!" I said as he made his way down nudged my legs open

"always so wet!" He said sliding his fingers in and out of me I moaned

"oh, god! Please!" I begged

"what do you want baby!!?" Dean asked

"fuck me, please!" I said

"I will!" He said kissing me circling his tongue around my clit making me moan

"be loud as you want I want them to hear! I want them to hear me make you scream!" He said, continuing his assault on my pussy.

 

When he finally slid in, I was a begging mess

"I got you, baby!" He said, starting slow and picking up the pace "don't stop! that's it harder," I said moaning loudly,

"that's it fuck you make me so hard!" Dean said thrusting in and out

"touch yourself cum for me!" He said I did as I was told and came hard and loud Dean followed laying on top of me

"I love you!" He said kissing me

"I love you too!" I said, between kisses he pulled out and pulled me close to him

"I like it when you call me, baby!" I said he laughed

"I do too!" He said.

 

"Jeez, they are loud!" Cas said adjusting himself getting hard

"god damn that's fucking hot!" Jimmy said rubbing the front of his pants

"I need to know what he's doing to get her to that place!" Jimmy said

"he does know her body a bit better than you!" Cas said,

"that's not comforting!" Jimmy said, unzipping his pants, pulling himself out and slowly jerking

"want help?" Cas asked Jimmy nodded Cas leaned over and took Jimmy all the way down in on swallow

"jeez fuck!" He said as Cas bobbed up and down,

"Cassie I need you to fuck me!" Jimmy said Cas popped off with a loud smack

"I have lube right here!" Cas said pulling it out of his pocket jimmy pulled his pants off the rest of the way, and his shirt Cas undressed and lubed up his finger without warning shoving them into Jimmy's ass he cried out

"come on just fuck me already!" He said,

"fine!" Cas answered, lubing himself up and sliding into Jimmy,

" god, that feels good!" Jimmy said once Cas was all the way in Cas slapped his ass

"move please!" Jimmy said,

"We should get her a strap on. She can fuck all of us!" Cas said, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back In

"that's not a bad idea but can you move faster. I really need to cum!" Jimmy said Cas picked up the pace they were just as loud Jimmy came with a shout and Cas with a grunt

"fuck I need that!" Jimmy said laying down on the couch

"You ok?" Cas asked,

"yeah!" Jimmy said closing his eyes

"I'm gonna check on them Cas said standing up

"I'll come with you because now I need to hold my kitten!" Jimmy said

"you're a needy Daddy aren't you?" Cas said Jimmy smiled and nodded following Cas in the playroom.

 

Sissy and Dean were curled up together on the bed on top of the covers "pet! Kitten!" They said neither moved Cas moved to wrap around Dean and Jimmy wrapped around Sissy! "Wore each other out!" Cas said with a laugh jimmy smiled and kissed the top of Sissy's head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Daddy what's wrong!?" I asked as we drove to school,  
"nothing Kitten I'm ok!?" Jimmy said I didn't say anything  
"daddy you not gonna hold my hand!?" I asked, reaching for him "baby, I'm holding stuff!" He said holding his coffee taking his phone out  
"Sorry!" I whispered following him with my head down, he unlocked his office door, and we walked in I shut the door and locked it  
"kitten unlock the door!" Jimmy said  
"what the hell is wrong with you this morning!?" I asked  
"I told you nothing!" Jimmy said looking at me  
"really nothing!? Why wouldn't you hold my hand?" I wondered,  
"baby, I had my coffee, and I need to answer that text I got!" He said I nodded  
"I won't be in class!" She leaving  
"kitten, you can't just leave!" He said, following me down the hall, "please come back!" Jimmy said,  
"why!?" I asked,

"just come on!" He said grabbing my hand I pulled it away and followed him,  
"Kitten I'm sorry you're right something is bothering me!" Jimmy said,

"you gonna tell me!?" I asked,  
"it was about you and Dean last night!" Jimmy said,  
"daddy, you said it was ok!" I said getting worried  
"I know I did, but he got sounds out of you that I haven't heard and I made me jealous!" Jimmy said  
"Daddy I'm sorry, he does this thing with his tongue and well!" I said shrugging he laughed  
"he can show you and besides you always tell me to be quiet lately!" I said he nodded  
"kitten, do you not like it when I…," he asked,  
"no daddy, I love it! In truth, besides blowing you, it's my favorite part!" I said,  
"but!" He said

"no buts daddy! And please don't make me feel like I did something wrong when you said it was ok!" I said  
"I'm sorry sometimes I just get insecure, and I worry you'll leave me! He said  
"I will never leave you! You're stuck with me, mister!" I said smiling, "so what does he do? Because I need to know!" Jimmy said  
"like I said he can show you!" I said, smiling.  
"Hey, you weren't in class yesterday!" Tricia said,  
"yeah; sorry, I had a horrible panic attack!" I said she nodded as we walked across the grass  
"I'm sorry about the question yesterday!" She said,  
"it's fine, I'm just introverted is all!" I said she nodded  
"I'll see you in class, she said as I headed to Jimmy's office "kitten!" He said smiling,

"Hi, daddy!" I said,  
"how's today!?" He asked,  
"better than yesterday but still hard!" I said he nodded my phone went off  
"it's a video message from Dean!" I said smiling  
"Hey, sissy! I thought we should send each other videos, so we don't get lonely! I miss you!"  
I sent one back  
"That was sweet of him!" Jimmy said  
"Yeah, now I miss him more!" I said sighing  
"let's go to class, and when we get him, he can show me that trick, and we will have cake for dinner!" Jimmy said smiling  
"really daddy!? You're not just saying that to make me not sad anymore!?" I asked  
"yes, baby, really!" He said.  
We went to class no one caught anything on fire Jimmy let me teach how to make pancakes.  
"Kitten before get home I wanna apologize for this morning!" Jimmy said  
"thank you Daddy!" I said  
"I shouldn't do that to you especially since I said it was alright!" He added  
"Just please tell me like you say to me, ok daddy and I don't like when you withhold affection because you're mad, that's not our punishment!" I said  
"you're right baby!" He said nodded pulling into the driveway.  
Cas and Dean weren't home yet  
"they always bet us home!" I said, "Daddy, can I candy?"  
"not right now, I want you to go get in the bath I'll run it for you!" Jimmy said.

"But daddy!" I said,  
"no, buts!" He said I giggled  
"hold me!" I said he took my hand and led me to the bathroom and started a bath,  
"daddy, we need bigger tub!" I said  
"why do we need a bigger tub!?" Jimmy asked, undressing me,  
"so we fit!" I said, smiling,  
"baby, we do fit!" He said, helping me into the bath,  
"no daddy all of us!" I said  
"oh!" He said smiling at me  
"relax baby!" He said I settled down into the tub  
"daddy, I have homework!" I said,  
"just be let me take care of you right now!" He said I nodded and relaxed, letting him wash me.  
"Where have you been!?" Jimmy asked when Cas and Dean finally came home  
"out!" Was all Cas said Dean was smiling  
"bean!" I said hugging him.

"hi! sis!" He said  
"come cuddle watch movie!" I said  
"I'm gonna take a shower first!" He said I nodded and sucked my thumb he kissed my forehead and went to shower,  
"better day?" Cas asked jimmy he nodded  
"I was kind of a dick to her this morning!" Jimmy said  
"was it about last night!" Cas asked  
"yes it was and I know I agreed to it but for some reason it made me very jealous!" Jimmy said plating the food  
"kitten!" He called  
"Yeah!"' I answered  
"come eat!" He said  
"beans in da shower!" I said  
"that's ok he can eat when he gets out!" Cas said I nodded  
"daddy fee me?" I asked, Jimmy, smiled scoping the Mac and cheese and feeding me. Dean came out,  
"what do you want to eat sweet boy!" Cas asked  
"um, I think I want what you are having!" Dean said,  
"bean, I miss you!" I spoke with a mouthful of food,  
"kitten don't talk with your mouthful!" Jimmy said  
"missed you too sissy!" Dean said  
"matter?" I asked, taking a sip from my cup  
"nothing just got a lot of homework can I take this in the office?" Dean asked I pouted a bit  
"kitten it's ok he just had a bad day at school that's all its part of the reason we were late getting home!" Cas said,  
"who was mean to him!?" I asked  
"It was nothing really!" Cas said

"Dean!" I yelled,  
"what!?" He yelled back. I got up and stormed to the office.  
"What happened!?" I asked,  
"nothing sis people being stupid, that's all!" Dean said  
"You're upset, please tell me!" I said  
"Some assholes called me a faggot and tried to jump me after school!" Dean said  
"oh my god! Dean! Why didn't you tell me!?" I asked kneeling in front of him  
"You wanted to cuddle, and I didn't want to ruin that for you!" He said  
"I'm sorry, Dean!" I said hugging him,  
"it doesn't matter a few more months, and I'll be back with you at school!" Dean said  
"Dean I am sorry I left early! I didn't realize how much it would affect us!" I said not letting go  
"I know, and I told you to go and then I was mad that I told you to go!" He said I looked up  
"come eat at the table please!" I said he nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sissy’s too stressed  
> Jimmy to the rescue

 

I didn't know when it happened or why it happened, but I found myself being little in the middle of class sucking my thumb Tricia looked at me I looked at her after class she took me straight to Jimmy's office.

"what's wrong!?" He asked

"I don't know she just started sucking her thumb and bouncing in her seat!" Tricia said,

"shit! I'm gonna have to cancel the class and take her home!" Jimmy said,

"is she ok!?" She asked

"Yeah she's fine I'll have her explain when she's ready!" Jimmy said,

"ok!" Was all Tricia said, and she left. I could feel myself being pulled deeper and deeper into little space.

 

"Kitten!?" Jimmy asked,

"daaaa!" I answered thumb still in my mouth

"let's go home little kitty!" Jimmy said

"ups!" I said holding out my arms

"ok kitten!" He said scooping me up into his arms

"dada wuv!" I said snuggling close

"Hey, man!" Ash said

"uh hey, Ash!" Jimmy answered, not really wanting to stop and talk, "she's not feeling well need to get her home,

"dada!" I said Ash looked at him

"I'll explain later!" Jimmy said, heading out of the building. Jimmy strapped me in the car, still sucking my thumb.

Jimmy smiled at me,

"wuv!" I said, looking at him,

"love you too, Kitten!" Jimmy said

"pee!" I said

"do you have to pee or you went pee!?" Jimmy asked, "pee!" Was all I said jimmy reached between my legs I was wet,

"ok kitten daddy get you all clean!" Jimmy said, pulling into the driveway, he lifted me out of the car and bought me in the house, "dada!" I said,

"yes kitten, I know I'll get you clean it's a good thing daddy Cas, and I decided to get diapers after all!" Jimmy said running a bath, he undressed me and placed me in the tub I giggled and splashed

"no splashing!" Jimmy said sternly I made a face

"all clean!" Jimmy said

"Awww cwean!" I said.

 

Jimmy wrapped me in a towel and picked me up and headed to the playroom, he laid me on the bed.

"Stay here!" He said, leaving for a second, I sucked my thumb "open!" He said, pulling my thumb out of my mouth and putting a pacifier in.

"my good kitty!" He said, he dressed me and put a diaper on me, "let's get a bottle!" Jimmy said when he picked me up, I laid my head on his shoulder and sucked my pacie and sighed,

"my sweet little baby!" Jimmy said walking around the kitchen getting what he needed next thing I knew he pulled the pacie out of my mouth and placed the nipple of the bottle in my mouth it felt terrific the warmth of the milk I drifted off to sleep.

 

Jimmy laid sissy down in the crib in the playroom and called Cas,

 

_"Hey, are you alright?"_

_"No! Sissy regressed deep during her class that friend she made bought her to me!"_

_"How deep!?"_

_"She wet herself in the car, and she calls me dada!"_

_"It's all the stress from the classes and Dean not being there!"_

_"I know I just wanted to let you know Incase she was still in that space when you got home!"_

_"Alright Dean's coming in we will be home soon."_

 

Jimmy washed the bottle and made another one just In case he needed it for Sissy they really hadn't thought about what would happen to be apart, the regression was a choice for the most part, but this was different jimmy knew it, she had no control this time it was all too much, and her brain took over. Cas and Dean came home Sissy was still asleep, and Dean was looking a bit little himself,

"where sis!?" Dean asked in his little voice,

"I think she's still asleep I was going to check on her right now wanna get changed?" Jimmy said Dean nodded and followed jimmy to the playroom Sissy was awake laying in The crib looking up her eyes were red from crying.

"sweet kitten what's wrong!?" Jimmy asked

"I was in class, and now I'm here!" I said, voice thick with tears, "sissy!" Dean said looking at me

"bean!" I said back feeling pulled in again

"I don't know why!?" I said looking at Jimmy

"it's ok. I'll take care of you!" Jimmy said

"I keep going in and out I can't stop it!" I said,

"sissy, sad!?" Dean asked I shook my head

"I ok!?" I said

"baby just go with it don't fight it I promise I'll take care of you!" Jimmy said, I nodded and let myself be pulled in.

 

Jimmy helped Dean get changed

"dada!" Dean said

"you too!?" Jimmy asked

"Cas I need your help!" Jimmy said

"peee!" Dean said

"oh no you don't!" Jimmy said as Dean peed down his leg

"Cas dean needs a bath and they both are very little today!" Jimmy said as Cas walked in

"good thing we did get the diapers!" He said, taking Dean's hand "ups!" Dean said

"just do it!" Jimmy said Cas picked Dean up and headed to the bathroom

"dada!" Sissy said making grabbing hands

"hi, kitten!" Jimmy said smiling

"uh!" She said,

"you want ups!?" Jimmy asked she did grabbing hands

"ok!" He said picking her up she snuggled into his neck

"my sweet kitty!" Jimmy cooed at her, her diaper was dry so no need for a change he headed to the living room with his little kitty. Jimmy sat down on the couch. Sissy was having a hard time holding her head up, which meant she was in full infancy.

"kitten why didn't you tell me this could happen!?" Jimmy wondered out loud,

"hey!" Cas said carrying Dean into the playroom to get dressed, Sissy was looking around not focused on anything really Jimmy ran his finger through her hair she huffed a bit and then starting crying "are you hungry!?" Jimmy said getting up to get the bottle he mad as Sissy cried which made Dean cry it was a good thing Jimmy made two bottles he bought the other one to Cas,

"did Dean say anything about this happening?" Jimmy asked as they all settled on the couch feeding the twins,

 

"no, but I may not have ever happened!" Cas said

"Sissy did say she couldn't control it she keeps getting pulled in and out she trying to fight!" Jimmy said pulling the empty bottle out of Sissy's mouth she had fallen asleep,

"we will put them in the crib tonight!" Cas said, Jimmy, nodded.

 

I woke up very confused I was in a very wet diaper in a crib Dean snuggled close to me I sighed

"Dean!?" I asked he hummed

"Dean, wake up!" I said a bit louder

"What!?" He said looking around

"what the hell?" He said,

"what do you remember!?" I asked

"uh being in the car with Cas!" He said,

"you!?"

"Being in class!" I said

"Daddy!" We yelled unsure how to get out of the crib

"just climb over!" I said,

Dean sighed and climbed over I followed him helping me

"This is gross I'm all wet!" I said,

"me too!" He said,

"we've never had this happen!" I said,

"actually it's happened once before to you!" Dean said

"what when!?" I asked following him out of the room."

it was only for a few hours last year!" Dean said shrugging

"thank you for taking care of me!" I said

"anytime you're actually a pleased baby!" he said

"shut up!" I said, walking into the room,

"Daddy!" We said Jimmy jumped up

"What!?" He said

"Daddy I'm so sorry!" I said hugging him he wrapped his arms around me

"it's ok, I'm just glad you're back!" He said

"I'm wet!" I said

"let's change you, Cas wake up!" Jimmy said, shaking his brother, "oh shit!" Cas said

"daddy, we are wet!" Dean said

"come on, let's get changed and back to bed!" Cas said.

 

They changed us, and we went back to bed, I woke up before everyone feeling very embarrassed I made the coffee and sat in the couch

"Hey, kitten!" Jimmy said seeing me I wiped a tear

"what's wrong?" He asked

"I'm sorry daddy I don't know what happened I was fine!" I said setting my cup down

"oh kitten, it's ok Tricia seemed worried she bought you to me and we may need to explain to Ash he heard you call me dada, but other than that you have nothing to be embarrassed about!" He said hugging me

"I didn't know that could happen!" I said

"it's the stress! Everything got too much for you and me!" Dean said looking embarrassed himself

"guys no worries!" Cas said

"I suck at being a TA!" I said still clinging to Jimmy

"I think we seriously underestimated your need to stay together!" Cas said I nodded in agreement,

"do you remember what happened?" Jimmy asked

"um a little I was in class, and there was this big assignment half my grade! And then I was thinking about how much I missed Dean, and then I woke up in the crib!" I said,

"you can stay home, I'll talk to your teachers, and if it's alright, I'll explain what happened to Ash and Tricia!" Jimmy said, I nodded, "it's fine. I guess it's ok if they know in case it happens again!" I said

"Just relax, don't think about anything today watch movies, eat junk!" Jimmy said kissing the top of my head

"I have a free day!?" I asked

"yes, baby!" He said, smiling.

 

They all left with promises to check-in, I was on my own for the day I made another cup of coffee and grabbed a cupcake sat down and turned on the tv flipping through the channels before I found a movie I wanted to watch, I got out my homework emailed who I needed to let them know I wouldn't be in class and started my project.

 

**Dean: sister checking in!**

**Me: hi, brother!**

**Dean: you still, ok?**

**Me: I'm fine! You?**

**Dean: I'm ok still a bit embarrassed**

**Me: I know the feeling**

**Dean: gotta go Cas is giving me the side-eye for texting during class call later**

 

I smiled. I love that Cas still held him accountable when he was in class, with no special treatment.

 

**Daddy Jimmy: hey kitten**

**Me: hey daddy**

**Daddy Jimmy: what are you up to?**

**Me: homework**

**Daddy Jimmy: don't stress**

**Me: I'm not; I'm taking my time! Besides you and Dean both texted me, so I'm ok**

**Daddy Jimmy: I love you baby**

**Me: love you too**

 

I finished my homework in a couple of hours, I ate some lunch and was happily sitting on the couch, oh no! I thought as I sucked my thumb, what the hell is going on? I thought to myself grabbing my phone trying to call Jimmy I slid onto the carpet

"Hello, kitten?" He said

"dada! Miss you!" I said,

"baby, you need to be big just a little while longer!"

"I trying dada! Hard! I don't wanna!" I said shit stupid little brain making things hard

"just hang on I'll be there soon!"

"Sowey!" I said damn, it now is not the time I wasn't even stressed: "daddy's on his way!" Jimmy said, keeping me on the phone, thank god I had to have a mind to put him on speaker

"daaaadddddaaaa!" I started crying.

 

Dammit, Jimmy keeps talking to Sissy; hopefully, she was big enough to put him on speaker he could hear her crying she was trying hard to hang on, he finally pulled up to the house and ran inside Sissy was on the floor phone next to her crying

"daddy's here kitten!" He said, picking her up she was all wet she sniffed and calmed down some as he carried her to the bathroom, "I shouldn't have left you alone today!" Jimmy said

"where?" I asked,

"son of a bitch. I don't understand what's going on!" I said to jimmy as he dried me off

"Daddy I'm so sorry!" I said,

"you know what I think?" Jimmy said softly,

"what daddy?" I said

"You need to get away!" He said,

"we can't, daddy!" I said sitting up letting him dress me

"you're under too much stress, school, moving, leaving Sam, and Dean even though you live with him, it's all too much for your brain!" Jimmy said I nodded

"I think you are right, I'll be ok! You back!" I said

"I don't wanna leave you, but I do need to go, I put a diaper on you, and I'll leave a bottle on the table!" Jimmy said I nodded

"thank you, daddy! I am sorry I'm needy!" I said

"I like needy, you know that!" He said, kissing the top in my head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

Kitten! I set up an appointment with that psychiatrist!" Jimmy said, "I don't wanna go!" I pouted

, "we need to figure out what's going on with you and why you keep regressing!" Jimmy said it happened two more times that week I couldn't go to class, I had to take a leave of absence until we figured out what was happening.

"Fine daddy but I'm going under protest!" I said he smiled warmly "I'm going with you!" He said

"I know but still don't like people knowing all my business!" I told Jimmy nodded,

"I understand!" He said.

 

Dean was happy to find out about why we regressed and how we can learn to cope better, his friend Benny caught him sucking his thumb in the auto shop didn't shame him just took him to Cas. Benny came over that weekend so we could explain everything

"so y' all are saying that it's cuz your brain can't handle what's going on?" Benny said

"pretty much!" Dean said

"Are you freaked out?" Dean asked

"Nah man! From what you told me about your dad make since!" He said

"what can I do to help?" Benny asked,

"are you serious? You don't think we are freaks or weirdos?" Dean asked,

"Nah you're like a brother to me. I gotcha back!" Benny said, "that's very kind of you, Benny!" Cas said,

"just what you did the other day just bring him to me if you catch it!" Cas said,

"so how long have y' all been together?" Benny asked,

"long enough!" Jimmy said.

 

"Hello, I'm Pamela!" She said introducing herself

"I'm sissy!" I said introducing myself

"I'm James!"

"Nice to meet both of you!" She said I smiled,

"so what brings you in?" She asked I looked at Jimmy, who nodded, "um… I well!" I started,

"it's ok, sweetheart!" Jimmy said smiling

"I know I have a shit ton of issues, but the main one is um well I not a weirdo or anything I just I never had a childhood ya know?" I said rambling,

"take your time we aren't in a hurry!" Pamela said with a soft smile, I swallowed and looked at Jimmy,

"it's ok kitten she'll understand!" Jimmy said kissing my hand

"um, do you know what a little is?" I asked

"it's age regression or age play that can or can't be sexual in nature!" Pamela said,

"um I do that, and normally it's choice to just relax and not think about adult things and let jimmy take care of me, but lately I just regress to like full infancy, and I can't control it!" I said in one breath

"have you experienced anything new or stressful?" She asked, "yeah um I have a twin brother, and we spend like all our time together, and I graduated early and are taking classes at the college and then we just moved in with Jimmy, and I moved away from my little brother who we have taken care of my whole life!" I said Pamela nodded,

"it would seem those are a lot of new stressors! Jimmy takes care of you?" She asked,

"yes!" I said,

"and your brothers not taking classes with you?" She asked

"no!" I said feeling myself start to get stressed

"Hey, looks at me!" Jimmy said I looked up,

"it's good to be ok!" He said with a soft smile,

"ok, daddy!" I said before I realized what I was saying.

"I need to know, and this is no judgment or anything but um are you and your brother intimate?" She asked

"no, we cuddle and sometimes share a bed but other than that no!" I said answering truthfully would get us all locked away,

"ok I'm not passing judgment I just need to know, it would seem like the stress of everything it's all too much for you and again not judging, but you didn't have a happy childhood!" She said,

"you're not wrong there!" I said sighing,

"where's your dad?" She asked

"in rehab, I think he doesn't really check in!" I said she nodded,

"ok so as far as the regression there's nothing you can do to stop, it's your brain trying to process everything going on!" She said I nodded,

"that's what I thought, I guess no school for me!" I said looking at Jimmy he squeezed my hand

"is the relationship sexual in nature?" She asked

"not when she's in little space, now I have no problem with it I actually love taking care of her but sex, when she's in that headspace, would be weird I'd feel like I'm taking advantage!" Jimmy said,

"I'm not really sexual in that headspace I mostly just wanna cowor! Sorry um, color or cuddwe!" I said

"just go with it. I'm here!" Jimmy said I nodded,

"umm pway wif bean!" I said, bouncing a bit in my seat

"Hi, daddy!" I said, climbing into his lap,

"hi kitten!" He said smiling

"Sissy do wanna play?" Pamela asked I nodded

"I have some coloring books, and I'm gonna talk to your daddy for a bit on?" She said I nodded. Pamela set sissy up with coloring books and sat down

"that came out of nowhere, but she was aware it was happening!" Pamela said,

"that's what's stressing her out, it was a choice before and now not so much!" Jimmy said watching Sissy color

"and when this happens, what do you do?" She asked

"I get her what she needs; it's more challenging when she's in full infancy, but I think I'm doing a good job, I hope I am anyways!" Jimmy said,

"what can you tell me about her childhood?" Pamela asked,

"their mother died when they were 4, father dragged them all over the place before they finally settled, both Sissy and Dean raised their little brother never worried about themselves everything was.. is always Sam!" Jimmy said,

"dada!" Sissy said

"I'm right here, kitten!" He said she did grabby hands he got up and picked her up

"I think that's enough for today!" Pamela said,

"thank you for your help!" Jimmy said,

"dada, hungry!" Sissy said,

"ok baby, I'll get you some food!" Jimmy said, leaving the office.

 

**6 months later**

The regression finally slowed so I could control it better, but it still came and went when I was overly stressed,

"kitten open your eyes, baby! You've done this already it's just an airplane!" Jimmy said,

"yeah to you!" I mumbled Jimmy and Cas we're taking us on vacation, Dean graduated we walked and got our diplomas, Dad was there and said he was proud of us. We finally landed,

"where are we?" Dean asked

"We have a cabin!" Cas said,

"that's great what state are we in?" I asked

"Colorado!" Jimmy said I nodded,

"it about a 2-hour drive you guys can sleep if you want!" Cas said, "sounds good to me!" Dean said, closing his eyes.

We slept the whole way there they woke us up,

"wow! This isn't a cabin. This is a house!" I said looking around Jimmy shrugged,

"go up and take a shower, get dressed, and come back down and we will eat!" Cas said we nodded,

"yes daddy!" We said heading up to shower

"jeez!" We said walking to the master bedroom looking around

"sis look at this!" Dean said opening the bathroom door

"holy cow!" I said it was huge a jacuzzi tub, walking shower all fancy. We went back down after we showered they set the table with candles and wine

"what's the occasion?" I asked,

"just something nice for you guys!" Jimmy said, smiling, we ate dinner,

"come out here with me!" Jimmy asked, pulling me to the back porch,

"what's up, daddy?" I wondered he turned and got down on one knee, "shut the fuck up!" I said Jimmy laughed

"Cecilia Winchester will you do me the amazing honor of being my wife!?" Jimmy asked,

"yes!" I squeezed holding my hand out he slipped the ring on a simple diamond ring nothing to fancy,

"fuck yeah!" I heard dean yell

"them too?" I asked Jimmy, nodded,

"sissy!" Dean yelled, we showed each other at the same time.

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end, I hope you’re having a good day! 
> 
> Kudos and comments if you want to? 
> 
> I have a new editing program I’m trying to edit everything sorry about the grammar, I’m working on it !


End file.
